


Clair-Obscur

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Colors, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Ninja, Sasuke is fucked in the head, Sharingan, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violent Sex, but so is Naruto, family trauma, realistic ninjas
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clair-obscur (du lat. chiaroscurao) : effet d’ombre et de lumière contrasté </p><p>Les choses n'ont jamais une teinte unique. Mais quand les couleurs se mélangent et tournent au gris de la cendre... Sasuke, Naruto, et toutes les nuances entre les deux.</p><p>(La première fois qu’ils couchent ensemble, les yeux de Sasuke sont en sharingan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic a été commencée en 2009 puis abandonnée au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais du fandom Naruto.  
> Il ne manque toutefois qu'un chapitre - et éventuellement un épilogue : le chapitre 14 étant bien entamé et la fin largement en vue, j'ai toujours dit que je la finirais un jour ou l'autre... Ce qui ne devrait plus trop tarder.  
> J'ai donc décidé que c'était le bon moment pour l'archiver sur AO3, ça me fera de la motivation.
> 
> -
> 
> En plus d'être mon premier essai au Yaoi, 'Rouge' était à l'origine un ficlet écrit sur un coup de tête, se passant dans un futur non déterminé dans lequel Sasuke est revenu au village et est Anbu avec Naruto... et qui a dégénéré quant je me suis demandé ce qui se passait ensuite. C'est ainsi qu'est né Clair Obscur.
> 
> Pour ce repost je me suis contenté de corriger les fautes de grammaire et de concordance des temps qui m'avaient échappées lors des premières publications, je n'ai pas touché au reste.

La première fois qu’ils couchent ensemble, les yeux de Sasuke sont en sharingan.  
Ils ne couchent pas ensemble d’ailleurs. Ça tient plus de l’accouplement sauvage que d’autre chose, et à ce moment-là il y a entre eux le même potentiel de douceur qu’entre deux tigres mâles forcés de partager la même cage.  
Ils s’accouplent, et le sang qui macule le plastron d’anbu de Sasuke est de l’exacte couleur de ses yeux.  
Naruto ne pense pas qu’il soit même conscient que sa faculté héréditaire est encore activée, et de toute manière, il n’a probablement plus assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour pouvoir la désactiver.  
Il est appuyé de tout son poids sur son bras valide, la main enfoncée dans la boue et les doigts griffant convulsivement la terre. Son bras cassé est replié contre son torse, et la douleur doit être insupportable mais Sasuke l’ignore comme il l’a toujours ignorée, et continue à marteler en Naruto comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être en dépend elle d’ailleurs, et peut-être a-t-il besoin de la douleur également… 

Naruto ne sait pas bien comment ils en sont arrivé là, à s’accoupler comme des déments dans la boue noire, couverts de sang, à quinze pas du corps encore chaud d’Itachi.  
Il se souvient du katana s'échappant des doigts tremblants de Sasuke, des quelques foulées trébuchantes de celui-ci, des virgules du sharingan qui tournent à toute vitesse dans le regard fou de son ami. Il se souvient parfaitement de la manière dont il a agrippé Sasuke par l'épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui et à l'écouter, et de celle, frénétique, dont le bun s'est débattu pour qu'il le lâche.  
C'était comme si le combat avait retiré toute la carapace de Sasuke, ses mouvements n'étaient plus ceux d'un guerrier mais d'un fauve acculé, paniqué.  
Et puis à un moment ils se sont heurtés et Naruto a distinctement sentit contre sa cuisse le contact d'une érection. Ils se sont figés, tous les deux, et la décharge de chaleur est allée se nicher directement dans son propre bas-ventre, achevant d'éveiller son corps déjà rongé par la tension du combat. Sasuke s'est arraché à la prise, son souffle déjà irrégulier à présent étrangement labouré.  
Ensuite... ensuite il ne sait plus vraiment. La friction, l'empoignade qui change de nature.  
Mais à vrai dire il s’en moque. Tout ce qu’il ressent c’est un besoin immense. Tout ce qu’il sait c’est qu’il veut, il veut, il veut… Plus vite, plus fort encore, à tel point que les bords de sa vision se teintent de rouge à leur tour tandis que ce qu’il reste de son énergie se libère.  
La douleur pourrait être insoutenable si elle n’était pas balayée par le torrent de lave qui le traverse de part en part, les langues de feu qui irradient le moindre de ses nerfs.  
Les traits de Sasuke sont crispés. Le masque est parti, brisé, et les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues tracent des motifs abstraits de peau pâle sur le sang qui couvre son visage. Naruto sait instinctivement qu’il a eu raison de lui laisser prendre le dessus. C’est ce dont Sasuke à besoin maintenant, pour ne pas sombrer. Un point d’ancrage qui ne soit pas seulement la souffrance et la folie.  
Ressens, tu es vivant. Tu as des raisons de rester.  
Reste avec nous Sasuke. Ne pars pas où je ne peux te suivre. 

 

Le corps de Naruto se convulse soudain, se contracte, se tend comme un arc. Les yeux rouges se dilatent et dans un dernier mouvement de hanche, avec un cri rauque qui ressemble bien trop à un sanglot Sasuke se vide en lui. La tête de Naruto retombe dans la boue et la prise de fer qu’il avait d’une main sur son tachi et de l’autre sur les hanches de Sasuke se relâche. Il y aura des bleus.  
Mais ce n’est pas comme s’ils n’étaient pas tous les deux suffisamment blessés pour cinq, de toute façon. 

Sasuke se retire, maladroitement, en poussant sur son bras, et du coin de l’œil Naruto sait qu’il réajuste son pantalon. Il bouge lentement, ou peut-être est-ce le cerveau du blond qui tourne au ralenti. Ses mains tremblent un peu, mais pas autant qu’avant et certainement pour de meilleures raisons.  
À sa vague surprise, Sasuke ne se relève pas. Il reste agenouillé entre ses jambes et s’appuie sur l’un des genoux de Naruto. Son visage est étrangement ouvert, plus vulnérable que tout ce dont Naruto se souvient. C’en est presque terrifiant.  
Ses yeux sont toujours rouges. 

Gauchement sa main gantée vient se poser sur l’abdomen du blond, non loin de son sexe vidé. Le contact est infime, plus léger qu’une caresse, et Sasuke ne bouge pas, ne dit rien. Reste simplement là le regard dans le vide, le bout des doigts posé sur le ventre de Naruto.  
Quand ce dernier se redresse finalement et commence à se rhabiller, il se relève en silence, et recule de quelques pas. Son regard glisse sur le corps de Kisame tombé sur le sol labouré par le combat, s’arrête sur celui, décapité, d’Itachi.  
Naruto se demande ce qu’il pense. Le masque est de nouveau en place. 

Il finit d’ajuster son pantalon, remet le tachi dans son dos et prend dans sa ceinture le sac qui contiendra la tête. Il fait un pas dans sa direction et tend la main.  
« Viens Sasuke. On rentre à la maison. »  
Le silence dure et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde qui subsiste une éternité, Naruto est terrorisé ; la folie et la mort sont des compagnes trop proches. Trop familières...  
Puis Sasuke hoche la tête.  
« Ok. »  
Ses yeux sont de nouveau noirs.


	2. Crépuscule

Ils regagnèrent Konoha au plus sombre de la nuit, dans un silence lourd uniquement troublé par les bruissements familiers de la forêt, et les signes de main échangés. _La voie est libre. Stop. À droite. Couvre-moi._  

Sasuke était pâle et déterminé, boitait bas et son bras était maintenu par une attelle de fortune. Naruto se déplaçait bien plus lentement qu’à l’accoutumée, le visage fermé et les dix premières minutes il boita plus bas encore que Sasuke, jusqu’à ce que le démon renard consente à accorder un peu de chakra aux soins non-prioritaires – nommément le soulagement de son postérieur abusé. Et même après cela, ses foulées restèrent inégales et il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher.

  

Ils pénétrèrent Konoha comme des ombres, au nez et à la barbe des chuunins de garde, mais ils étaient trop fatigués et sentaient trop le sang pour espérer confondre la sécurité de la Tour de la même façon. La présence discrètement délibérée d’autres anbus ne tarda pas à se faire sentir autour d’eux tandis qu’ils traversaient le village ensommeillé. À un moment donné des ombres les escortèrent de loin dans le village, puis disparurent avec autant de soudaineté qu’elles étaient apparues. 

On les laissa passer. 

Naruto s’immobilisa près de la porte, Sasuke s’avança jusqu’au bureau de la Godaïme, le sac imbibé de sang ballant au bout de son bras valide. 

La seconde d’après les sharingans sans vie d’Itachi fixaient le plafond. Le rouge de ses yeux commençait déjà à se voiler de sombre.

  

La Cinquième Hokage de Konoha resta un long moment silencieuse, puis expira lentement, et croisa ses mais devant sa bouche. 

« Vous l’avez fait… » C’était une constatation. « Statut ?  

- Uchiha Itachi et Hoshigashi Kisame peuvent être rayés du bingo book. Nous nous sommes occupés des corps.  

La femme en face d’eux accepta la déclaration de Naruto d’un infime signe de tête. 

- Vous ?  

- Entiers. Et rien de critique. » L’anbu blond près de la porte remonta son masque sur son front et eut un sourire tiré. « T’inquiète pas la vieille, il en faut plus que ça pour arrêter le futur Hokage de Konoha. On va bien. » 

Une nouvelle fois l’Hokage accepta l’affirmation, mais une fraction de seconde son regard quitta celui de Naruto pour Sasuke. La question muette était évidente et Naruto haussa les épaules d’un air impuissant. Qui pouvait savoir, avec Sasuke ? 

Le glissement de l’acier contre le tissu les tira de l’échange et en l’espace d’un demi-battement de cœur un anbu au masque de chat grimaçant apparu dans l’ombre derrière le fauteuil de Tsunade, prêt à bondir. Naruto n’avait pas esquissé un geste pour se décoller du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, mais lorsque la main de l’anbu glissa vers la poche d’arme à sa ceinture, il se redressa avec un regard d’avertissement. 

Tsunade arrêta son défenseur d’un mouvement de la main.

  

Sasuke n’accorda pas même un regard à l’anbu-chat, prit le kunaï qu’il venait de tirer entre ses dents, et de son bras sain repositionna maladroitement la tête de son frère pour la caller contre lui et le plateau du bureau. 

Puis, sans une seconde d’hésitation, il plongea le kunaï dans les orbites et détacha l’œil droit de son logement d’un mouvement expert. Des larmes de sang brun et coagulé maculèrent les joues d’Itachi. L’oeil gauche vint ensuite, toujours en silence. Puis il recula de quelques pas, les doigts refermés sur les sharingans mutilés. 

Le tout n’avait pas duré plus de deux minutes. Les mains de Tsunade étaient croisées à hauteur de son menton et elle l’avait fixé sans battre d’un cil tout le temps qu’avait duré l’opération. Derrière, l’anbu s’était laissé glisser dans une posture impassible, mais la tension se lisait dans la manière dont ses bras retombaient le long de son corps. 

« Faites ce que vous voulez de la tête », articula Sasuke d’une voix à peine audible. « Vous aurez mon rapport demain. » 

Et il tourna les talons, quitta le bureau, les yeux de son frère mort toujours au creux de la paume. 

Son pas vacilla un instant au moment où il croisa Naruto, mais il ne détourna pas le regard de la porte, et passa en silence.

  

Naruto s’apprêtait à suivre le même chemin, mais un signe de Tsunade l’arrêta. Et déclencha par la même occasion un flot de protestations outragées : d’où venait qu’on laissait Sasuke se tirer avec un bras en miette, un genou qui ne valait probablement pas mieux, tout un tas d’autres blessures plus terribles les unes que les autres, et qu’on le retenait, lui, Uzumaki Naruto, quasiment indemne (les doigts dans le nez !) et futur Hokage qui de notoriété publique guérissait vingt fois plus vite que n’importe qui d’autre, y comprit ce crétin de Sasuke ? C’était d’une injustice flagrante. 

Ses protestations n’émurent pas Tsunade qui le fit assoire d’autorité sur un tabouret et  entreprit de l’examiner. 

« J’enverrais Sakura s’occuper de lui tout à l’heure, alors ne t’inquiète pas et arrête de gigoter, gamin. Je lui laisse une heure pour faire ce qu’il a à faire… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Et maintenant dis-moi ce qui s’est passé Naruto, parce que ton chakra est à peine à un sixième de la quantité habituelle, et que la moitié de tes blessures n’ont même pas commencé à cicatriser… » 

Naruto émit quelques protestations supplémentaires pour la forme (il ne s’inquiétait _pas_ pour Sasuke, et il avait presque dix-neuf ans, il était _anbu_ : il n’était plus un gamin, non mais…), mais se tut quand Tsunade menaça de lui faire un second œil au beurre noir pour compléter la symétrie s’il n’en venait pas aux faits.

  

C’est d’une voix inhabituellement neutre qu’il raconta la rencontre, comment, tandis que Sasuke se lançait après son frère lui-même avait affronté Kisame et sa Shameada. À quel point l’autre était fort, et comment il avait failli finir en pâté pour requin à plusieurs reprises. Comment il avait fait appel au chakra du démon pour produire une décharge d’une puissance telle que la Shameada avait volé en éclats faute de pouvoir tout absorber. 

Comment, au terme d’un combat acharné – même sans son épée, le ninja de la brume restait redoutable -, il avait fini par loger un ransengan dans la poitrine du déserteur. 

Et comment, après ça, il était arrivé à temps pour voir Sasuke décapiter son frère aîné.

  

Tsunade ne fit pas de commentaire mais lui lança un regard pénétrant, avant de lui rappeler avec un demi-sourire que son récit ne le dispensait pas de la rédaction d’un rapport écrit, et de commencer à s’affairer sur le sceau et les blessures du jeune homme.

 


	3. Rose

Chose extraordinaire, lorsque Sakura pénétra dans la chambre d’hôpital de Naruto, ce dernier s’y trouvait encore.

  

Takiana-sama, l’infirmière en chef de l’hôpital de Konoha, n’était pas une ninja. C’était une civile d’une cinquantaine d’années, petite et brune. Son expertise en chakra égalait presque celle de Shizune, mais elle n’aurait pas su comment lancer un kunaï sa vie en eût-elle dépendu. 

Et pourtant, elle n’aurait pas fait plus peur aux ninjas dont elle était responsable si elle avait été Orochimaru en personne. Même les jounins lui vouaient une terreur respectueuse et s’ils ne pouvaient l’éviter – ce à quoi ils s’ingéniaient pourtant de tous leurs considérables moyens - ils lui obéissaient avec résignation. 

Tsunade avait spécialement recommandé Naruto aux bons soins de Takiana-sama, ce qui était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sagement assis dans son lit, luttant contre la fatigue et s’obstinant à regarder par la fenêtre avec l’air malheureux de celui qui voudrait être loin et libre lorsque Sakura entra.

  

Avant même qu’il ait pu commencer à se plaindre du manque drastique et totalement contre-nature de ramen au menu, Sakura fut sur lui et entreprit immédiatement de le tâter sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu’il était entier et en état de fonctionnement, malgré le fait qu’il soit déjà passé entre les mains expertes de Tsunade et Shizune. 

« Hé, hé ! Je vais bien Sakura-chan, je te jure… » 

Elle fronça les sourcils et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avec cette moue aussi désarmante que totalement terrifiante qui lui rappelait à chaque fois pourquoi il avait été fou d’elle quelques années plutôt – et aussi qu’il était peut-être temps de commencer à courir s’il voulait sauver sa peau.

« Sasuke a dit exactement la même chose, Naruto, et il a trois côtes fêlées, une déchirure musculaire à la cuisse et une fracture ouverte au bras ! Vous deux êtes les pires crétins inconscients que j’ai jamais rencontrés ! Même Kiba a le bon sens de venir me voir quand il se blesse quelque part… Vous deux… » Elle fulminait. « Et je ne peux pas croire que Tsunade-sensei l’ait laissé repartir dans cet état ! À quoi pensait-elle ?! Il aurait très bien pu s’évanouir dans un coin reculé, ou…  

- Il… avait des trucs à faire, je crois… » 

Naruto fixait le drap sous ses mains. Le courroux de Sakura s’évapora comme la rosée et elle eut un demi-sourire un peu lointain en fixant elle aussi le sol. 

« Je sais… C’est juste que… J’étais tellement inquiète, j’aurais… J’aurais tellement voulu être avec vous, j’aurais dû…  

Ses yeux s’embuèrent et Naruto sentit la panique l’envahir. 

\- Pleure-pas Sakura-chan », implora-t-il en agitant vainement les mains devant lui. « C’est pas ta faute ! Et puis on va bien, juré… Sasuke est peut-être connard, mais il en faut plus que ça pour l’abattre… Ça va aller… Pleure-pas, Sakura-chan… » 

Preuve de son désarroi, Sakura ne frappa même pas Naruto d’un geste machinal comme à chaque fois qu’il insultait Sasuke. À la place, elle écrasa rageusement les larmes qui perlaient. 

« Je suis désolée, je suis stupide… Je m’étais promis que je ne pleurerais plus…  

\- Tu n’y pouvais rien Sakura, c’est pas ta faute si t’étais en mission quand on a su qu’Itachi avait été localisé… » 

Elle hocha la tête et força un sourire hésitant sur ses lèvres, ce pauvre sourire courageux qui faisait naître un nœud tout chaud au creux du ventre de Naruto. 

« Merci Naruto, je le sais, c’est juste que… C’était tellement important et j’aurais dû être avec vous… » Elle était tout à coup terriblement sérieuse. « Alors… Vous l’avez fait, n’est-ce pas ? C’est vraiment fini ? Raconte-moi, Sasuke n’a rien voulu me dire… »

  

Et Naruto raconta de nouveau, sans rien omettre ni – trop - exagérer son rôle héroïque… Il raconta la localisation des Akatsuki encore une fois après lui, l’autorisation arrachée à la Godaïme et la course folle et silencieuse qui avait suivi, la confrontation, le combat. La mort d’Itachi de la main de son frère tandis que lui-même s’extrayait de sous le corps massif du déserteur de la brume, le retour et la démonstration dans le bureau de l’Hokage.

  

Il tue la partie dans laquelle il laissait Sasuke le prendre dans la boue à quelques mètres du cadavre d’Itachi. 

Ça avait semblé tellement naturel sur le moment, le seul moyen de garder l’esprit de Sasuke, la seule chose à faire. Presque logique. Mais mis en mots, ça l’était soudain beaucoup moins… 

Ce n’était pas le genre de chose que Sakura avait besoin de savoir. Pas le genre de chose que _qui que ce soit_ avait besoin de savoir. De son côté Sasuke se laisserait probablement torturer à mort avant de lâcher le moindre mot sur le sujet… (Ou alors, au choix, il tuerait quiconque aurait la stupidité suicidaire de poser la moindre question…)

  

Sakura, qui avait écouté sans un mot, soupira finalement et repoussa une mèche rose échappée de son bandeau. 

« Je comprends mieux. Il a besoin de temps. » Il y avait de l’espoir dans sa voix, un espoir auquel Naruto voulait croire mais qu’il n’arrivait pas vraiment à partager. « J’espère qu’il ira… mieux, qu’il saura… enfin tu sais. » 

Oui, Naruto savait. 

Elle se leva du bord de lit sur lequel elle s’était assise. 

« Je me suis occupée de ses blessures et je repasserais demain pour changer les pansements et surveiller la cicatrisation… Je viendrai te voir aussi. D’ici là, obéis à Takiana-san, Naruto. » Elle n’eut même pas besoin de prononcer le “ _sinon_ …” 

Elle avait presque atteint la porte tandis que Naruto protestait la pureté de ses intentions quand elle fit volte-face et revint auprès du lit. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Naruto qui interrompit sa tirade d’un coup, bouche bée. 

« Merci d’avoir été avec lui Naruto. Je suis contente qu’il n’ait pas eu… à le faire tout seul. » 

Et, après une brève étreinte elle fut de nouveau auprès de la porte, un sourire plus serein aux lèvres. 

« Si tu as besoin que je t’apporte quelque chose qui ne soit pas du ramen… Demande, ok ? »

 


	4. Nuances de gris

****

Après le départ de Sakura, Naruto dormit un peu, mais il ne resta pas seul longtemps. 

Les informations voyageaient vite dans Konoha et il n’était pas dix heures que la chambre était pleine de ninjas venus aux nouvelles.

  

Ce fut d’abord le trio Ino-Shika-Cho junior, dont l’élément féminin l’assaillit de questions. Choji et Shikamaru se montrèrent plus réservés, mais la déception de Shikamaru fut malgré tout perceptible quand Naruto se contenta de confirmer la nouvelle et de rediriger ceux qui voulaient des détails vers Sasuke – qu’il était dix mille fois trop galère d’aller interroger et qui de toute manière ne répondrait pas. 

Peu rancunière, Ino éclata de rire et laissa en partant un clin d’œil entendu et un paquet de ramen “parce que Grand-Front est trop stricte et qu’elle ne comprend pas toujours les nécessités psychologiques d’un bon rétablissement”.

  

Sai passa peu après, plein de remarques gouailleuses sur l’incapacité de Naruto à prendre soin de lui-même. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien et surtout pas de Sasuke ni de la mission, s’insultèrent mutuellement (avec beaucoup d’inventivité pornographique de la part de Sai) et quand Naruto fut fulminant et disposé à en découdre malgré la triple menace planant de Tsunade, Sakura et Takiana-sama, l’anbu tira sa révérence avec un sourire moqueur. Faire enrager Naruto était une de ses activités de prédilection.

  

Ce fut ensuite Kakashi qui apparut en coup de vent, s’enquit de derrière son bouquin orange si Naruto mangeait bien ses végétaux, fit quelques remarques sibyllines et totalement hors propos sur l’esprit d’équipe et d’autres trucs que Naruto ne comprit pas trop et prit finalement congé en lui ébouriffant impudemment les cheveux comme s’il était encore un gosse. 

Naruto supposa que s’il ne sortait pas de chez Sasuke il s’y rendait. 

 

Après cela il dormit vingt heures d’affilée d’un sommeil de plomb et s’éveilla pour découvrir qu’une fleur unique dans un verre plein d’eau avait fait son apparition le bord de la fenêtre, que quelqu’un avait confisqué le paquet de ramen pourtant savamment dissimulé sous son oreiller et qu’une Hinata rougissante et inquiète était assise à son chevet. 

Shino et Kiba étaient passés plus tôt dans la matinée mais n’avaient pu rester et elle lui transmit leurs vœux de rétablissement, ceux de Neji qui n’avait pu se déplacer, et la promesse de Kiba d’organiser une fête à tout casser pour fêter son premier ninja de classe S. 

Le passage en coup de vent de Tsunade pour s’assurer qu’il était toujours là et qu’il prenait bien ses médicaments chassa la jeune Hyuuga, et Naruto se vit en prime contraint de rédiger son rapport, ce qu’il fit avec une concentration religieuse et le plus vite possible avant de se rendormir. 

Enfin, Iruka-sensei fit son apparition à la porte dès la fin des classes et resta jusqu’à ce que les infirmières le chassent. 

 

Ensuite, lorsqu’il eut mangé, épuisé le nombre limité d’étirements que lui autorisaient ses points de suture, imaginé cinquante manières différentes d’introduire dans l’hôpital suffisamment de peinture pour redécorer sa chambre et compté le nombre de plaques au plafond, il ne lui resta plus qu’une seule chose à faire. Justement l’activité risquée qu’il avait évité de son mieux depuis son retour : penser.

  

Penser aux yeux sanglants de Sasuke, aux mèches d’ébène plaquées sur la peau pâle par la sueur, et à la manière dont il avait laissé son meilleur ami le plaquer dans la boue.

  

On ne pouvait pas raisonnablement demander au corps d’un ninja de dix-huit ans en parfaite condition physique et bourré d’hormones en ébullition de rester insensible à l’excitation et à la chaleur d’un combat et Naruto avait plus d’une fois eu besoin d’une bonne douche froide après un entraînement musclé. Comme le disait si élégamment Ero-sennin, c’était la preuve que tout fonctionnait parfaitement… 

Là où les choses ne fonctionnaient plus comme elles l’auraient dû, c’est qu’il s’agissait de _Sasuke_ entre tous. Sasuke qui avait manifesté jusque-là la libido d’un panda – c’est-à-dire à peu près aucune. Sasuke son meilleur ami. Sasuke, surtout, qui était définitivement et indubitablement _mâle._  

Et s’il y avait bien une chose dont Naruto était certain, c’est qu’il aimait les filles, ses expériences passées (certes bien plus limitées qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité) ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus. 

Les filles avaient de longs cheveux (ou parfois non, mais ce n’était pas si grave, c’était mignon aussi les cheveux courts) et sentaient bon, les filles étaient toutes en courbes affriolantes, douces et souples à tous les bons endroits… Les filles donnaient envie d’enfouir sa tête contre leur peau et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. 

Sasuke n’était ni affriolant, ni doux… (Rien que le fait d’essayer de mettre _Sasuke_ et _affriolant_ dans la même phrase relevait du… de… C’était comme essayer de mettre ensemble _Gaara_ et _tutu,_ ou _Jiraiya_ et _abstinence…_ C’était juste… impossible. Les deux n’appartenaient pas au même niveau d’existence.) 

Sasuke n’était ni affriolant, ni doux, ni aux bons endroits ni nul part ailleurs et quiconque aurait osé suggérer le contraire l’aurait fait au risque de faire connaissance très intimement avec la lame de la kusanagi en travers de son ventre… Sasuke était tout en angles durs et en muscles tendus sous la peau pâle et Sasuke n’avait certainement pas de seins… 

Et pourtant Naruto s’était laissé faire. 

Pire, il l’avait _voulu,_ c’était lui qui avait initié le contact, avait maladroitement attiré Sasuke au-dessus de lui et ce moment dans la boue avait été à n’en pas douter le moment le plus définitivement excitant de sa courte vie sexuelle. 

Même encore maintenant, alors qu’il ne lui restait que des éclats flous _, peau pâle zébrée de sang et de mèches noires_ , chaque fragment de souvenir envoyait une décharge de chaleur directement dans son bas-ventre. 

C’était… perturbant _._

  

Autant à cause de la perspective d’apprécier d’être… _comme ça_ avec un homme (eeerrk !) et plus encore parce que c’était Sasuke _…_  

Naruto émit un grognement frustré, se retourna dans son lit – ce qui provoqua une décharge de douleur dans ses muscles meurtris et tout juste recousus pour certains - et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, comme si l’épaisseur de plumes était un bouclier suffisant pour repousser les pensées traîtresses qui s’obstinaient à l’assaillir.

  

Et puis qu’est ce qui n’allait pas avec lui, d’abord ? 

Il venait de tuer son premier ninja S absolument sans aide… Plus important encore, son meilleur ami venait de tuer son frère, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait… C’était ce que Sasuke avait toujours voulu, la seule _chose_ qu’il ait jamais voulu... Ce pour quoi il avait coupé tout lien, et abandonné toute fierté… Ce pour quoi il avait presque sacrifié son propre corps, avait manqué de tuer Naruto… 

Et tout ce à quoi il parvenait à penser était la chaleur de son corps au-dessus du sien et à sa peau pâle zébrée de sang et de mèches noires _…_  

Il y aurait des changements au sein de l’Akatsuki et en tant que proie il était concerné au premier degré ; il y aurait des changements politiques au village, maintenant que Sasuke était réellement le dernier des siens. Il fallait réfléchir, planifier. 

Mais tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser était le visage de Sasuke, si terriblement vulnérable, et le contact infime de ses doigts sur son ventre après…

  

Il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce moment-là, il avait agi. Il avait vu le regard fou de Sasuke, perçu la détresse et la frénésie. Son propre corps avait réclamé la chaleur, la friction _…_ Ça avait été… la _bonne_ chose à faire. La seule, sur l’instant. 

 Sasuke avait semblé plus focalisé après, drainé mais présent, sans le dangereux balancement vers la folie.

  

Et maintenant ? 

Sakura avait dit qu’il faudrait du temps… Elle était spécialiste en guérison, alors elle devait forcément avoir raison. Et puis les filles savaient ce genre de chose, non ? 

Ou peut-être pas. 

Sasuke était un crétin qui ne réagissait jamais comme une personne normale, Naruto avait payé pour le savoir. Ce qui se passait dans la tête de mule de Sasuke relevait du mystère scientifique total. 

Certes, on pouvait observer, tirer des interprétations et faire des suppositions… Qui se révélaient totalement erronées les trois quarts du temps, quand Sasuke réagissait totalement à l’opposé de ce qu’il aurait dû. Il pouvait avoir réalisé ce qu’ils avaient fait, l’avoir résolument classé dans la catégorie “N’est Jamais Arrivé” et être retourné à son broyage de noir, tout comme il pouvait avoir décidé que ce n’était que ce que c’était, deux frères d’arme soulageant ensemble une tension trop pressante… Il pouvait ne plus y penser du tout, être concentré sur Itachi (et Naruto était probablement un imbécile de seulement penser à d’autres alternatives…) 

Ou alors il pouvait mépriser Naruto pour lui avoir donné ce pouvoir, pour avoir eut la faiblesse de se laisser prendre, ou il pouvait avoir comprit le lien, ou le haïr pour ce qu’il considèrerait comme un acte de pitié où Dieu sait quoi d’autre…

 Non pas que Naruto s’inquiète, ou que ce que pense Sasuke ait la moindre importance de toute façon… Mais…

  

Il dormit très mal cette nuit-là.

 


	5. Orange

Il tint bon trois jours de plus.

Au bout du quatrième jour, ses blessures étaient quasiment remises, et le besoin de liberté surmonta la peur combinée que lui inspiraient Sakura, Tsunade et Takiana-sama.

Il n’était pas anbu pour rien. Son évasion fut simple et élégante, inclut un Kage Bushin ainsi qu’une bonne dose de discrétion, et ne fut découverte qu’au bout de cinq heures. À ce moment-là, il avait depuis longtemps rejoint puis de nouveau quitté son appartement et engloutit l’équivalent de la production journalière en ramen d’Ichiraku “en guise de compensation pour la diète forcée.”

 

Quand il poussa la porte et entra chez lui, ce fut pour trouver Sakura installée sur le canapé défoncé, un tas de papiers sur les genoux et l’air considérablement moins irritée que ce à quoi il s’était attendu – mais toujours suffisamment pour représenter un danger certain pour son intégrité corporelle si elle décidait de passer à l’action.

« Naruto…

- Sakura-chan ! » Il eut un rire gêné et passa sa main derrière sa tête. « Hum… heu… ne frappe pas trop fort … heu… S’il te plait ?

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

- Crétin. Tu ne devrais pas tirer sur tes plaies alors qu’elles sont à peine cicatrisées. 

\- Mais elles vont bien, regarde ! » Il gesticula pour souligner son argument, et ne s’arrêta  avec un air vaguement coupable que lorsqu’elle le foudroya du regard. « Ça a juste mis trois fois plus longtemps que d’habitude parce que je n’avais presque plus de chakra, mais maintenant ça va ! 

Elle haussa les épaules et n’eut pas l’air ravit.

\- Je sais. 

- Je te jure, rega-… Tu sais ? 

\- Ton niveau de chakra est encore trop faible, mais ça veut dire qu’il est déjà supérieur à celui de n’importe qui de normal. Comme tu n’as pas l’habitude de fonctionner avec si peu d’énergie tu vas être très fatigué pendant encore une semaine environ, puis les choses rentreront dans l’ordre –si tu ne fais rien de stupide entre temps, bien évidemment. 

 - … Ha ? 

- Tsunade-sama est d’accord avec mon analyse, et d’après Jiraiya-sama le sceau n’a pas été endommagé par le drainage brutal de tant de chakra. C’est d’ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle on te gardait à l’hôpital… Donc ça devrait aller. 

- Heu… 

- Tu peux sortir de l’hôpital, mais tu es suspendu de mission pendant encore au moins deux semaines. C’est ce que j’étais venu te dire quand on a découvert que tu avais encore joué les fils de l’air.  Ho, et puis la prime pour l’élimination de Kisame Hoshigashi a été versée sur ton compte. Tsunade-sama t’envoie ses félicitations et l’interdiction de tout dépenser en ramen. »

L’énorme sourire d’abord surpris puis simplement ravi qui envahit le visage de Naruto ne pu que faire naître chez elle un sourire en retour. Son plaisir était contagieux.

« C’est vrai ??  Une prime ?? Et je suis libre ? Génial, t’es la meilleure Sakura ! » Il brandit un poing victorieux... qui s’abaissa vite. « Sakura… Ça va ? »

 

La main qui était en train de masser les tempes de la jeune femme s’interrompit et elle se laissa aller en arrière contre le velours usé avec un soupir.

« Ce n’est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. J’ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine. »

Naruto vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle et attendit qu’elle continue. Son expression avait cette sobriété rare acquise ces dernières années, qui plus que tout le reste portait la trace des changements profonds et douloureux qu’il avait endurés. Quand il avait cette expression-là Sakura ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

 

« C’est juste que… ça a été dur tu sais, avec vous deux dehors et le frère de Sasuke… Je m’inquiète. » Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et frotta lentement ses tempes. « Maintenant tu vas mieux, et il guérit bien aussi – même si évidemment c’est moins rapide que toi -, j’ai ressoudé les os et je surveille les plaies tous les jours… Mais… Il n’a pas mis un pied dehors depuis qu’il a été rendre son rapport à l’Hokage et il ne m’a adressé la parole que pour me remercier, et me prier de le laisser seul… 

\- … Tu as dit qu’il aurait besoin de temps… 

- Pour faire son deuil, oui ! Mais ce n’est pas sain qu’il reste à se morfondre comme ça dans le noir… Quand on lui parle c’est à peine s’il entend… Je pourrais aussi bien lui chanter l’hymne national, ça ne ferait aucune différence ! Quand tu lui demandes s’il a seulement mangé, il ‘hnn’ un truc, et continue à fixer le vide comme si c’était la chose la plus passionnante au monde… 

- … 

Elle sourit, et repoussa une mèche rose vagabonde.

- Mais bon, tu as sans doute raison, ça a dû lui faire un sacré choc et tu le connais, il ne veut personne autour pour le voir l’encaisser… Je pense qu’il faut lui laisser de l’espace. En tout cas c’est plus ou moins ce qu’a dit Kakashi-sensei… Il a beau prétendre le contraire, je crois qu’il s’inquiète aussi.

Naruto haussa les épaules, l’expression excessivement boudeuse.

\- Je crois… qu’on devrait le laisser seul. Il a beaucoup de choses à régler avec lui-même… Et Kakashi n’est qu’un épouvantail insensible. Ce type n’a pas de cœur… Si tu voyais ce qu’il nous fait subir à l’entraînement tu ne dirais pas ça. C’est à se demander s’il n’a pas été faire son stage de remise à niveau de prof chez Morino… »

 

Sakura soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour ramasser machinalement un T-shirt orange roulé en boule informe par terre derrière la plante verte qui dépérissait. Certaines parties de Naruto avaient peut-être changées, mais d’autres restaient désespérément les mêmes, lumineuses et brouillonnes, avec un don tout à fait particulier pour le bruit et le désordre.

« Tu devrais ranger de temps en temps… Et ne dit pas n’importe quoi Naruto, il s’inquiète, et tu le sais très bien... »

Naruto le savait, effectivement. Il savait aussi que Sakura avait beau dire, les choses ne seraient probablement pas aussi simples.

 

C’était peut-être ça grandir.

Savoir que derrière sa forteresse d’indifférence tout ça était terriblement important pour Kakashi-sensei ; et quand ses sourires amusés et ses remarques encourageantes ne suffisaient plus à maintenir le masque, savoir qu’il n’y croyait pas vraiment lui non plus et qu’il ne savait pas plus qu’eux ce qu’il convenait de faire.

C’était peut-être savoir que derrière son jutsu de jeunesse, la Vieille faiblissait de mois en mois, et savoir qu’elle savait qu’il savait et continuer à faire son boulot quand même, parce que cet ennemi-là il ne pouvait rien contre, et que c’était elle-même qui l’avait choisi de toute manière.

C’était peut-être renoncer à leur rivalité pour cette fois, et laisser Sasuke l’allonger dans la boue, et continuer à sourire à Sakura, avec la détermination mordante que quoi qu’il en coûte elle ne pleurerait pas une nouvelle fois, qu’ils le garderaient avec eux quel qu’en soit le prix, qu’il _resterait_.

De l’humble avis de Naruto, grandir était particulièrement déprimant.

 

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il faillait se laisser faire. Grandir ce n’était pas renoncer à ses rêves, ce n’était même pas renoncer à infléchir la réalité pour les atteindre…

C’était accepter que parfois certaines choses lui échappent, ne dépendent pas de lui, malgré le fait qu’il donnerait tout pour que ce soit le cas. C’était choisir ses batailles, mais essayer de faire quelque chose quand même.

Accepter que parfois il puisse ne plus être sûr de ce qu’il voulait vraiment, parce que tout était tellement _mélangé,_ et bordel, c’était _Sasuke,_ mais continuer malgré tout, parce que il n’avait pas d’autre choix, et que de toute manière à force de détermination et tant qu’il continuait à y croire, il arriverait bien quelque part.

Grandir c’était continuer à porter du orange, peut-être.

 

_Toc, toc._

« Naruto, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers celui de Sakura, penchée sur lui. Sa main droite était encore levée, dans le geste qu’elle avait fait pour taper légèrement son cuir chevelu. Plongé dans ses pensées il ne l’avait même pas entendu se rapprocher. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur lui.

« Tu es bizarre ce soir Naruto, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? 

Il sourit. 

\- Ça va Sakura, promis.  

Elle lui lança l’un de ces regards verts et pensifs dont elle avait le secret, puis sourit à son tour. 

- Je vais y aller alors. Je passerai informer Sasuke de la prime pour son frère une autre fois. Ce n’est… probablement pas le genre de chose dont il a besoin maintenant. Je pense que tu as raison, il faut lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Il ne veut pas qu’on le voie comme ça. Mais… j’aimerais qu’il nous laisse. S’il nous laissait l’atteindre… »

 


	6. Noir

Au bout de deux jours de plus, Naruto frappa à la porte de Sasuke.

Il se morfondait ferme, s’inquiétait encore plus et pour être tout à fait honnête s’entraîner seul n’était pas très excitant. Il éprouvait de sérieuses difficultés à se prendre lui-même par surprise lorsqu’il combattait ses Kage Bushin et le bénéfice de l’exercice ne valait absolument pas la satisfaction de se pourrir mutuellement la tronche lors d’un bon entraînement bien violent avec Sasuke.

L’Uchiha n’avait toujours pas reparu, et s’il ne s’entraînait pas, c’était vraiment mauvais signe. Certes il n’était pas Lee : qu’on ne le trouve pas dès six heures du matin sur les terrains d’entraînement ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu’il était mort ou en bonne voie de l’être. Mais c’était Sasuke, et un manque prolongé d’activité ayant trait aux jutsus n’était jamais bon présage.

 

« Hé, Sasuke, t’es là ? »

Les stores de l’appartement du jeune homme étaient à demi baissés, mais la porte close n’était pas verrouillée. De toute façon, dans un village caché ce n’était pas un vulgaire verrou qui empêchait qui que ce soit d’entrer s’il en avait vraiment envie. Civils comme cambrioleurs savaient qu’on ne pénétrait dans la demeure d’un ninja sans y être invité qu’à ses risques et périls.

Naruto poussa la porte d’une main et de l’autre désenclencha juste à temps le mécanisme du piège à kunaï qui gardait l’entrée. Lorsqu’il était chez lui Sasuke ne laissait que celui-là et ceux des fenêtres. Qu’il ait pris la peine de les activer était plutôt un bon signe, décida Naruto en balançant ses sandales en tas à côté de celles, nettement alignées, de son équipier.

 

Ses pieds nus le portèrent sans bruit sur les lames de parquets du couloir et il évita celles qui grinçaient avec l’aisance de l’habitude, sans même y penser.

Le salon était plongé dans la  pénombre et Sasuke était agenouillé sur le tatami central, en position de méditation dos à demi tourné vers la porte. Un infime mouvement de la tête et une mèche sombre qui glissa depuis derrière une oreille sur la joue furent les seuls signes qu’il avait entendu Naruto entrer.

C’était déjà plus que ce à quoi il s’était attendu et Naruto décida de les considérer comme une invitation à pénétrer dans la pièce, ou du moins une marque de non-opposition à son intrusion. Même s’il aurait parfaitement fait sans, c’était toujours agréable de savoir que Sasuke était encore en vie et un minimum réceptif à ce qui l’entourait… Les rapports de Sakura l’avaient visiblement inquiété plus qu’il ne l’avait cru, constata-t-il avec une pointe d’irritation dirigée contre lui même.

 

Son premier mouvement fut d’aller ouvrir les stores, ce qu’il fit d’un geste ample et décidé qui manqua de déboîter le mécanisme. Un flot de lumière envahit la pièce.

Puis il vint s’appuyer sur le mur qui faisait face à Sasuke et l’examina en silence.

Il était vêtu d’un simple yukata bleu très foncé qui portait sans doute dans le dos l’emblème des Uchiha -Naruto n’avait jamais compris pourquoi il s’entêtait à mettre ce genre de truc totalement inconfortable et tellement peu fonctionnel en cas de combat. Son bras gauche était symboliquement maintenu contre son torse par une bande de toile enroulée avec dextérité. Les os étaient ressoudés et les muscles presque totalement régénérés, mais les ordres médicaux de Sakura tenaient lieu de loi, même pour Sasuke.

Devant lui, à même le sol, était posée sa kusanagi dont le fourreau de cuir bicolore était encore tellement maculé de sang que l’étui paraissait brun. Elle était juste assez loin pour être hors de portée, mais pas assez pour qu’il ne puisse s’en saisir s’il se penchait en avant.

Sasuke tenait à son arme comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, autant qu’il avait haï l’homme qui la lui avait donnée. C’était une autre chose que Naruto ne comprenait pas chez lui, cette volonté farouche de conserver la lame. Cela n’avait presque aucun rapport avec les qualités martiales de celle-ci, il le savait. Elle avait un sens, comme tout le reste de ce que faisait Sasuke. Un sens que ce dernier ne partageait avec personne.

On ne parvenait à lui arracher le moindre mot sur la période passée auprès d’Orochimaru que lorsqu’il était pris d’un accès de loquacité ou d’ébriété terminale. L’un comme l’autre étaient suffisamment rares pour pouvoir être qualifiés de quasiment inexistants.

 

Sous l’éclairage supplémentaire, la pâleur et l’amaigrissement de Sasuke sautaient aux yeux de manière saisissante.

Ses yeux sombres étaient ouverts et l’encre liquide qui semblait les habiter était calme, inexpressive.

« Que veux-tu ? »

 

 C’était une bonne question, à laquelle Naruto aurait été bien en peine de répondre. Il était simplement _là_.

Il se  laissa glisser le long du mur en position assise et haussa les épaules.

« Je viens aux nouvelles. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s’arrachèrent un instant à leur vide intérieur et croisèrent les siens, avant de se détourner de nouveau.

« Il n’y a pas de nouvelles. »

Sasuke était aussi peu aimable qu’à l’accoutumée, cela au moins n’avait pas changé, et comme il le faisait toujours Naruto ignora l’invite peu subtile à vider les lieux et s’installa plus confortablement. Malgré lui son regard revenait sans cesse sur le visage en face du sien, cherchant à déceler ce que Sasuke pensait, un indice. Avec détermination il fixa le katana, détaillant les taches brunes maculant la poignée et le haut du fourreau de cuir avant d’abandonner finalement la partie et de laisser son regard remonter et se plonger dans les prunelles noires de son ami.

« Qu’est ce que tu en as fait ? De ses yeux ? »

 

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait voulu demander, là maintenant tout de suite… Mais Sasuke répondit immédiatement, avec cette désinvolture, ce calme tellement anormal qui glaçait le sang de Naruto dans ses veines, cette impassibilité lointaine qui lui donnait envie de courir et de crier. De frapper de toutes ses forces et de faire _mal_ , pour briser le masque, la distance.

Cela aussi était quelque chose qui provenait du temps chez Orochimaru, ce vide hideux, tellement froid. Naruto sentit une bouffée de colère s’allumer en lui.

« J’ai fait en sorte que nul ne puisse jamais les utiliser. Ils sont là où nul n’ira les chercher. Ils sont retournés aux défunts. »

_Ho, bien, bon réflexe, comme ça personne n’ira se faire faire une greffe pour aller jouer les ninjas copieurs…_

La colère irrationnelle s’embrasa un peu plus en lui. Il n’était pas sûr pourquoi, mais ça n’aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Sasuke n’avait pas le droit de rester aussi impassible. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il aurait du être, et ce n’était pas _juste,_ si une quelconque justice existait. C’était mauvais, aussi mauvais que la folie après le fratricide. Il détestait ça.

En cet instant, il haïssait Orochimaru, Itachi, le masque de glace sur le visage de Sasuke et Sasuke lui-même avec une ferveur égale, brûlante d’intensité.

 

Avec les années, il était devenu meilleur à cacher ses sentiments, mais n’importe qui  le connaissant savait qu’au-dessus d’un certain seuil ceux-ci devenaient dangereusement incontrôlables. Et s’il n’en était pas là, la colère absurde était présente, à présent trop forte pour qu’il puisse tout à fait vouloir la réprimer.

Et c’est pour ça que les mots suivants sortirent sans réflexion et brutaux, cherchant à blesser, à provoquer une réaction.

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait de l’avoir tué ? »

 

Sasuke ne tressaillit pas, ni l’encre de ses prunelles ne vacilla. Mais au moment où Naruto pensait qu’il ne répondrait plus et commençait à paniquer, réalisant trop tard qu’il avait probablement outrepassé l’une des limites invisibles, il leva un peu la tête, et soutint son regard, vraiment.

Et Naruto ne fut pas certain de ce qu’il avait vu, mais c’était immense et vide, vacant. Puis plus rien. La vulnérabilité de cette nuit-là avait disparu, de même que la résolution glacée. Il ne restait que l’indifférence contrôlée et lointaine, l’habituel masque impassible et pourtant étrangement fragile.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Naruto se força à relâcher ses muscles noués. La colère avait disparu d’un coup, mouchée avec autant de facilité que la flamme d’une bougie. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il soit tendu comme ça, comme si le moindre mot pouvait déclencher une attaque surprise ou un guet-apens imprévu. C’était stupide, _Sasuke_ était stupide.

Il ne répondit rien et s’appliquait à respirer régulièrement lorsque contre toute attente Sasuke continua à parler.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Je pensais… Je pensais que si je le tuais ils seraient en paix, et moi… Que ça cesserait de faire mal, de brûler. »

Il se tue et fixa Naruto comme s’il venait seulement de réaliser sa présence – ou qu’il venait de se rendre compte à quel point il s’ouvrait, et laissait percevoir cette soudaine vulnérabilité. Ses pupilles noires se dilatèrent légèrement.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Naruto. »

 

Naruto était ce qu’il y avait de plus proche de l’expert en Sasukeologie. Il savait que toute marque de soutient ou de compassion, qu’elle soit physique ou verbale, serait probablement très mal reçue. Et puis de toute façon c’était le truc de Sakura ça. Il ne savait pas faire. La seule chose à laquelle il était bon, c’était frapper, et être frappé en retour.

 _Et s’allonger dans la boue,_ ajouta une voix insidieuse dans son cerveau, provoquant une nouvelle bouffée de colère et une douleur imprévue, mordante.

« C’est hors de question. 

Le regard de Sasuke s’anima et sa bouche prit un pli dur.

- Je n’ai que faire de ta pitié. Sors de chez moi. »

Étonnant comme Sasuke pouvait parfois être étonnamment perceptif, et pourtant complètement à côté de la plaque. Naruto croisa les bras dans une attitude de défit buté qui n’augurait rien de bon.

« Ça tombe bien alors, parce que tu ne l’as pas. Tu n’es qu’un crétin si tu penses le contraire », siffla–t-il avec colère. Cela non plus n’avait jamais changé au cours des années, la capacité irritante qu’avait Sasuke à le faire sortir de ses gons en l’espace de deux mots. « Par contre, tu vas avoir mon poing dans la gueule si tu laisses gagner Itachi et que tu continues à te morfondre comme un rat crevé. »

L’expression de Sasuke passa de gardée à dangereuse en une fraction de seconde, mais avec un manque d’instinct proprement indécent pour un anbu, Naruto n’y prêta pas la moindre attention. 

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Naruto…  

- Et qu’est ce que je ne connais pas, hein ? J’ai été avec toi tout ce temps Sasuke, tu te souviens ? C’était le pacte. Tu restes, et en échange je sers d’appas et je m’assure que tu puisses l’affronter en paix. Et maintenant le pacte est rompu, non ? Parce que tu as eu ce que tu voulais et que ton frère est mort. » Les mots jaillissaient en une tempête confuse et désordonnée. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait dire, où tout cela menait. Il s’en moquait. Chaque mot prononcé était vrai. Douloureux mais vrai. 

L’expression de Sasuke avait mué de la colère en autre chose de plus grand, de difficilement définissable qui la contenait tout entière et aussi un tourbillon d’autres choses. Un masque de douleur et de choc. De perte immense. 

« Tu devrais être heureux non ? Soulagé ? Tu as atteint ton rêve Sasuke, ce pourquoi tu as tout donné. » Sa voix mourut. « Dis-moi Sasuke. Je te l’ai déjà demandé une fois il y a longtemps. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça valait le coup ? » 

 _Est-ce que la souffrance valait le coup ? Est-ce que la trahison le valait ? La haine, la solitude ? Cette douleur ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de presque donner ton corps, de presque donner ma vie ? Valait-ce les larmes de Sakura et les miennes, et toutes celles que tu n’as plus jamais versé, qui se sont asséchées en toi ? Valait-ce le chemin de destruction et de douleur que tu as laissé dernière toi ?_  

Est-ce que ça valait le coup, Sasuke ?

 

 

Il s’était penché en avant, franchissant la distance qui les séparait et sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure déchirant, pressant. La colère, la douleur, la confusion n’auraient pas été plus perceptibles s’il les avait hurlées à pleine voix comme il savait si bien le faire. 

Sasuke respirait par à-coups secs et l’encre de ses yeux était brouillée, comme si elle avait été diluée avec trop d’eau. 

Le corps du jeune homme se contracta un instant, réaction aux paroles ou à la trop grande proximité, et le frisson fut clairement visible. 

« Répond-moi Sasuke. Répond-moi. » 

Les poings de Naruto étaient noués sur son pantalon de toile, appuyés sur ses cuisses pour maintenir son équilibre, et les mots se déposèrent comme de la buée sur la peau trop pâle.

  

Sasuke déglutit et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Les mots mourraient, se heurtaient dans sa gorge sans parvenir à sortir. Il ne savait pas quels mots il voulait dire, lesquels il voulait prononcer. La douleur dans sa tête était insupportable. 

 Il se détourna. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. 

Mais cette hésitation, n’était-ce pas déjà un aveu ? L’aveu qu’il avait tout perdu pour rien ? 

Non. 

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa haine avait été vraie, leur mort à eux tous avait été vraie, de même que son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit, sa lâcheté, sa terreur d’enfant. Tout cela avait été vrai. 

De quel droit Naruto osait-il prétendre le contraire ? 

Sa haine avait été la vérité absolue, la seule et unique raison. Il avait survécu, et haït, et tout cela n’avait eu de sens que parce qu’il tuerait son frère de ses propres mains un jour, parce que toute autre option était inexistante… 

 

« Qu’est ce que ça changerait si je te répondais Naruto ? » Sa voix était rauque, un peu cassée, avec une note de défi et de rage sous-jacente. Il tourna de nouveau la tête, cette fois pour refaire face au blond qui était toujours trop près, le souffle court et les muscles noués. Ses pupilles noires se plantèrent dans celles d’un bleu impossible et n’en bougèrent plus, le défiant de répondre, de s’approcher plus. 

« Qu’est ce que ça changerait ? Il n’y a que toi pour penser que cela pourrait modifier les choses. » Il déglutit. « Ce que je pense ou non n’a pas d’importance au final. On ne peut changer le passé. Et Itachi devait mourir de ma main. C’est tout ce qui a jamais importé. Comment pourrais-je regretter ? » 

Naruto expira lentement, presque douloureusement, força ses poings à se desserrer. Il se recula avec maladresse, jusqu’à ce que son dos touche de nouveau le mur et baissa la tête. Il restait de la colère sur son visage, mais surtout de la confusion. 

« Alors ça valait la peine, et tu le referais si c’était à refaire. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j’ai l’impression que c’est toi qui est mort, hein ?»

  

La retraite soudaine de Naruto surpris vaguement Sasuke. La partie de son esprit qui n’était pas intoxiquée par la trop grande proximité, par l’amertume de la haine et la brûlure résiduelle de son courroux lui fit remarquer que c’était très peu caractéristique du blond. Elle ajouta également qu’il se mêlait décidément de choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Mais à cet instant précis quelque chose était effectivement mort en Sasuke, abattu par les mots de Naruto et l’étrangeté de la perte. L’atmosphère dans la pièce était décalée, presque irréelle. 

Un instant Sasuke se dit qu’il avait rêvé tout cela, Itachi, Naruto et la boue, cette fin d’après-midi dans la pénombre bleue de son appartement. 

Peut-être qu’il avait rêvé tout le reste aussi, et que quand il s’éveillerait Itachi lui lancerait un sourire en coin par-dessus son petit-déjeuner et d’une pichenette sur le front repousserait leur entraînement ensemble à une autre fois. Et Sasuke ne lui en voudrait même pas, parce que cela signifierait qu’ils étaient vivants, tous, et qu’il n’était pas obligé de haïr son frère, la moitié de son univers d’enfant ; qu’il n’était pas péniblement conscient de la présence du blond face à lui et l’amertume visible dans ses yeux bleus. 

Mais ça n’avait pas été un rêve. 

Il fit la seule chose qui avait le moindre sens à cet instant précis.

  

Sans que Naruto ne face un geste pour l’éviter, Sasuke se laissa basculer à genoux, en avant, et frappa l’anbu blond de toutes ses forces, mettant dans le mouvement la vitesse et la précision qu’il réservait normalement aux ennemis ou aux entraînements de très haut niveau. Il était rapide, mais si Naruto avait été sur ses gardes et prêt à réagir, il aurait pu parer ou éviter le coup. 

Mais il n’esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de défense et sa tête partit sur le côté, heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd. 

 

Quand il refit lentement face, Sasuke était debout au milieu du salon, son bras invalide toujours contre son torse, l’échancrure de son yukata révélant un triangle de torse clair et un mamelon rose sombre au-dessus des bandages qui couvraient son abdomen. Son autre bras, celui dont il venait de le frapper, pendait le long de son flanc, le poing contracté. La ligne de ses épaules tremblait légèrement.

  

Naruto essuya vaguement le sang qu’il sentait couler de sa bouche, mais resta immobile là où il était, à demi adossé contre le mur, à fixer Sasuke. La douleur du coup n’était qu’un picotement à l’arrière de sa conscience. 

Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? 

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait voulu, pas pour cela qu’il était venu ici. Il était venu parce qu’il s’inquiétait et que si lui ne tirait pas Sasuke de sa morosité à coups de pieds dans le cul, personne ne le ferait… 

Mais au final, il n’avait rien dit de ce qu’il voulait dire et au contraire poussé Sasuke dans ses derniers retranchements, retourné le kunaï dans la plaie. 

C’était ses propres doutes et ses propres questions qu’il avait lancés à la face de son ami. Sa propre peur. Parce que si la mort d’Itachi signifiait la fin du pacte qui les avait liés, rien ne forçait plus Sasuke à rester. 

Et si tout cela, la trahison et tout le reste, avait valu le coup, cela signifiait que leur présence à ses côtés, l’amitié fragile qui s’était renouée durant ces années ne signifiait rien de plus qu’une simple compagnie qu’il fallait bien supporter en attendant de pouvoir tuer Itachi. Cela signifiait que pas une seconde Sakura, lui-même ou Kakashi-sensei n’avaient été plus importants qu’Itachi. Jamais.  

Et Naruto avait peur. Peur que Sasuke parte encore et peur de ne rien pouvoir faire cette fois-ci. 

Il l’avait pourchassé avec tout ce qu’il avait la première fois, avait été prêt à mourir, à abandonner son rêve même, si cela signifiait qu’il ramènerait Sasuke. C’était devenu son but, et à l’époque, il avait vaguement été conscient de l’aspect obsessionnel de cette quête, alors que l’autre venait tout juste d’admettre qu’ils étaient amis, et avait essayé de le tuer immédiatement après... Mais cela n’avait eu aucune importance. 

Aujourd’hui le lien qui les unissait était plus fort, plus étrange aussi que ce tout premier lien des années auparavant, quand Sasuke debout sur l’eau à la vallée de la fin avait déclaré vouloir le rompre. Ils avaient passé les trois dernières années côte à côte, depuis le retour de Sasuke du Son. Ils avaient réappris à combattre dos-à-dos, avaient réglé leurs comptes de manière aussi violente que satisfaisante et Naruto avait défendu crocs et ongles la cause de Sasuke face à l’Hokage. Ils étaient passés anbu ensemble et au fur et à mesure Sasuke avait fini par accepter sa présence, la rechercher même et ils avaient passé des journées à s’entraîner ensemble, ou simplement à déterrer des parchemins de jutsu du fin fond de la bibliothèque des Uchiha ou de celle de Kakashi, Naruto étalé par terre sur le ventre et Sasuke assis parfaitement droit contre un mur… Ils avaient continué à se battre et à s’insulter copieusement, à se haïr parfois, mais l’accord tacite avait toujours été présent, cette résignation mutuelle et muette à l’amitié, qui n’avait jamais été discutée mais dont chacun admettait bon gré mal gré la présence. 

Ça avait été très bien comme ça.

  

Mais maintenant tout pouvait changer. 

Itachi était mort et déjà quelque chose avait muté entre eux, au moment où leurs corps s’étaient touchés, où la chaleur avait envahi le ventre de Naruto.

 Et il ne voulait pas que tout cela n’ait été qu’une parenthèse dans la vengeance de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son meilleur ami à nouveau. 

 

Mais peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard.


	7. Noir (2)

La seconde fois qu’ils couchent ensemble, Naruto ne s’y attendait pas, promis juré craché.

Ils ne couchent pas ensemble d’ailleurs. C’est une lutte indistincte, un échange de fluides corporels, et comme à peu près tout entre eux cela commence – et se poursuit - comme un combat, parce que Sasuke est incapable d’accepter autre chose et parce que Naruto ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre, qu’il ne peut que _vouloir,_ et que c’est trop, trop vite, trop fort, parce que c’est Sasuke.

 

À vrai dire il ne s’attendait à rien. Tout est trop confus, trop étrange, et la réalisation de sa propre vulnérabilité face à celle de Sasuke le déstabilisa peut-être plus que tout le reste. Peut-être même plus que le yukata entrouvert et la naissance des ombres bleues et découpées sur les muscles de Sasuke, peut-être même plus que la soudaine chaleur et cette brutale détermination à prouver la réalité du lien entre eux, aussi irrationnelle que la colère et la confusion qui ont précédé et tout aussi absolue, alors même que l’action risque de détruire définitivement ce même lien.

En fait, il ne réfléchit pas. 

- 

« Sors d’ici, Naruto »

La voix de Sasuke était étroitement contrôlée, et aurait trompé n’importe qui d’autre même parmi ceux qui le connaissent, à l’exception peut-être de Kakashi-sensei.

« Non », s’entendit-il répondre. « Sasuke, je… suis désolé. 

- Très bien, maintenant fous le camp de chez moi. »

Naruto se redressa un peu et découvrit les dents, alors que l’irritation faisait son grand retour. Bon sang, Sasuke avait-t-il vraiment besoin d’être un tel mur d’impassibilité hautaine tout le temps ?

« Hé, salaud, je suis en train de m’excuser, tu n’es pas obligé de te conduire comme un connard méprisant…

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je veux que tu sortes de chez moi. »

- Et comme ça tu pourras recommencer à te morfondre en paix ? Cours toujours, tu as eu suffisamment d’une semaine pour faire ça. »

Le poing de Sasuke s’ouvrit puis se referma et tout en retenant un geste de parade instinctif Naruto réalisa que sa poitrine se soulèvait à intervalles brefs et irréguliers. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, rendant ses yeux encore plus noirs.

Il s’appuya d’une main contre le mur derrière lui et se remit debout, sans quitter des yeux l’Uchiha en face de lui. 

« Je t’encule Naruto. Sors d’ici maintenant. »

Et c’est à ce moment-là que tout dérapa, parce qu’au lieu de répondre par une autre insulte, et peut-être de trouver un moyen de traîner Sasuke jusqu’à un terrain d’entraînement pour ventiler la tension une bonne fois pour toute, Naruto fit un pas en avant, qui le mena presque torse contre torse avec l’Uchiha. Et il sourit d’un demi-sourire confiant, prédateur, et sa voix n’était qu’un souffle rauque et suggestif.

« Non, c’est moi qui t’encule Sasuke, et avec plaisir. » 

Si les pupilles de Sasuke étaient dilatées _avant,_ il n’y avait probablement pas de mot pour cet instant précis _._ Pourtant il répondit par un haussement de sourcils hautain et un rictus chargé d’un mépris plutôt convaincant.

« Ne soit pas trop présomptueux, trou-du-cul. »

Mais le sourire vacilla quand Naruto fit un pas de plus en avant et posa sa main à plat contre son torse –et son souffle était court, Naruto pouvait le sentir en plus de la chaleur qui dévorait sa paume ; et la très (très) petite part de son cerveau qui conservait une once de rationalité lui fit remarquer que c’était plutôt une bonne chose. Que ça pouvait peut-être prolonger son espérance de vie d’une dizaine de secondes de plus, qu’il avait même une chance de s’en sortir, s’il se mettait à courir _maintenant…_

Au lieu de quoi il glissa sa jambe derrière celle de Sasuke, et _poussa._  

Sasuke était rapide et plus habile, mais si Naruto était plus petit, il compensait en étant aussi plus lourd et physiquement plus fort. Au corps à corps c’est lui qui avait l’avantage et ils le savaient tous les deux. Et même si évidemment cette considération n’aurait pas une seconde n’empêché Sasuke de résister, Naruto avait bien calculé sa poussée, et la gravité fit le reste. 

Ils atterrirent durement sur le plancher de bois, dans un entrelacs de membres. Sasuke amortit sa chute sans même avoir besoin d’y penser, tête rentrée contre sa poitrine et dos arrondis malgré le poids de l’autre. Et avant Naruto n’ait tout à fait fini de prendre conscience ce qu’il venait exactement de faire – _mais qu’est ce qui m’a pris ???-_ , Sasuke se cambra sous lui, saisit à deux mains le col du blond qui se déchira à moitié quand il le tira vers lui dans le mouvement, et _frappa_ de toutes ses forces. 

Il y eut un craquement de mauvais augure quand son front rencontra le nez de Naruto et celui-ci sentit le sang chaud ruisseler, mais Sasuke ne s’arrêta pas pour si peu et d’un nouveau mouvement de hanche il parvint à dégager sa jambe droite, suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre appuiet intervertir leurs positions.

L’air contenu dans les poumons de Naruto s’échappa d’un coup quand son dos heurta le sol à plat et que le genou de Sasuke s’enfonça une fois dans son ventre avant de se reposer par terre pour assurer son équilibre.

Le visage du jeune homme au-dessus de lui était fermé en une grimace rageuse, mais ses yeux étaient trop écarquillés et sa respiration trop inégale pour un combat qui avait à peine duré une seconde, deux tout au plus.

« Je t’avais prévenu, ne soit pas trop présomptueux, Naruto. »

 

La douleur à son visage et dans son ventre eurent l’avantage de tirer Naruto de l’indécision paniquée qui l’avait un instant envahi. Il toussa un peu pour dégager le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge. C’était de nouveau une situation qu’il maîtisait, même si pas tout à fait, et dans ces cas-là il savait quoi faire. La réaction à ce genre de situation était trop profondément ancrée dans son inconscient, et même s’il savait vaguement que ce terrain connu débouchait à terme sur un territoire qui l’était beaucoup moins, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir.

 Sasuke était penché au-dessus de lui, beaucoup trop près pour le calme physique de Naruto. Sa main droite était refermée comme un étau sur l’un de ses poignets, l’immobilisant au sol, mais il pesait inconsciemment beaucoup moins sur l’autre, celle qu’il venait d’arracher aux bandages qui maintenaient le bras. La pensée incongrue que Sakura n’allait pas être contente du tout traversa vaguement l’esprit de Naruto avant de disparaître sous des préoccupations plus pressantes.  De si près il ne pouvait que sentir l’odeur de Sasuke, enivrante, un mélange de cuir sec, d’huile à nettoyer les armes et de quelque chose d’autre qui n’était que lui.

Sans laisser le temps à Sasuke d’affermir sa position, Naruto dégagea son bras et agrippa l’épaule de son équipier tandis qu’il coinçait la jambe du côté opposé sous la sienne. Avec une torsion soudaine, il roula sur lui-même, et au terme d’une brève lutte durant laquelle le yukata de Sasuke laissa entendre un bruit de déchirure inquiétant leurs positions étaient de nouveau interverties et un Sasuke échevelé et haletant se trouvait immobilisé sous le poids de Naruto.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, et Sasuke essaya vainement de se dégager en déséquilibrant Naruto. Ses muscles se tendirent et ils luttèrent en silence alors que le blond pesait de tout son poids contre lui. Cette fois-ci l’effet de surprise avait disparu et le bras faible de Sasuke se retrouva immobilisé au-dessus de sa tête. Il laissa échapper un juron entre ses dents serrées. À présent, leurs deux respirations étaient labourées comme s’ils venaient de courir le parcours d’obstacle d’entraînement des anbus.

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke portaient en eux des promesses de mort toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres et Naruto se demanda une fraction de seconde s’il avait imaginé l’étincelle de quelque chose d’autre avant que l’Uchiha ne commence à se débattre. C’était difficile à dire. Il n’était pas doué pour lire les gens, il n’avait pas l’intelligence aigue de Sakura, les yeux de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait qu’essayer de deviner, et ne pas renoncer.

 

Il y avait du sang sur la joue pâle de Sasuke, et il fallu une bonne seconde à Naruto pour réaliser que c’est le sien bien que son nez ait déjà arrêté de saigner.

Leurs deux corps étaient étroitement liés, presque torse contre torse pour réduire l’espace d’amorçage des coups et lorsque Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour l’insulter, ou le menacer, ou Dieu sait quoi d’autre, les lèvres de Naruto vinrent heurter les siennes dans un mouvement irréfléchi.

 

Ce n’était qu’un parodie de baiser, instinctif, maladroit et violent, au goût de sang et de sel. Et quand Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche et que la langue de Naruto franchit ses lèvres, ce n’était une action réfléchie de la part d’aucun d’entre eux… Mais ça l’était sans doute au moins à moitié lorsque Sasuke referma ses dents sur la langue de Naruto, et serra.

Dans le fond de sa gorge Naruto émit ce qui ressemblait fortement à un glapissement de douleur offensé et surpris, qui s’étouffa dans leurs bouches et ne sortit que comme un gémissement. Il eut un mouvement de retrait, mais Sasuke ne lâcha pas prise, pas même lorsque le poids sur ses poignets s’allégea et que le goût du sang se fit plus prononcé contre sa propre langue.

Et soudain Naruto bougea, et son genou vint se nicher entre les jambes de Sasuke, pressant contre le yukata à demi défait et le tissu de ses sous-vêtements.

 

Cette fois c’est Sasuke qui laissa échapper un bruit de gorge incontrôlé, et sous le corps de Naruto il se raidit brutalement. La pression de ses dents sur la langue de Naruto se relâcha et expérimentalement le blond répèta le mouvement, pressant sa cuisse contre le bas-ventre de Sasuke. Cette fois-ci aucun son ne franchit les lèvres de l’Uchiha, mais le spasme qui le traversa était visible à l’œil nu et sa bouche s’ouvrit sur un souffle silencieux. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais Naruto n’était pas certain qu’il le voie réellement.

D’une main tremblante il essuya le sang qui perlait sur ses lèvres, et attendit une fraction de seconde avant de parler, parce que sa voix risquait de le trahir.

« Bo-bordel Sasuke, t’as failli m’arracher la langue… Qu’est ce qui t’as pris, t’étais pas obligé de faire ça connard ! »

Sasuke aussi eut besoin d’une fraction de seconde pour se reprendre, mais son expression agressive était beaucoup plus réussie que celle de Naruto malgré ses joues légèrement empourprées et son regard fiévreux qui le toisait.

« Tu l’as cherché, crétin… Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire… Lâche-moi.»

 

La tête de Naruto lui tournait vaguement, et son esprit courait en cercles fermés, s’arrêtant alternativement sur deux faits aussi indiscutables qu’antagonistes. D’un côté la stupidité incommensurable de ce qu’il était en train de faire – _qu’est-ce qu’il était_ exactement _en train de faire, d’ailleurs, à part la plus grosse connerie de son existence ?-,_ Sasuke allait le haïr et cette fois il n’y aurait pas de retour possible… Et de l’autre côté l’expression de surprise qui avait envahi un instant le visage de Sasuke en même temps que la décharge de plaisir, cette expression étrangement fascinante qu’il n’avait encore jamais vue, pas même cette fois là auprès du corps d’Itachi. Et aussi son gémissement étouffé, et la façon dont son corps a ondulé sous le sien, mu par un besoin que Sasuke n’arrivait pas à s’autoriser. La langue de feu du désir qui se contorsionnait dans son propre ventre.

Il avait la bouche terriblement sèche.

« Lâche-moi Naruto. »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, et n’essaya même pas de forcer un sourire.

« Non. »

 

Il se demanda vaguement si l’Uchiha avait réalisé qu’il n’immobilisait plus qu’un seul de ses bras, puis oublia la question lorsqu’il frotta de nouveau sa jambe contre l’érection de Sasuke avant que ce dernier ne décide de se passer de mots et de l’exécuter manu militari.

Son souffle vacilla, mais il continua à foudroyer Naruto du regard. Si les Regards pouvaient tuer, Sasuke aurait probablement à son actif le décompte de morts le plus élevé des Cinq pays, en compétition directe avec Gaara.

Avec plus de confiance en lui Naruto répèta le mouvement une nouvelle fois, plus agressivement, puis encore, cherchant sur le visage étroitement contrôlé de Sasuke les indices dont il avait besoin, cherchant cette expression de nouveau. Dans le même temps, il laissa sa main libre remonter sur le torse bandé de son équipier, entre les plis sombres du yukata et jusqu’à la peau.

Sasuke était en train de dégager l’une de ses jambes, mais son mouvement avorta et Naruto sentit sa cuisse se contracter contre la sienne. L’insulte qu’il était sur le point de prononcer mourru sur ses lèvres, «  _Ah…_ », et le propre souffle de Naruto se tarit dans sa poitrine. La langue de feu était partout à présent, dans le moindre de ses nerfs, et le moindre contact peau contre peau déclenchait un infime frisson qui se propageait sur tout son épiderme. Il n’avait jamais réalisé à quel point un simple contact pouvait être si enivrant. Mais en même temps ce n’est pas comme si beaucoup de monde le touchait volontairement, en dehors des combats et des soins.

Il se demanda si Sasuke se rendait compte à quel point sa main tremblait, et s’il réalisait qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il est en train de faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, pas maintenant, et quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la trace d’une cicatrice ancienne, qu’il entreprit d’en remonter le cours, le dos de Sasuke s’arqua de nouveau, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Et sa jambe libre se plia soudain et vint s’appuyer contre l’entrejambe de Naruto.

 

Le contact fut comme une décharge, plus violente que tout ce à quoi il s’attendait et tous les muscles de son dos se contractèrent d’un coup tandis qu’il laissait échapper un halètement surpris et que dans un mouvement instinctif de bassin, il se collait plus étroitement encore à la jambe de Sasuke. La chaleur dans son ventre débordait, demandait contact et apaisement, et son pantalon de toile était bien trop serré.

Les pupilles de Sasuke étaient trop dilatés et un peu vagues, mais même ainsi elles avaient également une lueur de satisfaction et de supériorité – _connard-_ lorsque Naruto revint chercher la friction, encore et encore, et qu’il ne put retenir un râle étouffé.

Sa main abandonna la cicatrice et remonta rapidement, allant et venant sans douceur contre la peau pâle, accrochant au passage un mamelon rosit et provoquant un spasme incontrôlé des hanches de Sasuke. Sa mâchoire se contracta tandis que la main de Naruto continuait ses tâtonnements et il expira à travers ses dents serrées.

« Imbécile, tu mets… du sang partout. »

 

Naruto se détourna un instant du visage de l’Uchiha, pour constater que c’était effectivement le cas : il utilisait la main avec laquelle il avait essuyé son nez et sa bouche ensanglantés et les bandages ainsi qu’une bonne partie du torse de Sasuke étaient couverts de traces et d’empreintes écarlates. Noir, blanc et rouge, et par-dessus sa propre main à la peau bronzée.

Entre deux goulées d’air, il émit un son qui aurait pu passer pour un grognement offensé mais n’était en fait qu’un râle. Il avait du mal à être cohérent et c’était une insulte personnelle que Sasuke le soit encore autant.

« C’est… ta faute, tu n’avais qu’a pas me casser le nez – _ha !-_  salaud… 

- T’avais qu’à… être suffisamment doué pour… l’éviter, nullard. » Sasuke le toisa, et le masque était encore presque totalement en place malgré la fièvre qui empourprait ses joues. 

« Ho… et un peu – _hn-_ de sang te gène, hein ? » 

Sasuke arracha soudain sa main qui était encore prisonnière de la poigne de Naruto et profitant du manque de méfiance du blond fit brutalement basculer leur étreinte, jusqu’à être une nouvelle fois au-dessus. Ses mains enserrèrent douloureusement les poignets de son équipier, mais pas un instant ils ne cessèrent de s’arc-bouter désespérément l’un contre l’autre. Cette fois c’est sa bouche qui vint chercher celle de Naruto, mordant et goûtant frénétiquement. Avec un grondement l’anbu blond se débattit. La friction était telle qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait éjaculer ici et maintenant, ce qui était hors question… Et au terme de quelques torsions et autres coups de genoux dans le ventre de Sasuke, il parvint à placer sa jambe pliée entre leurs deux corps, s’arrachant un trop long instant à la chaleur et il laissa échapper un gémissement face à la perte soudaine, mais il _poussa_ malgré tout, projetta Sasuke sur le côté de toutes ses forces.

Dans un fracas de verre brisé, l’Uchiha s’écrasa sur la table basse qui était appuyée contre le mur sous la fenêtre.

Le choc fut tel qu’un parchemin calligraphié probablement aussi coûteux qu’ancien tomba du mur et alla rouler au milieu des éclats de verre… Mais aucun des deux ne s’en rendit compte, parce que Sasuke s’était déjà remis sur ses pieds, ignorant la coupure sur sa pommette et les éclats acérés, et il était de nouveau sur Naruto qui n’eut que le temps de se redresser à demi, et ils roulèrent de nouveau ensemble au sol, dans un entrelacs de coudes et de genoux, et d’insulte entrecoupées par leurs souffles labourés.

 

Ils finirent par heurter un mur et s’immobilisèrent, poussant l’un contre l’autre avec une violence presque désespérée. Le T-shirt noir déjà déchiré de Naruto n’était plus qu’un souvenir abandonné à quelques mètres de là après que Sasuke ne s’en soit servi un peu trop énergiquement comme prise, et quant au yukata il était à présent totalement défait et son état ne vallait pas beaucoup mieux, imbibé de sueur, coincé en plis désordonnés sous les épaules de l’Uchiha.

Avec un râle rageur qui ne masqua pas le tremblement dans ses épaules, le brun arracha sa bouche de celle de Naruto.

« Va… te faire voir Uzumaki, je ne suis pas une putain de kunoïchi… si t’as envie de mettre ta verge dans quelque chose trouves-toi une… fille… pour écarter les- _hn_ jambes… 

- T’as pas… intérêt que Sakura t’entende dire ce genre de truc si tu veux… garder ta sale gueule de beau gosse, connard… » Naruto s’interrompit un instant avec une expiration bruyante lorsque Sasuke agrippa ses cheveux d’un geste approximatif pour le rapprocher et mettre le creux de son épaule à porté de ses dents.

 _\- Arrête… »_ Il repoussa le brun avec brutalité, suffisamment pour qu’ils puissent être nez à nez et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres irritées. « Et… je vais te dire un truc, _Uchiha_ , je suis pas une putain  de kunoïchi non plus… et pourtant je l’ai fait pour toi. » Il accompagna chaque mot d’un mouvement rageur des hanches, frottant leurs érections couvertes de tissus l’une contre l’autre, et le souffle de Sasuke se bloqua un instant.

Quand il se souvint qu’il savait respirer, son visage se ferma et il grimaça.

« Pas de chan-… »

 Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce que Naruto enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule gauche et sa langue et ses dents vinrent laper et mordre, sucer la peau, et tout à coup ses lèvres frôlèrent la barrière extérieure de protection du sceau maudit. 

La décharge qui traversa le corps de Sasuke n’avait rien à voir avec les précédentes. L’explosion de _douleur-plaisir-surprise_ plus terriblement intense que tout ce qu’il avait exprimé jusque-là se refléta sur son visage et sa tête bascula en arrière tandis qu’il laissait échapper un cri rauque qu’il n’eut pas le temps de retenir. Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement sur les mèches ébouriffées et pleines de sueur de Naruto alors que son autre main griffait inutilement le plancher à la recherche d’un appui.

Contre lui le blond s’immobilisa brusquement, et la chaleur de sa bouche quitta son cou. 

« Sas’ke ? »

Il ne demanda pas “ça va ?”, parce que pour l’Uchiha ça aurait été une insulte et dieu sait comment il aurait réagit. Les choses étaient suffisamment mauvaises comme ça.

Sauf que _ça_ c’était Sasuke et lui en train de rouler par terre dans l’appartement de l’Uchiha, qu’il voulait, qu’il prenait, et que Sasuke ne l’avait toujours pas frappé.

Enfin si, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment, parce que nul ne pouvait prétendre _forcer_ Sasuke Uchiha et s’il décidait que Naruto allait trop loin, il savait qu’il le découvrirait en même temps que le Chidori dans sa poitrine ou le kunaï sous sa gorge.

Parce que les actes de Sasuke en avaient toujours plus dit que les mots. Et que ce qu’il ne _faisait pas_ avaitautant d’importance que ce qu’il faisait.

Il n’avait jamais essayé de partir de nouveau. Quand Sakura et Naruto le traînaient au restaurant, il éait à peu près muet et il se conduisait comme si la présence de ses équipiers était un poids accablant et un peu honteux, mais il était _là,_ et parfois ses moues affligées ressemblaient juste un peu trop à des sourires. Et il jurait peut-être, et menaçait et lançait des regards meurtriers, mais son corps était là, contre le sien.

La pensée rendit Naruto un peu nauséeux, et en même temps étrangement extatique. Tout  allait trop vite. C’était Sasuke, _Sasuke_ bordel _._

Sasuke, trop fier pour son propre bien, Sasuke dont la carapace était déjà bien trop fêlée. Sasuke qui craignait sa propre faiblesse plus que tout et pourtant lui offrait sa gorge… Il allait le regretter, il le savait, d’une manière ou d’une autre. La certitude était là à l’arrière de son esprit, mais pas assez forte, pas contre le désir qui bouillait en lui. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter de toucher Sasuke à présent. Et il était déjà trop tard de toute façon, les choses étaient trop engagées pour qu’aucun d’entre eux puisse prétendre qu’il ne s’était rien passé, que c’était juste un combat qui a dégénéré.

Si les choses avaient commencé à dégénérer, c’est bien avant ça.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu’il avait un instant fermés et fixa le visage de Sasuke sous lui. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entrouverte dans une expression tendue qui aurait pu être douleur aussi bien que plaisir, sa respiration était erratique. Des mèches d’encre rendues poisseuses par la sueur collaient à son front et d’autres encadraient son visage, sur le parquet.

Cette simple vision aurait suffit à le rendre instantanément dur s’il ne l’avait pas déjà été.

 

D’un ton bas parce que la voix lui manquait, Naruto appella de nouveau, inquiet. La brusque convulsion de Sasuke lui avait soudainement rappelé ce qu’il savait déjà, à quel point il leur était facile de se blesser l’un l’autre et cette connaissance tout autant que la peur qu’elle engendra se mêlaient amèrement au désir, le rendant étrangement plus consistant, à tel point qu’il en devint douloureux. À tel point qu’il avait l’impression que sa propre poitrine allait exploser. 

« Sas’ke ? » 

 Son équipier expira et entrouvrit les yeux tandis que sa prise dans les cheveux de Naruto se relâchait et il lui adressa un regard perçant qui fit se tordre quelque chose dans l’estomac de Naruto. Sasuke parvint presque à masquer le frisson qui le traversa par une grimace arrogante. 

« Tss… déjà fatigué, Uzumaki ? » 

Naruto répondit par un sourire mordant de sa composition, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s’interrompit avant d’avoir laissé échapper quoi que ce soit. La tête lui tournait et il n’était plus sûr de rien, juste de la présence de Sasuke et d’à quel point tout n’était que violence et confrontation entre eux. À quel point il le désirait, maintenant. Il se demanda si le défit muet pour la dominance, sa propre fierté, étaient les seules choses qui empêchaient Sasuke d’interrompre leur étreinte. Il se demanda si Sasuke ne le laissait faire que pour distraire la douleur et la confusion dans son propre esprit. 

« Oh, Naruto, c’est une tâche trop compliquée pour ton cerveau ? Si tu fais quelque chose, fais le bien crétin… » Le ton était provocant, hautain, mais pas totalement maîtrisé. C’était la chose la plus proche de l’encouragement verbal ou de la _demande_ que Naruto obtiendrait. C’était déjà beaucoup trop. 

 _Sasuke, c’est Sasuke,_ bourdonna une petite voix en lui, _Sasuke, Sasuke…_  

Ça n’aurait pas dû pas sembler aussi normal, et il n’aurait pas dû pas le désirer à tel point que tout le reste disparaisse.

  

Il sentit sa vision se teinter de rouge tandis que sous lui l’Uchiha laissait échapper un grognement impatient et cherchait ses hanches d’un mouvement de bassin. Naruto était tétanisé au-dessus de lui et malgré le besoin qui engluait chacun de ses membres, qui liquéfiait son intérieur, il resta parfaitement immobile lorsque Sasuke plaqua agressivement ses hanches contres les siennes, lorsque sa main se referma sur son épaule et qu’il enfonca ses doigts dans les muscles pour assurer sa prise.

 Mais lorsque la bouche de Sasuke revint chercher le creux de son cou, et qu’il sentit son corps normalement tellement maîtrisé trembler contre le sien, il laissa retomber sa tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. 

Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement qui ressemblait à un sanglot, et Naruto enfonça ses doigts dans le sol comme pour s’ancrer parce que son propre corps n’en pouvait plus et que tout brûlait en rouge autour de lui. L’une de ses mains reposait sur le yukata, mais sous sa prise le tissu cèda, et il ne l’entendit même pas alors que ses ongles s’enfoncaient dans le bois, et que le goût de sang dans sa bouche se fesait plus prononcé.

  

Et il se pressa contre Sasuke et ne ressentit plus rien d’autre que le feu rouge qui dévorait tout, leurs hanches se rejoignant dans une lutte convulsive dont le silence était uniquement interrompu par leurs halètements et le heurt des corps...

 Sasuke ramena sa tête dans un geste violent pour arc-bouter ses épaules contre le sol, et quand ses yeux noirs –noirs, toujours noirs- rencontrèrent ceux de Naruto ils s’écarquillèrent un peu plus, mais aucune peur ne se lisit sur son visage, ni dégoût ni rien à part le même déchaînement farouche et désespéré que celui qui brûlait en Naruto. Et ça voulait sans doute dire quelque chose, même s’il ne savait pas quoi.

  

Après cela ils durèrent ridiculement peu de temps.

 Sasuke étouffa son cri en enfonçant ses dents dans l’épaule de Naruto, et Naruto se cambra avec un dernier spasme contre le corps sous le sien avant de se laisser retomber. 

Un instant, il laissa son front reposer contre l’épaule de Sasuke tandis que le feu se retirait, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux ses griffes qui avaient laissé de profonds sillons dans le plancher n’avaient pas fini de se rétracter, et le chakra crépitait encore sous sa peau. 

Sasuke ne dit rien à propos de ses pupilles fendues, rien à propos des canines qui devaient encore dépasser de ses lèvres. Simplement, d’un coup de hanche il se contenta de faire basculer Naruto à côté de lui et détourna la tête, face au mur. 

Ses épaules tremblaient.

  

Et Naruto resta ainsi, dos contre le parquet froid, l’avant de son pantalon désagréablement humide mais trop vidé pour oser bouger. Trop effrayé aussi, tandis que la respiration de Sasuke se calmait lentement, jusqu’à ce que son équipier se mette en position assise et cale son dos contre le mur. Ses yeux noirs étaient de nouveau illisibles et il passa une main sur son front, chassant les mèches désordonnées. 

Il regarda Naruto. 

« Laisses-moi maintenant. Va t’en.»

 

 Et Naruto aurait voulu protester de nouveau, répondre _jamais_ et être sérieux, et mettre Sasuke au défit de se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement, mais il était confus, il avait peur et il lui semblait que son esprit avait à peu près la consistance de ramens oubliés trop longtemps dans l’eau. Il se sentait malade.

  

Alors il se leva, il attrapa son T-shirt en lambeau, et il prit la fuite.

 


	8. Cendre

« Tu es allé voir Sasuke. »

Sakura se tenait dans l’encadrement de sa fenêtre, les poings sur les hanches et une expression ensommeillée très peu satisfaite sur le visage. « Et vous vous êtes encore battus. »

Naruto prit l’expression la plus innocente qu’il put et redirigea un peu de chakra dans la semelle de ses sandales pour maintenir son équilibre sur le mur. Il n’entrait jamais chez Sakura par la porte.

Ce n’est pas que les parents de la jeune femme soient exactement ouvertement hostiles, mais ils n’étaient visiblement pas à l’aise en sa présence, c’était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure dans la ligne un peu rigide de leurs épaules, leur silence crispé.

Malgré l’insistance de sa coéquipière Naruto préférait simplement les éviter autant qu’il le pouvait. Aujourd’hui plus que jamais il n’avait pas besoin des regards vaguement méfiants et des silences embrassés, et il n’avait certainement pas envie d’avoir à jouer l’énergie et l’enthousiasme qui le caractérisaient habituellement.

 

Sakura croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et le toisa avec irritation.

« Alors ? 

\-  Hum… Oui. T’es fortes Sakura-chan. » Bon sang, comment avait-elle su ? Il était rentré directement chez lui après… enfin _après,_ quoi, et avait passé près d’une heure sous une douche brûlante à essayer de ne pas penser et éventuellement de se noyer ou de s’ébouillanter – ou bien les deux.

Lorsqu’il était ressorti les traces que Sasuke avait faites sur son corps avaient presque totalement disparu et il aurait tout aussi bien avoir fantasmé tout ce qui s’était produit. Sauf que non, et la confusion en lui était toujours aussi présente, peut-être même plus dense à présent que son esprit ne pédalait plus dans une bienheureuse semoule post-orgasmique.

Il avait tourné en rond dans son minuscule appartement, avait pris une demi-heure de plus pour enfiler un nouveau pantalon et un T-shirt à peu près propre, le tout dans un état second de semi égarement... Il n’était pas certain de ce qui méritait le plus de panique : le fait qu’il ait sauté sur Sasuke, le fait que ce dernier se soit plus ou moins laissé faire, celui qu’il ait à moitié laissé le renard remonter à la surface, ou le fait que Sasuke l’ait mis dehors après avec une impassibilité qui ne pouvait qu’être malsaine, et la possibilité que tout soit définitivement brisé entre eux. La possibilité qu’il ait brisé Sasuke plus que ce dernier ne l’était déjà…

À ce point là il avait commencé à se sentir vraiment mal, avait envisagé la possibilité de retourner chez l’Uchiha pour… -Pourquoi ? Pour s’expliquer alors que lui-même aurait été bien en peine d’éclaircir ce qui se passait dans son propre cerveau ?-, et avait immédiatement renoncé à l’idée face à la perspective d’avoir à se tenir face à Sasuke.

Il était finalement sorti par la fenêtre sans prendre la peine de verrouiller la porte, et après avoir erré pendant une durée indéterminée sur les toits de Konoha ses pas l’avaient mené jusqu’à la fenêtre de Sakura. Qui du premier regard avait été capable de dire qu’il s’était battu avec le crétin.

Une vague de panique l’envahit, et il se demanda si elle était capable de deviner le reste.

 

Avec un soupir accablé, Sakura fit un pas en arrière, ce qui était clairement une invitation à entrer et Naruto obtempéra en silence.

« Naruto… Ton nez est cassé. N’importe qui devinerait que tu t’es battu. »

Avec une pointe de gène et un glapissement horrifié Naruto passa sa main sur son visage. Le Kyuubi avait ressoudé la blessure presque immédiatement, et dans… le feu de l’action il avait complètement oublié. Et évidemment ce connard de Sasuke avait omis de l’informer que son nez ne s’était pas été ressoudé droit. Et puis d’abord, comment Sakura savait-elle que c’était Sasuke ?

« Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose Sakura… Je t’en supplie… Mon nez !!! »

 Sakura lui jeta un regard en coin avant d’aller passer un pull par-dessus son débardeur qui ne laissait que très peu de place à l’imagination.

 

« Parfois je me demande comment tu as bien pu passer anbu Naruto… Tu mériterais que je te laisse comme ça. » _Quoi ???_ « Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable tous les deux. Quelle syllabe de “ _con-va-le-scence”_ as-tu du mal à comprendre Naruto ? Et tu penses qu’avec ce que Sasuke est en train de vivre vous bagarrer comme des chiffonniers est une idée intelligente ? Assied-toi. »

Avec une pointe de culpabilité Naruto obéit en silence et se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme.

\- Tu aurais pu faire un effort Naruto. Je sais qu’il te provoque, mais au moins pour cette fois tu aurais pu…»

Naruto fixa ses mains avec gène. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment protester, parce que c’était à peu de chose près ce que son esprit se plaisait à lui répéter en boucle depuis qu’il avait mis le pied hors de l’appartement de Sasuke, entre autres considérations.

« J’espère au moins que tu ne l’as pas trop abîmé... Tout le monde n’a pas des capacités de régénérations hors norme… »

Elle alla et vint en silence quelques minutes, rangeant des trucs de fille qui traînaient tandis que Naruto s’enfonçait de plus en plus contre le mur avec l’espoir incertain que celui-ci allait l’avaler et le soustraire à son désarroi grandissant.

« Enfin si tu l’as fait réagir c’est toujours ça… » Elle s’assied à ses côtés et ouvrit son kit médical d’urgence en étouffant un bâillement. « Je te préviens Naruto, la prochaine fois je ne m’occupe pas de toi, je m’apprêtais à me mettre au lit, je viens tout juste de finir ma garde à l’hôpital. 

- Ah… Je suis désolé Sakura-chan, je n’avais pas réalisé. »

 

Elle agita vaguement la main et se pencha pour examiner son nez.

« Ce n’est rien- Naruto, tu réalises que je vais être obligé de le recasser si tu veux que je le remette droit ? 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Fais-le. De toute façon ça va se ressouder quasi immédiatement. 

- Il vaudrait quand même mieux faire ça à l’hôpital… 

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je suis capable d’endurer un peu de douleur Sakura, et je préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasses. S’il te plait. 

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

- Bien… Prends ça », elle lui mit entre les mains une serviette qu’elle avait tirée d’un tiroir, « avale ça », lui fourra d’autorité un cachet d’anti-coagulant sous la langue, « penche toi un peu en avant –comme ça, oui », et enfila une paire de gants jetables.

 

Avant qu’il ait eu le temps de se préparer, elle plaça trois doigts le long de son nez et pinça l’arête entre deux doigts supplémentaires. Et d’un geste rapide et parfaitement maîtrisé elle tira, provoquant un claquement sec. Naruto ne tressaillit même pas.

Immédiatement le sang se remit à couler et il plaqua la serviette contre sa bouche pour éviter d’en mettre plein le lit de Sakura. Les mains de cette dernière se pressaient doucement contre son visage, manipulant avec délicatesse les cartilages cassés pour les remettre en place. La pointe de douleur était une distraction bienvenue de ses pensées qui tournaient en rond comme des animaux jetés dans une cage et se pressaient contre les barreaux.

Il s’amusa à loucher sur les doigts de Sakura et quand elle retira l’un de ses gants et qu’une lueur verte illumina le bout de ses doigts, il sentit son chakra entrer en contact avec le sien dans un picotement qui le fit s’agiter malgré lui.

« Naruto ne bouge pas. 

- Ha… mais Chakura, cha chatouille », gargouilla-t-il en arrondissant les épaules.

Elle eut un sourire mi-exaspéré mi-amusé.

\- Et c’est anbu… On croit rêver. Bon, ok penche ta tête en arrière maintenant. Non, plus comme ça… - bon attend », elle recula un peu plus sur le lit, « pose ta tête sur mes jambes et respire doucement par le nez, il faut que je m’assure que les cloisons nasales sont bien en place, –je ne voudrais pas que tu ronfles plus que tu ne le fais déjà, tu attirerais tous les ennemis et les bêtes sauvages en bivouaque… »

 

Naruto obtempéra tout en protestant vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « difamachion, chai pas frai, che neu ronfle -ême pas… », et ferma les yeux tandis que Sakura passait les mains sur son visage.

Elle se concentra d’abord sur les ailes du nez, appuyant selon un schéma qui n’avait sens que pour elle, et les petites décharges de douleurs gardèrent l’esprit de Naruto alerte. Mais lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à se promener sur son visage en une caresse légère il rouvrit un œil.

« Je vérifie que tout est bien en place et je rétablis les flux d’énergie interrompus », répondit-elle à la question muette. « C’est une part importante de la guérison, alors puisqu’on a le temps autant faire les choses bien. »

 Dit comme ça…

Il referma les yeux et la laissa faire, mais malgré le contact léger et décontractant sur son visage, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revenir s’attarder en boucles frustrées et confusément coupables sur Sasuke, tout seul à son appartement et probablement couvert de bleus qu’il n’avait personne pour soigner.

Pour la première fois depuis près de onze ans Naruto regrettait presque d’avoir frappé (ou griffé ou mordu) cet imbécile. Mais Sasuke ne regrettait probablement pas une seconde de lui avoir cassé le nez, et s’il n’avait pas voulu se retrouver seul hé bien il n’avait qu’a pas le foutre à la porte pour commencer.

 

« Naruto, ça va ? »

- Hum, évidemment que ça va… Tu fais les plus merveilleux massages Sakura-chan. 

\- Tu es bien silencieux. Et tu n’as pas essayé une seule fois de me draguer. C’est Sasuke qui t’inquiète ? »

La respiration de Naruto vacilla. Sakura-chan était démoniaque.

Les _filles_ étaient démoniaques. Comment faisait-elle pour mettre si près du but ? Etait-il si transparent ?? Si c’était réellement le cas, elle avait raison, il faisait un bien piètre anbu… La pensée s’imposa, provoquant une nouvelle crispation de l’estomac et Naruto se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne rien laisser échapper, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ça veut dire que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi si je te le demandais ? Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais si je ne t’ai pas dragué, c’est parce que je sais à quel point tu es professionnelle Sakura-chan, je n’oserais pas insulter ton sérieux… Et puis je tiens à mon nez… »

Les mains de Sakura s’interrompirent, et elle assena une taloche sans force sur le haut du crâne du jeune homme.

 

« Ne joue pas les imbéciles avec moi Naruto, ça ne prend pas. Je te connais trop bien pour me laisser avoir par tes grimaces. 

- Mais, Sakura-chan… 

- Naruto… »

Les mains avaient totalement abandonné son visage à présent, et il se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme.

« C’est fini ? 

\- Ho, heu oui, tout à l’air en ordre. Ton nez est comme neuf- et n’essais pas de détourner la conversation s’il te plait… Moi aussi je m’inquiète pour Sasuke, alors tu peux me dire quel est le problème. 

Il soutint son regard et gronda.

- Il n’y a pas de problème, c’est juste qu’il m’énerve avec sa putain d’arrogance et son insensibilité. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de retourner lui en mettre une ! »

Ce n’était pas totalement faux, et la chanson était suffisamment habituelle pour que Sakura se laisse prendre et que lui-même soit totalement dans son rôle.

Tout en quittant le confort de l’édredon rouge et des jambes de Sakura il continue à pester à mi-voix contre la stupidité de Sasuke et la manière dont il allait lui faire payer la prochaine fois.

Sakura resta où elle était, assise sur son lit, ses mains gantées refermées sur la serviette taché de sang, et il pouvait sentir son regard sur son dos.

« Merci pour mon nez Sakura. Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant. On se voit demain ? »

Sans vraiment entendre la réponse il quitta la chambre, et s’élança sur les toits.

 

\---

 

En silence il atterrit dans la poussière du terrain d’entraînement.

Il avait choisi le plus reculé auquel il ait pensé et la clairière parsemée de poteaux d’exercice était déserte. Le seul mouvement était celui des arbres frissonnant au vent, et de l’ombre projetée par leurs ramures qui arrêtaient le soleil de la fin d’après-midi.

Bien.

 

Posément il se plaça au centre de la trouée, et expirant doucement prit la position de départ du cinquième kata du Vent –La Tempête Par-dessus Le Lac Un Soir De Printemps ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n’était jamais parvenu à retenir le nom. 

Respire. Inspire. Expire.

_Maintenant._

 

Il n’aurait pas dû venir.

Sakura avait raison, elle le connaissait bien trop pour se laisser avoir par le masque. Et face à elle il avait du mal à maintenir la feinte. Face à elle, baisser les armes de temps en temps était presque… acceptable, sauf que là ça ne pouvait pas l’être. Elle l’avait vu dans des états bien pires après tout. Elle l’avait vu faible et misérable au fond d’un lit d’hôpital. Elle avait combattu avec lui pour ramener Sasuke, elle l’avait vu debout sur des piles de corps, entouré de chakra rouge.

 

_Fouette l’air d’un coup de pied tournant. Esquive. Frappe. Reviens. Bloque._

 

Elle l’avait maintenu à terre de toute sa considérable force lors de ses pires cauchemars alors qu’il se débattait aveuglément.

 

_Inspire. Expire. Deuxième forme._

 

Mais il ne voulait pas qu’elle voie ça.

Qu’elle voie cette faiblesse et cette confusion qui l’habitaient, qui le submergeaient soudain. Il devait être fort face aux autres s’il devait accomplir son rêve, il ne devait pas vaciller.

Ce n’était pas de la gène, ce n’était même pas de l’embarras. C’était de la peur, tout simplement.

 

_Saute, le pied au niveau de la tête de l’ennemi invisible. Tourne. Fente avant, esquive. Coup de coude. Bloque. Revers à la nuque._

 

Une peur aigue et mordante. Peur de la réaction de Sakura, peur de celle de Sasuke s’il apprend qu’il a laissé échapper un seul mot sur ce qui s’était passé entre eux.

 

_Frappe. Ramène. Bloque. Coup de poing._

 

Mais surtout c’était la peur de sa propre réaction. Parce que dire à voix haute “J’ai laissé Sasuke m’enculer”, “Ha, au fait, Sakura, j’ai plaqué Sasuke par terre et on a comme qui dirait échangé nos fluides corporels, il avait l’air de plutôt apprécier même si au début ça ressemblait plus à un viol qu’autre chose”,  cela rendrait les choses bien plus concrètes, inévitables.

 

_Coup de poing. Bloque. Coup de poing. Saute. Esquive. Tourne. Ramène ton bras. Fouette l’air derrière toi. Pivote. Frappe. Esquive sur la droite._

 

Tant que ce n’était que des fragments de souvenirs épars dans son esprit ça allait, sa main plaquant à terre d’une poigne d’acier les mains de Sasuke, son érection contre sa cuisse, un bout de peau pâle maculé de boue et de sang, la douleur violente et totalement étrangère de la pénétration… Mais s’il le disait, s’il laissait les mots se former et passer ses lèvres il n’aurait plus le choix, il serait obligé de regarder les faits dans les yeux, de les admettre.

 

_Bloque. Amorti d’un pas de côté. Frappe._

 

Des faits, des actions qui n’étaient pas vraiment cohérents avec Sasuke, qui n’étaient même pas cohérents avec _lui-même_ , avec le tourbillon de sentiments qui l’habitaient. Que signifiait ce mélange presque indescriptible de colère, de peur, de culpabilité, de désir et d’excitation, de détermination- mais à quoi ? Comment frustration et irritation et inquiétude, honte et rivalité et amitié hésitante et fraternité et haine et très nette envie de mettre son poing dans la tête de Sasuke pouvaient-t-ils s’agencer pour former quoi que ce soit de cohérent, qui ait le moindre sens ?

 

_Pivote. Frappe. Coup de pied. Coup de pied. Suffisamment fort pour briser des os. Un genou en terre. Bloque._

 

Il avait peur de tout perdre, et il était en colère contre lui-même de ressentir cette peur, il était aussi prodigieusement irrité contre Sasuke, ce salaud avait-il la moindre idée de la tempête qu’il provoquait par sa seule putain de présence ?

 

_Frappe. Bloque. Reviens. Inspire. Expire. Troisième forme._

 

Du point de vue purement martial, Naruto était un jounin tout à fait exceptionnel, et un anbu qui l’était tout autant. Il possédait après tout la puissance du Kyuubi, et la maturité et les années d’entraînement avaient ciselé ce qui n’avait été que potentiel brut en une dangereuse machine de combat. Et pourtant malgré les années et ces expériences, il n’avait pas perdu ce qui le rendait si spécial. Tous ceux qui servaient avec lui le savaient : il y avait quelque chose en lui, dans sa détermination, dans son entêtement parfois totalement excessif. Quelque chose qui pouvait vous toucher et vous brûler. Quelque chose qui pouvait vous changer du tout au tout.

 

_Saute. Frappe, une fois, deux fois. Coup de pied. Réception. Bloque._

 

Les années avaient un peu atténué sa propension à exprimer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête de but en blanc, et les poings de Tsunade ainsi que les taloches de Jiraiya et la fréquentation assidue de Sakura et Sasuke avaient réussi à incruster plus de subtilité qu’il ne s’en rendait lui-même compte dans son crâne il faut le dire fort dur.

Mais certaines choses n’avaient pas changées. Il n’avait jamais appris à atténuer la violence et l’intensité féroce de ses émotions, juste à mieux les dissimuler. Il ne savait pas baisser la tête, et laisser les choses lui échapper.

 

_Esquive. Pas en arrière. Bloque. Coup de coude à la gorge, un ennemi invisible en moins._

 

L’introspection, le doute et les mots n’étaient pas son fort. L’action l’était, pousser ses capacités toujours plus loin malgré le manque de reconnaissance des habitants du village, se battre, les mouvements sauvages et à la fois maîtrisés, l’excitation que faisait naître une opposition à leur niveau. L'ardeur et la flamme qui se ravivaient à chaque fois qu’il se battait contre Sasuke, et la féroce détermination à ne pas se laisser vaincre.

 

_Fouette l’air devant toi. Ramène, frappe, ramène, frappe. Bloque._

 

C’était cela son nindô. Suivre sa voie toujours plus loin, où qu’elle le mène, aux côtés des personnes qui lui étaient précieuses. Comme un ninja, toujours en équilibre sur le fil de la lame, mais toujours plus près de son but, sans compromettre ce à quoi il tenait.

 

_Esquive. Frappe. Ramène ta jambe, tourne de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Frappe._

 

C’était cela son point d’équilibre, son but. S’il se concentrait là-dessus tout redevenait clair. Les doutes et la confusion passaient en arrière-plan. Devenir Hokage. Protéger ceux auxquels il tenait. Ne jamais renoncer quelque soit l’adversaire ou l’obstacle.

 

_Reviens au centre. Inspire. Expire. Quatrième forme._

 

Mais non. Ça n’arrangeait pas vraiment les choses en fait.

Devenir Hokage. D’accord.

Protéger ceux auxquels il tenait… Il tenait à Sakura-chan, à Iruka-sensei. Il tenait à ce vieux pervers d’Ermite, à Tsunade-sama, à Kakashi-sensei. Il tenait à Gaara, à Konohamaru, à tous ses équipiers.

Mais il tenait aussi à Sasuke. Enormément. Même si la plupart du temps, ça se manifestait par des insultes et des combats, par cette tension méfiante entre eux deux. Sasuke son rival et son frère. Sasuke avec lequel le pacte venait de prendre fin. Sasuke dont la présence était une mise à l’épreuve permanente, qui le défiait et l’entraînait toujours plus loin dans son nindô, Sasuke dont la simple existence le poussait à se surpasser. Et c’était réciproque. Peut-être. Sûrement.

Il tenait à Sasuke et ce dernier n’avait pas vraiment besoin de sa protection. Ou bien si ? Non.

Sasuke n’avait besoin de la protection de personne, et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, il ne _l’aurait pas accepté_. Parce que c’était Sasuke et qu’il était fort et orgueilleux, et que de toute façon ils étaient ex-aequo une fois sur deux…

 

_Plus vite. Frappe, ramène, frappe, tourne, coup de pied, coup de poing. Reviens._

 

Non. Ce n’était pas cela non plus. Le vrai problème était qu’il ne savait pas ce dont Sasuke avait besoin, et il ne savaiit pas non plus ce dont lui-même avait besoin, ce qu’il voulait.

Il était censé protéger ceux qui lui sont cher, mais il n’avait probablement fait qu’empirer les choses.

Mais au moins, il les avait fait changer non ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien faire, laisser ce connard se briser sous ses yeux...

 

_Frappe, tourbillonne, esquive. Ramène ta jambe. Bloque. Reviens._

 

Les poteaux d’entraînement étaient dispersés sur le terrain, sentinelles immobiles. Le bois était usé par les coups répétitifs. Les troncs massifs ont été lissés et creusés manuellement au fil des échauffements.

Quelqu’un qui n’avait probablement que ça à faire a grossièrement taillé une demi-douzaine de troncs à hauteur de tête. Les piliers ressemblent à de grotesques ersatz de silhouettes humaines.

La violence et la maîtrise que demandent les katas n’étaient pas suffisantes pour évacuer la colère sans objet.

 

_Inspire. Expire. Cinquième forme._

_Frappe. Esquive, bloque. Dégage tes mains. Frappe._

Le tronc laissa entendre un craquement tandis que le bois absorbait l’énergie du coup. _Pivote. Coup de pied, coup de poing. Coup de pied haut._ Le contact avec le second poteau produisit un _tump_ des plus satisfaisants. Reviens. Balayage, manchette haute. 

Penser être capable de changer vraiment les choses pour Sasuke était non seulement orgueilleux, mais aussi totalement insensible. Sasuke venait de tuer son frère. Il n’avait que faire de leur lien pour l’instant. 

Il avait agi comme un imbécile, c’était cela la vérité. Tu parles d’un ninja… Il s’était laissé guider par son désir et son inquiétude, sa colère, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Si Ero-Sennin avait été là, il aurait eut droit à une sacrée dérouillée pour sa peine… L’ermite le lui a dit et répété pourtant… _Ne laisse pas ta frustration sexuelle décider pour toi gamin, un ninja qui pense avec sa queue est un ninja mort_ …-ce à quoi il répondait invariablement à l’écrivain pervers qu’il était bien mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit. 

Mais il fallait aussi dire pour sa défense qu’il n’aurait jamais cru avoir à utiliser ce précepte pour _Sasuke_ …

  

Le cinquième poteau craqua dangereusement. _Frappe, esquive, un genou en terre, blocage haut. Prise d’élan. Frappe, coup de pied, coup de pied. Coup à la nuque, pivote. Coup de poing._ Les fibres de bois se rompirent sous ses doigts. Le sixième poteau grinça et tangua.

  

Mais il n’arrivait pas à regretter, pas vraiment. Pas lorsque dès qu’il fermait les yeux il voyait le corps de Sasuke onduler sous lui. Pas lorsqu’il savait que c’est _lui_ qui avait provoqué ces réactions chez son équipier. 

Et le fait que cela l’emplisse d’un orgueil instinctif ne jouait probablement pas en sa faveur.

  

Impossible de savoir ce que pensait Sasuke de tout ça, et il n’avait pas l’intention d’aller le lui demander –plutôt se livrer pieds et poings liés à l’Akatsuki-, et lui-même ne savait pas trop-… Non. 

Non, s’il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, son corps était tout à fait enthousiasmé par la possibilité de répéter ce genre d’activité dans le futur  -l’alarmante insistance qu’avaient des flashs pornographiques à se superposer à ses cibles virtuelles était une preuve plutôt incontestable. Même la violence maladroite et désordonnée, insatisfaisante, de leur étreinte valait mieux que sa main droite et une chambre vide. Difficile de ne pas en vouloir vaguement à son propre corps qui le trahissait de cette façon. 

 À supposer que Sasuke accepte de rester dans la même pièce que lui après ça –mais Sasuke n’avait pas l’air _totalement_ opposé non plus… -mais Sasuke pouvait difficilement être considéré comme dans son état normal…  RHHHAA ! Fait chier !!!! C’était _Sasuke,_ il n’aurait même pas dû avoir à examiner la possibilité de coucher avec ce connard. C’était _Sasuke bordel !_  Il aurait dû avoir envie de le frapper, pas de l’enbrasser et de le faire crier ! 

Malgré l’effort, malgré le jeu précis de ses muscles tendus, le nœud dans son ventre était toujours aussi présent, serré. Il se sentait vaguement nauséeux.

  

_Frappe, frappe, coup de pied, bloque, coup de pied, pivote, coup de poing, appel. Coup de pied tournant._

 

Le choc fut violent, et la tête du huitième poteau soudain décapité vola au loin. Emporté par son élan, il se réceptionna et dérapa sur la terre labourée avant de retrouver son équilibre. _Pivote, frappe latéralement._ Ses avant-bras entrèrent en contact avec le bois dans un déluge d’échardes. Les fibres de bois se disjoignirent, se tordirent et rompirent finalement. 

Inconsciemment il avait mis du chakra dans le coup, et le poteau explosa littéralement sous l’assaut.

  

La musculature parfaitement découpée de Sasuke aurait pu servir de modèle à une planche d’anatomiste, et son corps blanc sous le sien, son visage aux yeux trop noirs, encadré de mèches désordonnées aurait été suffisant pour provoquer des rêves définitivement _impliquant_ chez n’importe qui.  

Admettre à soi-même que ce genre de contact avec un mec était tout à fait susceptible de déclancher des réactions physiques était une chose. 

Réaliser soudain au bout de onze ans ce que les filles voyaient en Sasuke en était une tout autre. Être soudain cruellement conscient de l’attraction physique qu’il pouvait provoquer est tout à fait différent. 

Très irritant aussi, et le neuvième poteau d’entraînement en subit les conséquences avant de s’abattre dans un concert de grincements et de gémissements de bois déchiré.  

 

_Frappe. Bloque._

 

 Il ne voyait plus vraiment les poteaux, la clairière. Il avait beau essayer, il n’arrivait pas à trouver son centre, son équilibre au cœur des pensées à demi formées qui allaient et venaient, il ne parvenait pas à concilier son incertitude et sa peur. S’il n’y avait plus le pacte alors rien n’était sûr, et ça n’aurait vraiment pas dû le déstabiliser à ce point. 

Sauf que ça le faisait, parce que la seconde où le pacte avait prit fin les choses avaient commencé à changer.

 

 

Son chakra fuyait librement, il le sentait, mais la perte n’était pas assez importante pour le pousser à reprendre contrôle de lui-même. La fuite était presque un soulagement, comme une soupape de sécurité lorsque la pression à l’intérieur devient trop élevée… 

Il rayonnait probablement comme une balise pour tous les ninjas suffisamment proches.

 

  _Coup de pied, coup de poing._

  

Sa résolution légendaire ne lui servait à rien ici. Il ne savait pas quoi vouloir. 

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait le _droit_ de vouloir.

  

_Bloque, fouette l’air devant toi._

  

Et le voilà en train de pourfendre des ombres. Parce-…

 

  _Réception, coup de pied._

  

-qu’il avait trop peur de ses propres actes. Comment-

  

 _Frappe, blocage haut._  

 

-pouvait-il prétendre devenir Hokage alors qu’il était pétrifié à la perspective de faire face à Sasuke ?

  

Tellement plongé dans son combat interne, il ne dû son salut qu’à ce sixième sens que possède tout ninja qui se respecte. Le mouvement était déjà engagé, mais à la dernière seconde il parvint à infléchir sa lancée, et au lieu de pulvériser le poteau il prit appuie dessus, poussa. 

Le shuriken s’enfonça dans le bois à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.  

Avec un juron et une contorsion brusque il se dégagea, échappa aux deux shurikens suivants et reprit pied au sommet du dernier poteau, kunaï en main. Il était prêt à bondir et à se battre.  

En face de lui, debout sur le pilier situé du côté opposé de la clairière, Sasuke le toisa impassiblement. 

Puis il sourit du sourire froid qu’il réservait au sang et à la douleur, et dégaina son katana.

 


	9. Sfumato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfumato (du lat. sfumato : enfumé) : glacis transparents traduisant de manière imperceptible les contours et les passages du sombre au clair.

Naruto ouvrit  un œil quand Kiba se laissa tomber à côté de lui dans l’herbe drue qui bordait le lac. Juste un œil, l’éclair d’un iris bleu avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel immense au-dessus de lui.

« Yo. 

\-  … ‘lut. 

- Tu pues le sang et la sueur à deux cents mètres Naruto, » l’informa aimablement l’Inuzuka avec le manque de tact qui le caractérisait en reniflant un coup pour illustrer ses propos. « Tu devrais prendre un bain avant que le sang dans tes cheveux ait fini de sécher, ou ça va être super chiant à nettoyer… Je sais de quoi je parle, ça m’a pris trois jour pour qu’Akamaru arrête d’empester le sang de ces ninjas de la Terre la dernière fois… »

Naruto referma les yeux et émit un grognement vague et non-compromettant qui pouvait passer pour une réponse si on avait beaucoup d’imagination. Bien sûr qu’il prendrait une douche, juste, pas maintenant.

Pour le moment il avait simplement l’intention de rester allongé là, de faire le mort, et avec un peu de chance quand il se relèverait plus tard pour rentrer chez lui, il ne s’effondrerait pas en chemin.

 

C’était un événement fort rare, mais tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient mal.

La plupart du temps, ses capacités hors norme de guérison lui épargnait les crampes et autres douleurs subséquentes d’un entraînement vigoureux, mais son flux habituel de chakra n’était pas encore tout à fait rétabli, et les _sessions matinales_ des cinq derniers jours l’avaient mis à rude épreuve.

Cinq jours, déjà.

 

Sur leur droite Akamaru passa en trombe, dégringola le talus et atterri sur le lac en soulevant une énorme gerbe d’eau avant de repartir à toute vitesse vers le centre de l’étang. De manière étrange, la vision de l’énorme molosse blanc gambadant sur la surface lisse de l’eau parvenait encore à le surprendre à chaque fois… Il était facile d’oublier que les compagnons des Inuzuka étaient des chiens _ninjas,_ ce qui impliquait qu’ils sachent contrôler leur chakra… Mais cette fois-ci Naruto décida qu’il n’avait pas suffisamment d’énergie à consacrer à la surprise. Il était trop éreinté pour ça.

 

« Il ne t’a pas loupé. » La surprise et un vague amusement étaient clairement audibles dans la voix de Kiba. Il avait le ton d’un gamin qui vient de commettre un méfait dont il est particulièrement fier et dont il ne revient pas vraiment.

« Hn », fit Naruto –ce qui était plutôt la réplique de Sasuke, mais il était trop fatigué pour s’en soucier.

Il y avait un certain progrès, pouvait-on supposer. Depuis qu’il était venu à l’appartement cinq jours plus tôt et que Sasuke l’avait rejoint sur le terrain aux poteaux, l’Uchiha était de nouveau présent sur les terrains d’entraînements au petit matin.

S’il ne se cloîtrait plus chez lui et venait s’entraîner, c’était forcément un progrès.

 

Même si sa présence n’était qu’une pâle imitation de leur routine habituelle.

Même si Sasuke était visiblement en colère, ou avait quelque chose à prouver ou bien les deux, parce qu’il avait fait preuve de la froideur d’un iceberg et d’une pugnacité alarmante même pour lui, même si on prenait en compte qu’il s’agissait de _Sasuke,_ et qu’on ne pouvait pas vraiment jauger son comportement à l’aune de celui de quelqu’un de normal –pour autant qu’on puisse qualifier un ninja de _normal_ , évidemment.

Comment Sasuke faisait pour tenir le coup alors que lui-même se traînait lamentablement malgré ses capacités pour le moins hors norme de régénération, Naruto l’ignorait.

Sasuke avait toujours encaissé la douleur avec une endurance incroyable. Presque comme si elle était une insulte personnelle. Un ennemi auquel il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser le dessus.

Sasuke n’avait pas l’entêtement aveugle de Naruto. Il y avait bien des batailles qu’il ignorait parce qu’elles n’étaient pas les siennes, parce que “c’est la vie Naruto, tu ne peux pas changer le monde” et que son cynisme était parfois alarmant, même pour un ninja. Sasuke ne _croyait_ pas.

Mais si le combat était de ceux qu’il relevait… Alors il allait jusqu’au bout, avec un systématisme et une intensité monomaniaques. Et au bout, là où n’importe quelle autre personne, jounin ou non, aurait jeté l’éponge, Sasuke serrait les dents, et continuait. Non pas par conviction, mais parce qu’il ne savait pas faire autrement.

Et là où, s’il avait été seul, Naruto lui-même se serait laissé aller à s’effondrer ne serait-ce qu’un instant quand ses certitudes vacillaient, Sasuke redressait la tête et combattait. Et du coup Naruto ne pouvait que rester debout, et de continuer à se battre aussi, parce qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Sasuke gagner.

C’était une partie de leur dynamique, un aspect de Sasuke qui avec le temps était devenu indispensable au fonctionnement de Naruto, ils se poussaient mutuellement à outrepasser leurs limites, toujours plus loin sur la voie de leur nindô. C’était la manière dont ils fonctionnaient, et Naruto admirait autant qu’il craignait cette incapacité de Sasuke à abandonner.

Elle était différente de sa propre obstination, plus… systématique peut-être, plus sauvagement radicale. C’était Sasuke, et tant que l’un d’entre eux était encore capable de bouger, le combat n’était pas terminé. C’était la règle.

 

Quand il avait dégainé son katana, Naruto l’avait tout de suite su.

Il était peut-être désemparé, mais il restait un ninja, et la pulsion destructrice qui émanait de son équipier ne pouvait qu’être une invitation au combat et à la violence. Même un civil sourd et aveugle l’aurait senti.

Même n’importe qui ne connaissant pas Sasuke aurait repéré le danger dans ses mouvements fluides et minimaux, dans l’intensité froide de son expression.

Pour Naruto qui _connaissait_ Sasuke, la tentation de fuir une nouvelle fois avait été presque suffisamment forte pour le décoller du poteau sur lequel il s’était figé.

Mais bien entendu il n’en avait rien fait, parce qu’Uzumaki Naruto ne fuyait pas –ou du moins pas deux fois dans la même journée- et certainement pas face à Sasuke.

 

Ce qui n’avait malheureusement laissé qu’une seule option, puisque lorsqu’il était dans cet état rien de ce que pourrait dire Naruto n’atteindrait Sasuke, et que de toute manière il n’avait aucune idée des mots adéquats. Et puis ça tombait bien, finalement.

Lui aussi était en colère, une rage sourde et brûlante contre lui-même, cette soudaine indécision qu’il ne parvenait pas à résoudre, et en colère contre Sasuke surtout.

Il avait croisé le regard de son équipier avec une satisfaction sauvage, une tempête de colère et d’instincts guerriers qui avaient balayé tout le reste, la peur comme l’incertitude. Sasuke valait infiniment mieux que les poteaux incapables de riposter. Infiniment mieux que n’importe qui d’autre à ce moment précis, parce qu’il savait qu’il n’aurait pas à se retenir, qu’il pourrait y aller avec tout ce qu’il avait sans craindre de blesser, sans craindre de relâcher le démon, et qu’en face de lui Sasuke ferait de même.

Un engagement en règle avait les avantages d’être en terrain connu, et un moyen éprouvé et très satisfaisant de ventiler la colère.

Ils n’avaient donc pas échangé  le moindre mot et s’étaient battus.

Et le lendemain, et le jour d’après, et le suivant encore…

 

Naruto espérait vaguement que personne n’avait prévu d’utiliser le terrain aux poteaux après eux, parce qu’il n’en restait pas grand-chose.

Mais à vrai dire et si on voulait être tout à fait honnête, les terrains qu’ils avaient utilisé la veille et l’avant-veille n’étaient pas dans un très bon état non plus…

 

« Ho, Naruto, » Il rouvrit les yeux qu’il avait un instant fermés et croisa le regard fendu de Kiba. Ce dernier s’observait d’un drôle d’air, presque méfiant.

 _Hé merde._  Comme s’il avait besoin de provoquer la suspicion de Kiba… Le maître-chien n’était peut-être pas une foudre intellectuelle comme Shikamaru, ni même un très bon observateur et il avait parfois une mémoire de poisson rouge, mais il compensait son manque de finesse dans l’analyse par un instinct tout à fait stupéfiant, et une ténacité de bulldog une fois qu’il tenait une piste.

« Dis, qu’est ce qui s’est passé avec Uchiha ? Je l’ai croisé tout à l’heure, il était dans un état encore pire que le tien… Vous vous êtes encore battus ? 

Naruto grogna et fit l’effort de se mettre en position assise – _ow, putain merde, qu’est-ce que ça faisait mal…_ \- et lança un coup d’œil à Kiba.

- Ha ? T’as remarqué ? Ton sens de l’observation te fait honneur Kiba, vraiment. Je ne m’en serais pas rendu compte tout seul… 

Quand le regard de Kiba s’étrécit encore plus, il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait dit ce qu’il fallait. Il avait été trop sarcastique.

\- Hé, même pour vous deux c’est un peu poussé… Vous ne vous étiez plus battu comme ça depuis que tu as ramené Uchiha la dernière fois… Je croyais que vous étiez arrivé à un statu quo ou un truc dans le genre… On peut sentir l’énergie que vous dégagez depuis l’autre bout du village… C’est parce qu’il a eu son frère qu’il est comme ça ?

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux et eut un sourire qui mangea la moitié de son visage.

- Hé, c’est pas parce qu’on est en convalescence qu’il faut se laisser rouiller. Il faut bien garder la forme… »

 

Le jounin lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« Ne me fait pas rire Naruto… Si c’était de l’entraînement, je veux bien enfiler ce mini-truc qu’Ino appelle une jupe et faire un strip-tease… » Il renifla. « De mon point de vue ça ressemble sérieusement à un règlement de compte, ou à une série de duels à mort ou à un concours de qui-crèvera-le-premier. Ou tout ce que tu veux, mais personne n’avalerait que vous vous _entraînez_. Même _Lee_ ne “s’entraîne” pas au point que lui et Neji ressemblent à deux morts-vivants après… »

C’était bien connu, Lee était le parangon de l’entraînement. Et si Lee (ou le capitaine Gai) ne le faisaient pas, c’est que cela ne pouvait être considéré comme de l’entraînement. Point final. C’était une autre de ces lois étranges qui régissaient l’existence, et elle était tout aussi indiscutable et inévitable que celle stipulant que s’il y avait une chance même infime que les choses empirent, elles empireraient. Cette dernière était la préférée de Shikamaru quand il s’agissait de se plaindre –loi de l’emmerdement maximum, il l’appelait, ou loi Murphy -, et elle semblait avoir récemment choisi Naruto comme nouveau souffre-douleur.

 

Il émit un grognement du fond de sa gorge, et se laissa retomber dans l’herbe.

« Ha… Va te faire voir Kiba, et fou moi la paix tu veux ? Laisse tomber Sasuke et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais là.

 Kiba renifla et s’allongea à côté du blond, les mains calées sous la tête.

- Comme tu veux, c’est tes oignons. Je disais juste ça parce que les gens s’inquiètent un peu. Tu sais, avec le passé de Sasuke et tout le tintouin… S’il y a le moindre problème, ils n’hésiterons pas à vous tomber sur le râble… Juste pour que tu saches, avec les dégâts que vous faites et l’énergie que vous dégagez depuis une semaine, les rats s’agitent. 

- Et merde ! » De nouveau assis, Naruto pourfendit quelques innocents brins d’herbes d’un coup de poing rageur. « Ces putains de vieux croûtons devraient être heureux qu’on les ait débarrassés de deux ninjas S et tout ce qu’ils trouvent à faire c’est s’inquiéter de notre putain de fiabilité ? Tout ça parce que Sasuke vient de tuer son frère et qu’on s’est engueulé ? 

Kiba haussa les épaules.

 C’est Ino qui m’en a parlé. Tu sais comment elle est toujours au courant de tout… Elle en a discuté avec Sakura qui m’en a parlé –à propos, si tu vois Sakura, cache-toi, elle avait l’air prête à vous faire la peau pour avoir ignoré ses ordres… Enfin bref, y’a de sales rumeurs en ce moment, comme quoi Uchiha va se tirer une fois de plus maintenant qu’il a tué son frère et d’autres conneries comme quoi vous voulez renverser le Hokage et prendre le pouvoir… C’est ridicule, mais je me disais que tu préfèrerais être au courant, histoire de ne pas être pris par surprise… » Le “et de ne pas massacrer à coup de poings l’imbécile de qui tu l’aurais entendue si on ne t’avait pas prévenu avant” resta implicite.

 

Naruto ne dit rien, et Kiba lui jeta un long regard gêné avant d’agiter une main.

 « Tu sais que je suis ok avec Uchiha. Il a beau avoir le même potentiel de sociabilité qu’une endive et c’est pas mon premier choix d’invité pour animer une fête, mais si tu dis qu’il est loyal, d’accord je te crois, il l’est. Et j’admets sans problème que je préfère clairement l’avoir de notre côté à couvrir mon dos que de me battre contre lui. Les autres pensent plus ou moins comme moi, mais tout le monde n’est pas de cet avis. Et puis avec… enfin… » Il adressa un coup d’œil totalement inutile au T-shirt couvert de boue qui tombait en plis durcis sur le ventre de Naruto, et remua de nouveau les mains comme si cela pouvait expliciter son propos, « tu sais… avec… le Kyuubi… Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais qu’il y a des crétins qui ne te font toujours pas confiance… »

Les mâchoires de Naruto se desserrèrent par la seule force de sa volonté, et son sourire –certes un tout petit peu faux au niveau des yeux- aurait mérité une médaille d’or du changement d’expression.

« Laisse tomber. Ça a toujours été comme ça, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Je deviendrais Hokage qu’ils le veuillent ou non, et ces vieux croûtons pourront aller se faire foutre tous autant qu’ils sont, ça leur fera probablement du bien. 

Le sourire de réponse de Kiba avait une férocité inquiétante, renforcée par les tatouages tribaux et les crocs acérés.

- On est d’accord, mais je doute que même une pute accepte ces sacs à merde. »

Les lèvres de Naruto s’étirèrent malgré lui.

« Kiba ? 

- Ouais ? 

- …Rien. » _Merci_.

 

-

 

Le silence qui suivi fut presque confortable, Kiba observait placidement sa moitié canine folâtrer avec force gerbes sur la surface du lac. Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d’œil en coin à Naruto mais ne disait rien, ce dont ce dernier lui était reconnaissant.

« Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là Kiba... 

- Ha merde ! J’avais oublié… J’étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et l’Hokage m’a envoyé jouer les messagers. 

- … Tu as une mémoire de piaf Kiba. Et pourquoi elle a pas envoyé un oiseau comme d’habitude ? »

- Piaf ? Tu peux parler, t’oublis ton propre nom dès qu’on t’agite des ramens sous le nez… Les oiseaux-… » Il ricana… « -ont eu un léger accident avec la nouvelle invocation de Tenten… 

- …Quoi ? 

-  T’en as pas entendu parler ? Elle a signé un contrat d’invocation avec des oiseaux… Des rapaces je crois… Mais elle a du mal à se faire obéir, et ils ont boulotté la moitié de la volière ce matin avant qu’on puisse les arrêter…. 

Un éclat de rire étouffé échappa au jounin blond.

- Quoi ? C’est pas vrai… C’est… le truc le plus ridicule que j’ai entendu depuis longtemps. 

Kiba fit un sourire ravi.

- Ouais. J’adore. 

- Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais à me dire. 

- Ha ouais, désolé. Tsunade-sama veut te voir, elle a une mission pour toi et Uchiha, je l’ai prévenue tout à l’heure en le croisant. 

- Quand ? 

- Heu… Dans une demi-heure ? »

 

Naruto baissa le regard sur ses vêtements boueux (et déchirés au-delà de tout espoir de raccommodage en ce qui concernait la jambe gauche de son pantalon), releva la tête. Regarda Kiba, qui au bout d’une dizaine de secondes réalisa que quelque chose n’allait pas et s’efforça de prendre l’air innocent du chiot qui vient à peine de naître.

Bondit sur ses pieds avec un glapissement paniqué fort peu digne d’un anbu – _Outch, les muscles du dos !-_ et jura un bon coup.

« ‘tain, Kiba, t’es un boulet. J’ai a peine le temps de prendre une douche ! Tu sais ce qu’elle a promis de me faire si je ne prends pas ‘soin de mon image de futur Hokage’ ? Merdemerdemerde… 

- Hé, c’est pas la mort. 

- Je t’emmerde Kiba. Si on retrouve mon cadavre fracassé au pied de la Tour, ce sera ta faute. »

Il ramassa sa veste presque intacte , –il l’avait enlevé au tout début de l’ _entraînement_ matinal-, et bondit d’un pas de charge -certes boitillant et moins élégant qu’il ne l’aurait voulu- en direction du village.

 

Mission.

Avec Sasuke.

Ça promettait…

 

\---

 

Au final, il fut non seulement à l’heure au rendez-vous –ainsi que suffisamment vêtu et récuré pour assurer sa sécurité-, mais il arriva également devant le bureau de l’Hokage dix secondes avant que Sasuke n’apparaisse au coin du couloir, et pour couronner le tout sa claudication s’était considérablement réduite et il pouvait à présent se déplacer sans avoir l’air d’un vieux ninja de la brume rhumatisant.

Il considéra que tous ces signes étaient de bons augures et s’abstint hargneusement de saluer son équipier quand celui-ci s’appuya contre le mur à quelques pas de lui sans lui accorder autre chose que le contact glacial d’un regard bref. Depuis cinq jours ils n’avaient pas échangé un mot –autre que des insultes haletées en plein combat- et avaient mis toutes leurs considérables ressources à s’éviter, le reste du temps avec un succès plus que total.

Ses propres plaies ouvertes avaient déjà cicatrisé, ne laissant que des rougeurs sur la peau et une croûte presque détachée pour l’estafilade qui barrait son épaule, mais le long de la mâchoire droite de Sasuke un bleu de taille impressionnante tournait au marron et l’entaille laissée sur son front par l’écharde d’un tronc pulvérisé était presque visible sous ses mèches.

Ce n’étaient pas des marques inhabituelles pour un ninja, un médic n’était pas toujours présent, et les blessures non-létales étaient souvent laissées à elles-mêmes après un coup de désinfectant… et il aurait fallu qu’il risque de perdre un bras avant que Sasuke ne se résolve à aller voir Sakura pour se faire soigner s’il estimait qu’il pouvait se passer de ses soins.

Avec une grimace interne Naruto l’ignora. Après tout il l’avait cherché.

 

Lorsque Shizune les eut introduits dans le bureau de l’Hokage, ils se positionnèrent sans avoir besoin d’échanger le moindre coup d’œil de concertation chacun d’un côté de la pièce, rigides et attentifs, et agissant exactement comme si l’autre n’existait pas.

Naruto ignora consciencieusement le regard aigu que posa sur lui Tsunade et prit son plus bel air de jounin concentré. C’était une expression extrêmement utile qu’il avait fini par maîtriser au terme d’immenses efforts et permettait à son esprit de divaguer en paix tout en gardant l’air d’écouter attentivement.

Shizune leur donna à chacun un parchemin –ce n’était pas une mission pour l’Anbu alors, les ordres pour la section spéciale étaient presque toujours oraux, pas de trace, pas de preuve- avant d’aller murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de l’Hokage puis de quitter la pièce avec cette discrétion qui laissait toujours le jeune homme d’autant plus admiratif qu’il avait le plus grand mal à en faire autant.

Il s’efforça d’être attentif à ce que racontait Tsunade, mais au bout de trois phrases il perdit le fil et ses pensées dérivèrent. De toute façon Tsunade ne faisait que reformuler les ordres portés sur le parchemin…

 

Si ce n’était pas une mission pour l’Anbu, il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il fasse équipe avec Sasuke –après tout, ils fonctionnaient le mieux ensemble pour les missions demandant rapidité et violence, quand il fallait se tracer une voie sanglante hors du guêpier, lorsque aucune hésitation n’était possible et qu’il fallait combattre dos-à-dos ou mourir... L’excitation de ces missions là-…

Non, il n’était pas nécessaire qu’ils soient affectés ensemble, mais s’il demandait à la vieille de le mettre en équipe avec n’importe qui d’autre –Sakura, Kiba, Lee ou Neji, n’importe, même Sai- il lui faudrait se justifier, et…  

Et il n’était pas certain de pouvoir mentir efficacement à Tsunade. Il n’était pas certain de le vouloir à vrai dire.

Demander à être réaffecté serait faire passer ses troubles personnels avant la mission, avant le village, et rien qu’a la perspective d’une telle lâcheté les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Comment pouvait-il prétendre devenir Hokage s’il laissait ses propres peu- _problèmes_ passer avant ce qui devait être fait pour le village ?

Mais surtout ce serait admettre sa défaite une fois pour toutes. Ce serait laisser gagner Sasuke après tout ce temps. Et cela signifierait sans l’ombre d’un doute que tout était fini, quoi que “tout” puisse bien inclure.

Ce serait Abandonner.

Et c’était quelque chose qui n’était simplement pas envisageable.

 

Il n’en avait pas envie, mais presque malgré lui son regard glissa l’espace d’une fraction de seconde dans la direction de Sasuke et à la tension dans son cou, à la ligne de sa mâchoire, il sut que les pensées de l’Uchiha suivaient exactement le même chemin que les siennes. Peut-être avec un raisonnement différent et pas dans le même ordre de priorité, mais quand l’Uchiha redressa la tête d’un infime mouvement défiant, il sut qu’il était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Sasuke ne le regarda pas, mais il ne dit rien.

 

Bien. Ce serait eux deux finalement.

Ce n’était pas comme s’ils n’avaient pas travaillé ensemble des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Et le tiraillement dans le creux de son ventre n’était que la satisfaction de repartir enfin après plus de deux semaines et demie à tourner inutilement en rond. Plus d’hésitations et d’ennui, rien que la froide détermination de la mission, la jubilation sauvage au fond de lui, l’attente d’un combat à leur mesure et la danse sur le fil de la lame qui brûlait tout le reste.

 

\---

 

Quand il avait décidé de ne pas remettre en cause son affectation, Naruto avait abstraitement su ce que cela impliquait.

Maintenant qu’il faisait face à Sasuke et qu’ils s’observaient en chien de faïence à une distance sure l’un de l’autre, il réalisait.

Mission ensemble signifiait que même si Tsunade ne les avait pas foudroyés de son regard clair avant de murmurer d’un ton qui avait capté même d’attention vagabonde de Naruto quelque chose à propos d’avoir intérêt à régler leur différend, il n’y aurait de toute manière plus eu d’alternative que le travail d’équipe. Son expression était plus sombre lorsqu’elle avait ajouté qu’ils choisissaient mal leur moment pour se faire remarquer, et Naruto avait songé aux paroles de Kiba.

Mission ensemble signifiait proximité. Interdiction de se battre comme deux tigres mâles obligés de partager la même cage exigu, et interdiction de tenter de s’entretuer. Obligation de communiquer, même si ce n’était que par un jeu de regards, les indices de leur langage corporel. Ils faisaient équipe depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que le moindre frémissement soit tout un vocabulaire, incompréhensible voir invisible pour n’importe qui d’autre à part peut-être Sakura, mais explicite pour eux, aussi évident et bien plus pratique que les mots en combat.

Ce n’était pas suffisant.

Mission ensemble impliquait plus.

 

Mission ensemble signifiait qu’ils n’avaient plus le choix, et qu’il fallait trouver un nouvel équilibre. Qu’il fallait établir de nouvelles limites, et cela impliquait malheureusement d’admettre le… _dérapage_ entre eux. L’enfouir sous une avalanche de coups et de combats sauvages n’était plus une option.

 

Du moins, c’était la théorie.

 

Les bras de Sasuke étaient croisés sur sa veste de jounin, et son regard – du genre à vaporiser du mercure, au moins du niveau dix sur l’échelle ouverte de Sasuke - mettait Naruto au défi de faire la moindre allusion à quoi que ce soit.

Et Naruto étant ce qu’il était, il faisait face les bras pareillement croisés, les jambes légèrement écartées, une grimace mécontente sur le visage, campé dans une position de provocation qui n’était que le miroir plus explicite et agressif de celle de Sasuke.

Ils se faisaient face ainsi depuis presque une minute et l’exaspération recommençait déjà à bouillonner dans les veines de Naruto. Il avait fait un effort tout à fait surhumain pour être calme et pausé sur le chemin du retour, s’était même résolu à émettre quelques syllabes en direction de son équipier (il avait dit “entre” en se décalant d’un pas après avoir ouvert la porte, si c’était pas des efforts ça…)

Maintenant ils étaient dans la salle principale de son petit appartement et Sasuke n’était visiblement pas très enthousiasmé par la perspective d’admettre quoi que ce soit. Grand bien lui fasse alors.

Et puis tant qu’ils fonctionnaient avec leur efficacité habituelle, quel besoin y avait-il d’admettre quoi que ce soit, de tirer à découvert quelque chose dont ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient la moindre envie de discuter ? Puis d’abord c’était les _filles_ qui discutaient de ce genre de trucs. Les fiers futurs Hokage n’avaient rien à dire à Sasuke tant que ce dernier n’était pas disposé à écouter – en fait non d’ailleurs, les fiers futurs Hokage n’avaient rien à dire à Sasuke _point final._  

Ils avaient mieux à faire. Il fallait organiser l’intendance, choisir l’itinéraire, discuter des risques éventuels et des différentes stratégies de repli…

 

« Je vais préparer le thé », annonça Naruto d’un ton égal. « Pose la carte et commence à voir quelle route on peut utiliser pour rejoindre le pays de la Foudre. » Il soutint un peu plus le regard de l’Uchiha, juste pour rendre parfaitement clair le fait qu’il ne battait pas en retraite, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

C’était leur rituel pré mission : ils se retrouvaient chez l’un d’entre eux, parfois dans une des salles de l’anbu quand la mission était cruciale ou qu’ils devaient bosser avec une équipe, souvent aussi en compagnie de Sakura ou Kakashi-sensei, et revoyaient ensemble les paramètres de la mission et les différentes options.

La plupart du temps, cela consistait en Naruto faisant les cent pas et divaguant à haute voix sur la gloire qu’un coup d’éclat leur apporterait ou sur le sourire que lui avait adressé Sakura, ou sur comment il deviendrait Hokage… Mais souvent aussi ils étaient simplement silencieux, essayant de prétendre que le pacte était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel, que tout était normal et que Sasuke n’aurait pas dû être en train de traquer Itachi plutôt que de préparer une énième mission de rang B ou C…

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu’ils étaient dans l’anbu, et à peu près aussi peu de temps que Sasuke pouvait partir en mission sans la supervision d’au moins deux personnes dont un jounin… Avant Kakashi-sensei ou le capitaine Yamato les accompagnaient à chaque fois qu’ils faisaient un pas hors du village…

Naruto contempla la théière posée devant lui sur le plan de travail et réalisa que l’eau chaude qu’il versait avait commencé à déborder et gouttait allègrement sur le carrelage. Avec un juron, il se tourna pour attraper une éponge, se cognant dans le processus contre le coin aigu de la table casée le long du mur. Il jura une seconde fois lorsque sous le choc il lâcha la casserole et que celle-ci vint s’écraser au sol, répandant son contenu bouillant sur ses pieds nus.

À ce point-là, les imprécations se transformèrent en un chapelet de malédictions très imagées envers les concepteurs de casseroles, de cuisines, d’appartements trop petits et les inventeurs du thé.

 

-

 

Lorsqu’il revint dans le salon Sasuke était installé sur le canapé défoncé et fixait la carte dépliée devant lui avec une intensité susceptible de percer un trou à travers. Malgré le vacarme dans la cuisine, il n’était pas venu voir ce qui se passait. Naruto s’en sentit étrangement irrité, ce qui était d’autant plus stupide que si Sasuke avait fait l’effort de se lever il l’aurait trouvé assis par terre en train de soigner les brûlures de ses pieds...

Il n’avait pas daigné bouger et Naruto avait ainsi pu conserver un poil d’honneur au lieu de mourir d’humiliation et d’être obligé de le frapper en compensation. Et pourtant il se sentait presque insulté, alors que c’était le comportement réglementaire de Sasuke… Avec un soupire, il mit cela sur le compte de sa patience inhabituellement courte pour tout ce qui concernait l’Uchiha ces temps-ci.

Mentalement il se rappela aussi de remercier une nouvelle fois Sakura pour lui avoir apprit certains jutsus de premier soin. Elle n’avait probablement pas prévu qu’il les utilise sur lui-même – en fait, il était à peu près certain que lorsqu’elle l’avait traîné à l’hôpital pour un cours privé, elle avait eu en tête la possibilité que Sasuke et lui soient envoyés en mission sans elle -, mais dans la situation actuelle la technique avait considérablement aidé ses propres capacités de régénération, et il s’en tirait avec quelques rougeurs et irritations au lieu de brûlures au troisième degré…

 

Avec un cliqueti de porcelaine contre porcelaine, il déposa le plateau sur la table et se laissa tomber à l’autre bout du canapé, le plus loin possible de son équipier.

Sans lever les yeux Sasuke attrapa une des tasses – la sienne -  et avala une gorgée.

« Ça ne va pas t’handicaper pour la mission ? 

- Quoi ? 

- Tes pieds. La marche ne va pas irriter tes brûlures ? »

Parfaitement froid et sérieux, mais quelqu’un qui connaissait Sasuke pouvait détecter le sarcasme lacé derrière les mots. Naruto fit une grimace féroce et ne prit même pas la peine de se demander comment Sasuke avait deviné ce qui s’était exactement passé. Fichu connard.

« Mes pieds vont parfaitement bien. Mais si tu t’inquiètes tant je peux te laisser les masser si tu veux… »

Le doigt de Sasuke suivit le tracé d’une rivière veinant la carte, frôlant le papier jauni sans vraiment le toucher.

« Je n’aurais pas voulu avoir à te porter au bout d’une heure de marche crétin… Quel genre de ninja s’inflige à lui-même des blessures susceptibles de l’immobiliser pour deux semaines ? 

- Va te faire voir. Je suis parfaitement mobile. » Même si le frottement des sandales contre la peau sensibilisée ferait probablement un mal de chien. « Occupe-toi plutôt de la mission, connard. À quelle heure on doit récupérer la cliente ? 

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête et lui jeta un long regard indéchiffrable.

- Tu n’as pas écouté un mot de ce qu’a dit l’Hokage, n’est-ce pas ? 

- Bien sûr que si ! On doit escorter une femme enceinte jusqu’au pays de la Foudre. Mission de rang B, risques d’attaques de ninjas –probablement des rônins voir même des déserteurs- engagés pour exécuter le gosse. »

 

Sasuke soupira.

« Comme d’habitude tu n’as rien vu entre les lignes. Comment veux-tu devenir Hokage si tu n’arrives pas à démêler les sous-entendus, crétin ? Heureusement pour le village que tu auras des conseillers... La femme est la concubine d’un des vassaux du Daymo du Feu, elle est originaire du pays de la Foudre. L’enfant est un bâtard, mais il sera le premier héritier de la lignée, ce qui ne plait pas à tout le monde. Le seigneur, qui qu’il soit, n’a pas l’intention de le reconnaître mais d’après ce qu’a laissé entendre Tsunade-sama, il n’a pas l’intention de le faire exécuter non plus… Tant qu’il sera vivant, l’enfant sera un risque pour certains… Du coup le seigneur envoie la femme dans son pays d’origine où elle sera à l’abri. Et la mission n’est de rang B que parce que les ennemis potentiels ne sont pas censés savoir que nous partons.»

 

Naruto le fixa en silence.

 _Heureusement que tu auras des conseillers…_ Sasuke… Il pensait vraiment que- ? C’était la première fois…

Il ne dû qu’à ses automatismes d’attraper au vol la soucoupe que Sasuke lui lança à la tête avant que celle-ci ne l’atteigne en plein visage.

« Hé, connard- ! 

- Écoute quand je te parle idiot, et je ne serais pas obligé de ruiner le peu de vaisselle qui te reste. »

_Assez._

Naruto inspira, expira, et se concentra sur la mission. C’était étonnant, presque trop facile de faire comme si rien n’avait changé alors que tout était différent. Les mots étaient les mêmes, et il était étrangement aisé de retomber dans les motifs habituels – sauf que non, c’était un leurre. Il l’avait su à la seconde où il s’était décalé en arrivant devant la porte, avait invité Sasuke à entrer et que son esprit avait fourni un sous-entendu immédiat assortit d’un flash pornographique terriblement cru qui n’avait duré qu’une fraction de seconde – mais c’était déjà une fraction de seconde de trop. Il avait son lot de défauts, mais celui de se mentir à lui-même n’en faisait pas partie.

Peut-être qu’avec le temps… Mais Sasuke avait dit…

_Assez._

La mission. Il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça.

 

« Si elle est enceinte, il va falloir voyager lentement. Et l’incognito sera notre meilleure arme, on ne peut pas risquer qu’elle soit prise dans un combat. 

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- On ne peut pas compter là-dessus. 

- Non… Mais c’est bizarre que la vieille n’ait pas mis Sakura-chan avec nous… On est pas habilités pour s’occuper d’une femme enceinte. 

Sasuke bu une nouvelle gorgée de thé avec une raideur presque cérémoniale, et pencha la tête.

- Je me suis posé la question aussi. O-kana voyagera avec son médecin et sa suivante, mais si les choses dérapent, un médic nous serait utile. Ce n’est pas avec nos capacités -même combinées- dans le domaine qu’on arrivera à quelque chose. 

\- Ça va nous prendre trois plombes d’atteindre la Foudre… Peut-être qu’elle a besoin de Sakura ici… Elle va être furax de ne pas pouvoir partir avec nous cette fois-ci non plus. » Au fil des années Sakura s’était imposée comme une médic de qualité. Elle était à présent l’assistante attitrée de Shizune et il lui était arrivé de remplacer l’Hokage sur des interventions lorsque celle-ci était absente.

« Hmf. 

- Il n’est même pas encore né. 

- Quoi ? 

- Le bébé. Il n’est même pas encore né, et il y a un salaud quelque part qui a décidé qu’il doit mourir. 

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Il risque d’interférer avec la lignée de succession et de représenter un danger plus tard. 

- Ce n’est qu’un bébé ! Et sa mère, elle a mérité de mourir peut-être ?  

Si quelque chose voila le regard de Sasuke ce fut extrêmement rapide, et il le cacha parfaitement. 

\- Je n’ai pas dit que c’était juste. Mais la vie d’une courtisane ou d’un enfant n’ont jamais pesé bien lourd. C’est comme ça. » 

 

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma avec difficulté. 

C’était inutile de se battre pour cela, et ça ne les mènerait à rien. C’était une dispute récurrente entre eux, et à chaque fois il haïssait un peu Sasuke pour sa facilité à prendre de la distance, à détourner le regard et à tenir l’indignation éloignée. Il l’enviait aussi, un tout petit peu. Dans la partie fatiguée et désabusée de son âme, il aurait parfois souhaité que chaque tragédie ne le touche pas autant, il aurait aimé pouvoir enfouir la rage et l’horreur instinctives, les museler et les ensevelir comme Sasuke savait le faire sous une couche de cynisme et de pragmatisme désabusé. 

Mais ces moments ne duraient jamais longtemps, et l’indignation flambait de nouveau. 

Et s’il n’avait pas su que sous son extérieur froid Sasuke bouillait tout autant, et qu’il se battrait comme un tigre le moment venu pour préserver la vie de la femme et de l’enfant, il l’aurait sans doute frappé, – il le faisait parfois.

  

« Peu importe. On ne sera que deux, il va falloir verrouiller la formation –ils auraient dû en faire une putain de A, on aurait été plus nombreux et pu faire des périmètres de sécurité corrects…  

- Arrête de te plaindre, ça ne changera rien. Et on est parfaitement capable de s’en charger à nous deux. » Sasuke eut son demi-sourire supérieur. « Enfin moi du moins, si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur tu peux toujours retourner pleurer dans les jupes de l’Hokage pour qu’elle assigne Sakura avec nous ou qu’elle te décharge de la mission… » 

Il répondit par une grimace carnassière et planta un kunaï dans la table déjà abondamment scarifiée pour tenir la carte ouverte avant de se pencher dessus. 

« Va te faire voir. Je pense qu’on devrait éviter la route principale. Il y a trop de chances que l’on soit reconnu et attaqué.  

- Mais on ne peut pas passer non plus par la forêt, les civils ne pourraient pas suivre et de toute manière ce sont des femmes, si on les oblige à dormir dans un sac de couchage, elles vont passer leur temps à geindre.   

- La route cachée alors ?  

- Hum… Seulement sur la seconde partie du trajet alors… Au moins à partir de Kaga. Mais après Kitako on aura pas d’autre choix que de rejoindre la voie principale…  

- S’ils montent une embuscade ce sera après Kaga de toute manière. Avant il y aura trop de monde, et les rônins n’aiment pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer des autorités par des massacres qui ne font que mettre plus de Chasseurs sur leurs talons… »

  

- 

 

Naruto gratta distraitement le bord de la table avec un ongle tout en observant Sasuke du coin de l’œil. Son dos était droit, et malgré l’environnement connu et le fait qu’ils étaient en train de planifier depuis deux bonnes heures, il était évident qu’il n’arrivait pas plus à se détendre que lui-même. Naruto réalisa qu’il portait toujours sa veste de jounin. Normalement il ne la gardait jamais en entrant dans l’appartement et cet infime changement de routine – un de plus - irrita le jounin blond plus que de raison.  

« Hé, Sasuke, qu’est ce qu’elle t’a dit l’Hokage après le briefing ? » 

Il s’attendait vaguement à ce que Sasuke l’envoie paître d’un “Ce ne sont pas tes affaires” lapidaire – auquel cas il aurait été prêt à ne pas lâcher le morceau juste pour le principe - au lieu de quoi l’Uchiha continua de remplir le formulaire de demande de matériel pour l’intendance et répondit sans lever les yeux. 

« Elle voulait que je comparaisse devant le Conseil des Clans demain matin.  

- Ha ?  

- Maintenant que je suis vraiment le dernier Uchiha et que ma période probatoire est achevée, j’ai normalement le droit de siéger au Conseil en tant que seul représentant de mon clan. » Le tout prononcé sur un ton impassible, comme s’il était encore en train de parler des paramètres de la mission. 

À quelle profondeur avait-il enfouie la douleur pour qu’elle ne transparaisse pas lorsqu’il prononçait ces mots ? 

Naruto eut froid soudain, un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et vint mourir dans le creux de sa nuque. 

 

« Et qu’est ce que tu vas faire ? Si tu sièges, il faudra que tu partes moins en mission… » 

Sasuke haussa les épaules. 

« Il faut que je réfléchisse. C’est inutile peut-être… Un clan avec une seule personne n’est pas vraiment un clan. » 

Naruto ramena une jambe sous lui. 

« Ce serait la preuve pour tous ceux qui doutent que tu es bien revenu.  Et tu… tu disais que tu… voulais faire renaître ton clan. Tu n’es pas… forcé d’être seul, non ? » 

 

Sasuke redressa vivement la tête et fixa Naruto de son regard noir, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Il avait l’air presque… surpris, déstabilisé. Amer aussi, et Naruto sentit une nouvelle vague de colère passer en lui, cette fois indistinctement dirigée contre le monde entier et plus particulièrement Itachi Uchiha. Il n’était pas certain de ce à quoi il pensait quand les mots avaient franchi les lèvres. 

Sasuke ne dit rien pendant un long moment et Naruto soutint son regard étrangement scrutateur jusqu’à ce qu’il penche la tête, rompant le contact. Il reposa le formulaire d’un geste lent, et posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux, l’air songeur. 

« Je… ne pense pas. Je disais ça quand j’avais douze ans. » Il ne regardait pas Naruto. « Quand j’ai déserté pour rejoindre Orochimaru, j’ai fait une croix là-dessus. Parce que recréer le clan dans un village autre que Konoha aurait été… une insulte pour eux. Le clan Uchiha ne peut exister qu’à Konoha, et en trahissant… J’ai abandonné la possibilité de faire renaître leur nom en échange de la mort d’Itachi. » Son regard s’arracha de ses mains. Il parlait lentement, sans passion, et Naruto se souvint de l’étranger aux yeux noirs qu’il avait affronté dans les ruines du repaire d’Orochimaru. 

« Je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite… Mais quand je l’ai réalisé… ça n’avait plus d’importance de toute manière. Le choix était fait depuis longtemps, et au final j’allais mourir... Ce n’était pas important. Je ne m’attendais pas à survivre à Itachi. » 

Il… se passait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et le calme de Sasuke… Il avait réfléchi à cela, il en avait été conscient tout ce temps, et il y avait pourtant une lueur de défi presque invisible lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. 

« Mais tu es revenu à Konoha. Et tu es vivant. »

 Le sourire de Sasuke était venimeux, un venin lent, dirigé contre lui-même, et la plus étrange des expressions apparu sur son visage. 

« N’est-ce pas ? Quelle surprise. Quand je suis revenu… quand tu m’as _ramené_ et que nous avons conclu le pacte, j’ai été obligé d’y songer de nouveau. Après tout j’allais peut-être dépasser l’âge mûr de seize ans… C’est… redevenu une possibilité. »

 Naruto resta parfaitement immobile, avec l’impression que s’il bougeait le moment passerait et que Sasuke se refermerait. Il… Il n’en avait jamais autant dit en trois ans, pas une seule fois. Et c’était la première fois qu’il mentionnait le pacte depuis… 

 

Sasuke pencha la tête, et le regard de Naruto fut comme aimanté par le triangle de peau pâle dévoilé par le mouvement. 

Une quantité de peau ridicule d’ailleurs, qui ne justifiait certainement pas la fascination soudaine qu’elle exerçait, mais entre le tissu bleu nuit de l’uniforme de jounin et les mèches noires, juste au-dessus de la virgule du sceau qui dépassait à peine du col subsistait le fantôme bruni d’une morsure. 

Ho. 

_Ho._

Il se demanda un instant s’il devait prévenir Sasuke, envisagea la scène – “ho, Sasuke, évite de pencher la tête de ce côté, t’as un suçon” - et décida immédiatement d’oublier l’idée. Et puis ce n’était pas un geste que Sasuke faisait souvent, de toute façon. 

Sa bouche fut soudainement encore plus sèche qu’elle ne l’était déjà. 

 

 

« Mais je me demande... Je ne sais pas si chercher à poursuivre la lignée du sharingan est une bonne chose… Et quoi que je fasse la lignée sera diluée, et le sharingan finira par s’éteindre. Alors à quoi bon ? À moins que je ne fasse se reproduire mes enfants entre eux, évidemment… » Il eut un sourire féroce, d’un humour sans joie. « Après tout les mariages consanguins sont de mise dans la plupart des clans, non ? » 

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de retrouver ses mots et d’exploser. 

« Si tu penses comme ça vaut mieux que tu laisse tomber tout de suite, » parvint-il à émettre d’une voix étranglée, « Putain Sasuke, si tu dois faire des gosses ne les fait pas pour tes morts. Tu crois que tu ne leur as pas assez donné ? C’est… c’est tordu. Tu es tordu. C’est la seule chose que tu voies quand tu envisages d’avoir des enfants, le sharingan ? » Incapable de rester immobile, il se leva et fit face à son équipier les poings serrés. « Juste le précieux sang Uchiha ? » 

Sasuke croisa les bras et le toisa. 

« C’est à peu près la seule chose que voient les Anciens. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’ils ont accepté si facilement le retour d’un traître ? Ils ne peuvent pas m’obliger à me marier parce que c’est une prérogative qui appartient aux clans, mais tu ne crois pas que je n’ai pas déjà eu quatre ou cinq vieux croûtons à me proposer leur nièce ou leur fille aux hanches larges comme mère porteuse ? » Il était debout à son tour, et Naruto aurait bien été en peine d’identifier où s’arrêtait le cynisme noir et où commençait l’écœurement. « Ils n’attendent qu’une seule chose, c’est que j’engrosse une fille du village pour pouvoir élever des hordes de petits Uchiha qui auront le sharingan et se battront et mourront pour le village !  

- On se bat et on mourra pour le village ! En quoi ça serait différent ?  

- C’est ton choix Naruto ! C’est ce que tu as choisi de faire de ta vie, te battre et mourir pour que Konoha te voie ! Et moi… J’ai fait des choix, et je suis prêt à en accepter les conséquences… Se battre est tout ce que nous savons faire Naruto. Pas un seul Uchiha n’était civil tu le sais ? Même les femmes au foyer étaient des kunoïchis… Ma mère était jounin. Tu crois que j’ai jamais eu la possibilité d’être autre chose qu’un ninja ? Je n’ai jamais rien voulu d’autre que ça, que d’être un peu plus comme lui-…  

 _Ha._ Bien sûr. 

- Comme ton frère ? » Naruto ne criait plus. Sasuke en avait dit bien plus que ce qu’il avait voulu, et son expression s’était de nouveau figée. « C’est pour ça ? »

  

Il fit un demi-pas en arrière, presque comme s’il se préparait à encaisser une attaque physique et Naruto prit un instant pour examiner la nouvelle pièce du puzzle. Itachi, c’était logique quand on y réfléchissait. Et maintenant que Sasuke s’était découvert il avait la possibilité de frapper, et de faire mal. 

 C’était tentant, plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. D’un côté une blessure d’une cruauté incomparable, et de l’autre briser un peu plus le masque, voir la vulnérabilité et les blessures de Sasuke. 

Mentalement il fit tourner la pièce dans son esprit, et suivit toutes les fêlures étincelantes qu’elle engendrait, les causes et les effets. Puis il la déposa, et la laissa s’imbriquer avec le reste. 

La décision était facile à prendre.

  

« Se battre est peut-être tout ce qu’on sait faire, et alors ? Ce n’est pas suffisant ? La force de protéger ceux auxquels on tient, et savoir marcher par soi-même… Ne me dit pas que tu n’aimes pas ça Sasuke. Ce n’est pas parce qu’Itachi ne le comprenait pas que ce n’est pas vrai. Ok, peut-être que le système des clans est pourrit – pas peut-être en fait, il l’est, y’a qu’à voir les Hyuuga pour s’en convaincre… Et alors ? Y’a qu’à changer les choses… » Comme la vie était étrange, on en revenait à la dispute sans fin, celle qui finissait toujours par ressortir. Il y avait sans doute une ironie cosmique là-dedans, mais Naruto avait du mal à la trouver drôle. Le contrecoup physique et émotionnel de la journée commençait à le rattraper. 

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas tout ce qui ne va pas dans ce putain de village ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas que pour la moitié d’entre eux on est que de la chair à canon utile tant qu’elle ne se met pas à réfléchir ? Que j’ai pas compris que la vieille nous a filé cette mission pour nous éloigner un moment ? Mais je vais te dire Sasuke, j’ai fait une promesse, et je reviendrais pas sur ma parole. Je deviendrais Hokage. Et je sais très bien aussi qu’on ne peut pas tout changer, mais on peut essayer au moins. Pas pour les morts, mais pour les vivants ! »

  

Les mots étaient sortis, se bousculant et se pressant, poussés par la colère et la fatigue. Et à présent il était vide, et il fixait les yeux de Sasuke de l’autre côté de la table. Des mots sans ordres tournaient encore dans sa tête, mais sans réelle force, sans… sans _feu._  

Le regard de Sasuke était noir, froid. Le masque était de nouveau en place. 

Mais il pouvait voir ses limites à présent, voir la confusion qui faisait écho à la sienne et la fatigue rongeant insidieusement la colère. Sasuke porta une main à ses cheveux pour repousser ses mèches d’un geste inutile. 

C’était le genre de geste que Sasuke ne faisait jamais, et rien que cela en disait bien plus que les mots. 

 

Naruto ne réagit pas quand l’Uchiha passa à côté de lui et rassembla les papiers éparpillés sur la table basse. En silence il récupéra ses affaires et rejoignit l’entrée. 

En silence il enfila ses sandales, alors que Naruto faisait toujours face au canapé vide, et en silence il désactiva l’unique piège que le blond avait pris la peine d’enclencher – avec eux deux dans l’appartement ce n’était pas comme s’il était vraiment nécessaire. 

Il ouvrit, et s’immobilisa dans l’encadrement sans tourner la tête. 

« N’oublis pas, demain midi. »

    

Et seulement lorsqu’il fut parti Naruto se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le canapé, – ses jambes dépassaient de quarante bons centimètres -, et pressa ses avant-bras contre son front, comme pour le contenir, en essayant de déterminer ce qui s’était exactement passé et de faire sens des mots prononcés.

  

Le sommeil le prit dans cette position, et sa dernière pensée à peu près formée fut pour la loi Murphy. 

Et pour le triangle de peau claire entre les cheveux et le col de Sasuke.  

 

 

 

\---

 

 


	10. Braises

« Sasuke, derrière ! »

Vingt mètres en avant, en haut du talus escarpé qui surplombait le chemin, Sasuke n’hésita pas une seconde.

La dernière syllabe avait à peine quitté la bouche de Naruto que le corps de son équipier se tordait dans un mouvement d’esquive instinctif, un arc souple, et qu’il roulait au sol.

La flèche passa où s’était trouvé son torse, et emporta avec elle un fragment de veste avant de s’enfoncer en vibrant dans un tronc dix pas plus loin.

 

Naruto ignora son impulsion première qui était d’escalader le talus à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans le combat. Lorsqu’il fit deux foulées mesurées de côté et se hissa sans effort sur le toit de la calèche, Sasuke était déjà sur ses pieds et s’approchait à une vitesse inquiétante –pour celui-ci - de l’archer qui avait fait l’erreur de dévoiler sa présence avant que la flèche n’eût atteint et dûment transpercé sa cible.

Naruto jeta un regard à la ronde – sa position élevée était le meilleur poste pour protéger l’attelage seul et voir venir n’importe quelle attaque - puis s’accroupit et toqua contre le toit de bois.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas O-kana », annonça-t-il d’une voix calme, « ce ne sont probablement que des bandits de grand chemin. Takara-san, montez à l’intérieur, Ojiro-sama, restez contre la calèche. Ne bougez pas, et nous en auront bientôt fini. »

Avec un gémissement effrayé, Fumiya Takara qui avait marché le long de l’attelage se glissa dans la voiture étroite pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, cachant son visage dans ses mains jointes. Le médecin ne bougea pas d’où il se trouvait, debout à la tête de la mule, apaisant la bête qui renâclait. Son visage ridé était tendu, mais il ne semblait pas outre mesure paniqué.

C’était une bonne chose songea distraitement Naruto. Il n’aurait plus manqué que Grise s’emballe, et protéger des civiles affolés qui n’écoutaient pas un mot des ordres qu’on leur donnait et courraient dans tous les sens en hurlant n’était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir…

Mais sous son extérieur collecté, sous l’analyse calme de la situation se ravivait comme un feu défiant et satisfait la conscience de la réaction de Sasuke, de sa feinte immédiate.

Elle était encore là.

 

Il l’avait craint sans vraiment l’admettre, que l’incertitude entre eux ne compromette leur entente en combat, leur travail d’équipe.

Mais Sasuke n’avait pas hésité. N’avait pas perdu cette demi-seconde qui aurait fait toute la différence entre mort et survie pour jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et se rendre par lui-même compte du danger. Il s’était jeté à terre sans un regard, sans un doute, et le feu au creux du ventre de Naruto brûlait soudain plus librement, irradiait dans sa poitrine avec un frisson d’anticipation.

 

Sur le talus, l’archer lâcha son arc rendu inutile par la vitesse de Sasuke, chercha à attraper la lame courte pendue à son flanc. C’était une erreur… S’il avait tenté de se servir de l’arc comme une massue, peut-être…- mais c’était trop tard. Sasuke bondit, et trois ou quatre mètre plus loin, la semelle de sa chaussure entra en contact avec le visage de l’homme. Le mouvement avait été parfait. Un modèle d’économie d’énergie et de puissance destructrice, de vitesse et de grâce étrange, songea Naruto de manière tout à fait hors de propos.

Même de là ou il se trouvait, il pu distinctement entendre le craquement des os. Sasuke n’avait pas retenu la force de son coup… Il estima machinalement les chances de survie de l’homme d’une sur deux, selon l’angle de frappe. Si l’os du nez n’avait pas remonté dans le cerveau il s’en tirerait peut-être avec un simple traumatisme crânien.

Mais ce n’était pas comme si c’était réellement important de toute manière.

 

Il ne savait plus bien quand ça avait cessé de l’être, important. Quand la mort d’un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas avait cessé d’être un événement.

Avant l’anbu, c’était sûr. Peut-être dans les mois terribles qui avaient suivi le retour de Sasuke… Peut-être pendant, ou après, insidieusement, tout comme la monté du Kyuubi…

Kakashi-sensei avait appelé cela grandir, une fois. Naruto n’était pas sûr. C’était plutôt changer, et adapter son nindô à la réalité environnante. Plus jeune il aurait considéré cette évolution comme une défaite. Aujourd’hui… il ne savait pas trop, mais tout au fond de lui il y avait cette certitude amère qu’il n’aurait pas survécu sans.

Ça ne cessait pas pour autant de faire mal, d’une manière étrange et un peu distante, et ça ne l’empêchait pas de souhaiter qu’il y ait un autre moyen et d’éviter de tuer lorsque cela n’était pas nécessaire. Mais il n’hésitait pas non plus s’il fallait porter le coup fatal. Il était anbu après tout. L’état d’esprit, le retrait mental nécessaire entre une mission normale et une mission des forces spéciales étaient fondamentalement différents évidemment… Mais cet homme les avait attaqués, il avait essayé de tuer les siens, ceux qui étaient sous sa protection…

Que ce soit dans le feu du combat comme dans la lucidité qui prenait place à la fin, que l’ennemi vive ou qu’il meurt n’avait que peu d’importance.

Les autres par contre, ceux dont la vie ne dépendait que de sa propre force…

 

Les assaillants avaient dû s’attendre à ce que leur archer abatte sans problème le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui marchait en avant du modeste attelage. C’était probablement la  preuve qu’ils n’étaient pas les rônins après leur cible, qu’ils n’étaient probablement même pas des ninjas, car il y eut un moment de flottement avant que trois hommes armés ne surgissent des buissons de l’autre côté de la route.

Dans la voiture Takara-san émit un nouveau gémissement et Naruto n’eut aucun mal à l’imaginer en train de replonger sa tête entre ses mains. Le murmure presque inaudible devait être O-kana chuchotant des mots de réconfort à sa suivante.

« Sasuke ? »

Du coin de l’œil Naruto vit l’Uchiha dégainer d’un geste fluide l’épée de l’homme qu’il avait abattu et disparaître dans la forêt sans un mot. Il n’y avait probablement pas d’autre archer, mais la manière dont l’homme avait dissimulé sa présence jusqu’au dernier moment dénotait une certaine compétence : valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

 

Les hommes le toisèrent, et l’hésitation disparut de leurs visages.

Naruto s’était examiné dans la glace le jour du départ, et il avait presque eut du mal à se reconnaître. Il n’eut pas de mal à imaginer ce qu’ils voyaient.

Ses cheveux blonds privés du bandeau de Konoha retombaient en mèches irrégulières et indisciplinées sur son front, et le T-shirt un peu trop large qu’il portait sur un simple pantalon de toile brun masquait sa musculature sèche et longiligne. Il avait encore grandi cette dernière année, et malgré l’entraînement régulier sa masse musculaire restait compacte plutôt qu’impressionnante. Même en regardant attentivement, sa stature n’était pas si différente de celle de n’importe quel autre jeune homme de leur âge. Rien ne trahissait le ninja dans sa tenue simple et son langage corporel détendu. (Pas comme _certains_ qui étaient incapables de ne pas se tenir droit et alerte quand bien même ils étaient censés ne pas attirer l’attention…)

Sakura – assistée d’Ino - lui avait concocté une espèce de maquillage ineffaçable qui masquait les marques de naissance sur ses joues et tirait désagréablement la peau. Mais au final toutes ces transformations lui donnaient l’air étrangement inoffensif et plus jeune que ses dix-neuf ans. L’air presque _normal_.

Ce qui en même temps étaitl’idée de base, puisqu’une escorte de jounins n’était pas le meilleur moyen de conserver l’incognito et de passer pour de simples voyageurs.

 

Mais en contrepartie, ils perdaient l’effet de dissuasion non négligeable que pouvaient représenter deux jeunes hommes dans la force de l’âge armés jusqu’aux dents et connaissant manifestement cinquante moyens différents de tuer sans utiliser lesdites armes…

Il n’était pas certain qu’ils auraient été attaqués s’ils avaient porté leurs uniformes. Mais d’un autre côté c’était une preuve plutôt flagrante de l’efficacité de leur couverture… Et ils étaient largement à même de s’occuper des simples bandits de grand chemin tandis que les rônins chercheraient immanquablement une courtisane escortée d’une équipe de ninjas, et non une modeste compagnie constituée de deux femmes, d’un vieillard et de deux jeunes hommes pouvant aussi bien être de la famille que des valets – Naruto considérait personnellement qu’il y avait une ressemblance indiscutable entre la frêle O-kana et Sasuke. Mais évidemment il aurait fallu le torturer de manière extrêmement créative pour qu’il l’admette à voix haute, et encore, seulement s’il avait été certain que Sasuke ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Les choses étaient assez tendues comme ça sans ajouter la provocation de le comparer avec _une femme enceinte_.

Enfin bon, le fait était qu’il avait l’air jeune, qu’il n’avait pas d’arme, et qu’ils étaient trois et armés. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de ses assaillants.

Dommage pour eux.

 

« Descend de là gamin, et on ne tuera personne. Contentez vous de nous laisser les bagages et l’argent, et on ne touchera peut-être même pas aux femmes », ordonna l’un d’eux d’une voix rauque dans laquelle transparaissait une pointe de supériorité mal dissimulée, avant d’ajouter à mi-voix, « Kugaki, surveille nos arrières, l’autre va sans doute essayer de nous contourner. » Puis, plus fort, en direction des fourrés que Sasuke avait depuis longtemps quitté. « Hé, toi, si tu nous attaques c’est les femmes et le gosse qui paieront, ok ? »

…

Et voilà… Comment ça ce faisait que même en civil Sasuke ne parvenait pas n’avoir ni l’air tout à fait jeune, ni tout à fait inoffensif, ni même tout à fait normal ?!

Bon, évidemment, avec d’un côté sa petite démonstration et de l’autre l’immobilité ainsi que l’absence de chakra de Naruto, il était légitime de penser que c’était le brun le garde du corps. Mais même si sans sa Kusanagi sanglée dans son dos, sans armes, sans sa veste de jounin et son bandeau Sasuke avait l’air… _différent,_ plus accessible, les bandits l’avaient quand même choisi _lui_ comme première cible alors qu’il était le plus loin de l’attelage. L’archer avait estimé que c’était potentiellement lui le plus dangereux, et que Naruto n’était sans doute qu’un valet, qu’il faisait partie des “paquets”. Qu’il ne représentait pas le plus grand risque.

 

Quelques années plutôt Naruto aurait été très profondément offensé de se voir ainsi sous-estimé, et l’aurait fait savoir en gueulant suffisamment fort pour réveiller les mânes du Quatrième lui-même.

Les choses avaient changé depuis. Il n’éprouvait plus le besoin désespéré de s’imposer, d’être reconnu. Ou du moins pas par tout le monde. Il avait appris – dans une mesure raisonnablement limitée - la valeur du secret et de la discrétion. Les personnes dont la reconnaissance importait vraiment _savaient_ , et ce que voyaient les autres, ceux qui allaient mourir, n’importait au final que peu. À présent il trouvait à la situation une ironie certaine.

Oh, c’en aurait été presque irritant malgré tout, si ces crétins ne venaient pas de signer leur arrêt de mort.

Ou du moins leur arrêt de travail pour les trois prochains mois, le temps qu’ils se remettent de la raclé qu’il leur réservait – la remarque sur les femmes ne lui avait pas échappé, et une colère froide montait lentement, se mêlant aux braises incandescentes dans sa poitrine. Et puis Sasuke lui avait fait confiance pour s’occuper d’eux sans aide tandis qu’il sécurisait la zone…

« Allez, descend de là ! »

 

Naruto sortit les mains de ses poches et en passa une dans ses cheveux, repoussant inutilement les mèches blondes qui retombèrent exactement au même endroit dès qu’il eut achevé le geste. Ils étaient trop longs, une bonne coupe s’imposerait au prochain bivouac.

Il expira doucement, accueillit avec satisfaction la monté d’adrénaline, l’embrasement intérieur. Les trois derniers jours avaient été odieux d’inaction.

« D’accord. Je descends.»

 

-

 

Ce fut probablement son calme qui alerta le chef des bandits, ou peut-être l’homme vit-il quelque chose dans les prunelles dont le bleu azur virait à la mer d’orage…

Il réagit avec suffisamment de vitesse pour bloquer le pied de Naruto d’un mouvement ascendant de la garde de son arme, à quelques centimètres de sa tête, mais l’homme qui se tenait à sa droite ne fut pas aussi rapide. Naruto se laissa porter par son élan, et dans le mouvement se glissa sous la garde de l’homme qui venait de lever sa lame en position haute de parade. Son poing s’enfonça dans le ventre du brigand.

S’entraîner avec Lee avait du bon parfois.

Sans prendre le temps de le voir reculer de trois pas, le visage crispé par la douleur et la surprise, Naruto fit volte-face. Bondit. Attrapa au vol un kunaï et s’en servit pour dévier les deux suivants. Pas de chance pour eux, il était armé à présent.

 

Quelque part en amont du chemin qu’ils avaient remonté retentit un cri rauque. Une sentinelle probablement… Ça ne ressemblait pas à Sasuke de laisser à sa cible le temps d’émettre un son si ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait….

Un message donc, et presque malgré lui un sourire sauvage étira les lèvres de Naruto tandis qu’il parait un coup de taille du chef. Ses muscles trop longtemps au repos accueillaient avec plaisir l’effort soudain, la flambée du combat. Les bandits n’étaient pas incompétents, deux d’entre eux avaient même probablement reçu les rudiments d’une éducation ninja et le chef avait un niveau honorable… Mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids, vraiment.

Certainement pas contre lui, et encore moins avec Sasuke Uchiha qui venait de réapparaître à l’orée du bois dans leur dos.

 

Il s’avança à pas de loup, tranquillement, et avant même que les brigands ne le réalisent, il était derrière Naruto, appuyé contre l’un des montants de la calèche, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Il n’esquissa pas un geste pour aider Naruto – mais ce n’était pas nécessaire, parce que sa simple présence entre les bandits et la calèche signifiait que le blond n’avait plus à se soucier de rester entre les brigands sentant venir la défaite et les otages potentiels. L’énergie du désespoir était parfois un facteur à ne pas sous-estimer et il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Ce surcroît de mobilité était toute l’aide dont il avait besoin – sans cela les choses auraient simplement pris une minute de plus - et Naruto s’élança, passa dans le dos des hommes.

Retira son poignard de la nuque du dernier et s’accroupit pour essuyer le sang dans l’herbe.

 

« Il y en avait combien d’autres ? 

Sasuke se décolla de la calèche et d’un geste sec enfonça en terre l’épée du mort qu’il avait conservée.

\- Deux. Des gamins qu’ils utilisaient pour monter la garde au cas où d’autres voyageurs arriveraient. 

Naruto fit rouler le corps sans vie du chef avec son pied, jeta un très bref regard à l’Uchiha.

\- Tu les a… 

- Non. Ils étaient trop jeunes et trop incompétents pour présenter le moindre risque. » Les mains de Naruto s’interrompirent un court instant dans leur délestage d’armes, avant de reprendre leur tache avec dextérité. Il ne leva pas les yeux. « L’archer que j’ai frappé est mort par contre. 

- Haa. 

- Tu en as laissé deux en vie », fit remarquer Sasuke en jetant un coup d’œil froid sur les corps affalés à une  quinzaine de mètres.

Le reproche comme la question étaient presque imperceptibles.

« Ils n’étaient pas dangereux. Je n’ai eu aucun mal à les mettre hors service. » Son regard se porta sur le docteur, toujours immobile à la tête de la mule. « Vous avez réagi comme un pro grand-père ! D’habitude les gens (entendre “les civils”) sont comme des poules paniquées dès qu’ils voient la moindre goutte de sang… »

Tsukedo Ojiro se contenta de lui adresser un regard froid. Son visage ridé comme une prune et normalement apathique était figé dans une expression de désapprobation et de mépris qu’il n’essayait pas de dissimuler.

 « Vous autres ninjas n’êtes pas les seuls à côtoyer la mort... Et j’ai déjà vu vos semblables à l’œuvre, je ne pense pas que nous ayons été réellement en danger. 

- Oh papy, vous pourriez être aimable ! 

- Ojiro-sama ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Ils nous ont sauvé la vie ! »

Takara repoussa le rideau de la voiture d’une main et ajusta de l’autre son yukata avant de se laisser glisser hors de la calèche. Son visage rond et vif était encore un peu pâle mais aussi plein d’indignation. Son expression se tordit brièvement quand elle vit le cadavre.

 « Ces hommes nous auraient tout pris, et ils nous auraient sans doute-… 

- Ils nous auraient sans doute violées, oui. Et les ninjas ont réglé les choses avec une efficacité remarquable.»

O-Kana s’appuya sur l’épaule de sa suivante pour descendre de la voiture et eut besoin que celle-ci glisse son bras sous le sien pour la soutenir une fois qu’elle fut debout dans la poussière.

Elle aussi était encore pâle et toute couleur avait déserté ses lèvres, mais elle était parfaitement calme.

« O-kana, vous ne devriez pas… le bébé… » Le vieux médecin était déjà à ses côtés, une expression réprobatrice sur le visage. « Asseyez vous sur le marchepied – bien… - Et ne regardez pas les corps s’il vous plait, cela ne va que vous énerver, et c’est mauvais pour l’enfant… » La jeune femme posa une main sur la courbe douce mais parfaitement visible de son ventre. Il se redressa et avec un dernier regard pour les deux ninjas il entreprit de fouiller dans sa sacoche. « O-kana a besoin de calme. Je vais préparer une potion apaisante, mais si vous pouviez faire disparaître ces corps… 

- Ojiro, ça va parfaitement. Arrêtez de vous agiter ainsi. Et nos gardes devraient avoir toute notre reconnaissance… » Takara réajusta la veste bleu claire aux motifs lacés de brun sur les épaules graciles de sa maîtresse et replaça une longue mèche noire qui s’était échappée de son chignon avec des gestes très doux, qui contrastaient avec son habituel langage corporel animé.

« Je suis payé pour m’inquiéter ma Dame. Et dans votre état vous auriez du avoir un palanquin bien plus confortable que cette charrette à foin. Vous n’auriez pas dû voyager du tout d’ailleurs. » Il jeta un nouveau regard en coin dans la direction de Sasuke et Naruto, comme s’il les tenait personnellement responsables de cet état de fait. 

En réponse Naruto montra les dents avec irritation, mais Sasuke se contenta d’ignorer les piques du vieil homme comme il le faisait depuis trois jours. Sans être jamais ouvertement agressif ou insultant, Ojiro-sama n’avait fait aucun mystère du peu d’estime qu’il avait pour les ninjas depuis le début du voyage.

 

« Ils sont encore vivants ? » Takara était revenu de leur côté après avoir aidé sa maîtresse à faire le tour de la voiture pour la soustraire à la vue des corps – O-kana s’était laissé faire de bonne grâce, même si elle n’avait pas semblé très perturbée par la vision du mort. La jeune servante croisa les bras sur son ventre dans un geste inconscient de protection et de réchauffement, et s’accroupit à quelques pas du blond. « Pourquoi ? Ils ne méritent que la mort. Tuez les.»

Son expression portait encore trace de sa frayeur, mais une dureté inattendue transparaissait dans la ligne de sa mâchoire, dans la manière dont elle se mordait les lèvres.

Les civils n’étaient pas aussi étrangers à la violence et à la mort que le pensaient les ninjas songea soudain Naruto en observant le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait souri lorsqu’ils avaient été présentés, et demandé si c’était eux les valeureux ninjas chargés de leur protection. Lui-même s’était écrié que oui, évidemment, qu’il ne leur arriverait rien tant qu’ils seraient sous la protection d’Uzumaki Naruto, futur Hokage de Konoha.

Sasuke avait à peine hoché la tête en guise de salut et s’était contenté d’avoir l’air revêche et aussi peu intéressé qu’il était humainement possible de l’être. Depuis le temps, il aurait pourtant dû se rendre compte que ça ne marchait pas avec les civiles… L’accueil contrasté n’avait pas empêché la jeune femme de flirter joyeusement avec eux durant les trois premiers jours de marche, essayant de tirer plus de deux phrases à la suite de Sasuke, ou discutant et riant aux plaisanteries de Naruto.

 

« Tuez-les », répéta-t-elle, et cette fois il y avait une pointe de colère dans son intonation.

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d’œil bref qui se déplaça ensuite sur Naruto, ne dit rien, et fini posément de rassembler les armes. Il n’avait pas dit grand-chose qui ne soit pas vital pour la mission depuis le début du voyage. Du moins à Naruto.

Il avait répondu poliment aux questions d’O-kana, détourné avec habileté celles de Takara, et discuté avec Ojiro-san du type d’oignements à appliquer sur les muscles échauffés avec ou sans plaie ouverte.

Mais à chaque fois que la conversation aurait pu basculer sur le moindre fragment personnel il s’était refermé avec un regard dur. Peut-être regrettait-il d’en avoir tant dis durant la soirée de préparation de la mission, ou alors il avait une autre raison qu’il cachait très bien. Ou encore se comportait-il simplement comme Sasuke Uchiha était censé le faire : de la manière la plus odieuse et détachée possible. Il n’avait pas répondu quand le blond lui avait demandé comment s’était passé la réunion des Clans.

Naruto haussa les épaules, et sourit à la jeune femme.

« Leur chef est mort. Quand ils se réveilleront, ils regretteront amèrement d’avoir ne serait-ce fait qu’un pas sur cette route. Je n’ai pas retenu mes coups. Celui-là ne pourra plus tenir une arme. 

- S’ils vivent, ils risquent d’être un danger pour nous. 

Sasuke se redressa, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- Si qui que ce soit est mis au courant qu’un attelage d’apparence médiocre est bien mieux protégé qu’il ne devrait l’être, nous perdrons notre avantage. Ils ne peuvent vivre. » Il examinait les abords du chemin, mais ses paroles lui étaient destinées.

- Ils ne se réveilleront pas avant un bout de temps… 

Il protestait parce qu’il devait le faire, mais l’argument était de taille. Il n’y avait pas pensé, lorsqu’il avait brisé les côtes de l’un d’eux au lieu de l’égorger. Quel… manque de clairvoyance.

Et évidemment c’était Sasuke qui relevait l’erreur, qui étrangement – et c’était peut-être doublement irritant- ne prenait même pas la peine de laisser glisser dans sa voix le frisson habituel, le “je te l’avais bien dit, c’est la vie Naruto. Arrête d’essayer.” qu’il aurait pourtant été en droit d’exprimer.

« Tu es prêt à prendre le risque ? Qu’ils se réveillent ou que quelqu’un les trouve ?»

Non. Evidemment non.

« Et les gosses qui montaient la garde ? 

- Ils n’ont rien vu. Pas même ce qui les a frappés. 

- Qu’allez vous faire alors ? »

O-kana était appuyé contre la voiture et fixait Naruto et Sasuke de son regard noir à l’étrange pureté.

Beaucoup d’autres femmes, songea Naruto, auraient réclamé à cors et à cri la mort de ses assaillants comme le faisait Takara, ou se serait pâmée à la perspective du sang de nouveau versé.

« Qu’en pensez vous ma Dame ? » Naruto jeta un coup d’oeil surpris à Sasuke. Que celui-ci pose cette question à une civile… La femme qu’ils étaient censés protéger…

Rien de ce que faisait Sasuke n’avait beaucoup de sens ces temps-ci, et au soulagement que Naruto avait ressenti durant le combat se mêla de nouveau une pointe d’irritation sans objet précis.

     

O-kana haussa les épaules, pencha son visage de porcelaine aux traits purs. Elle avait été l’amante d’un Seigneur, une Dame habituée au luxe, aux jeux de pouvoir et au sang versé.

« Qui sait… Faites ce que vous jugez bon. Si vous pensez que leur survie ne met pas en danger l’existence de mon enfant, laissez les vivre. Sinon… »

 Sasuke fit un pas, arracha l’épée qu’il avait plongée dans la terre pour la nettoyer du sang, le visage impassible, mais s’immobilisa lorsque Naruto se redressa et secoua la tête. Il fixa sur lui l’un de ces regards longs et étranges, incompréhensibles, qui avaient tendance à faire leur apparition ces temps-ci. Naruto se força à l’ignorer une fois de plus et tendit la main vers l’arme.

« Laisse, je vais le faire. »

C’était lui, après tout, qui avait épargné les hommes.

 

-

 

Ensuite, quand ils eurent rassemblé les corps loin de la route et enterré les armes, après que Sasuke ait fait disparaître les chairs dans un brasier à la chaleur insoutenable et surnaturelle et que Naruto ait dispersé puanteur et cendres d’une technique de vent, après qu’ils aient repris la route, il se dit que peut-être l’important n’était peut-être pas la mort de ces hommes, mais que lui continue d’essayer de trouver une autre solution. Malgré tout.

Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais peut-être était-ce ce qui faisait vraiment la différence.

Ça, et la qualité nouvelle du silence de Sasuke, qui comme tout le reste ne faisait pas grand sens, mais le touchait plus qu’il n’aurait pu l’expliquer.

 

\---

 

La suite du voyage jusqu’à Kaga se passa sans encombre. Sasuke avait repris sa place à l’avant de l’équipage, ouvrant la route et surveillant les alentours sans en avoir l’air. Naruto marchait le long de l’attelage, plongé dans ses propres pensées moroses et totalement inadaptées à “l’état d’esprit mission” qu’il était censé cultiver. Il n’avait jamais été très doué pour cela, entre autres choses. Les missions d’anbu étaient une chose, mais durant les missions longues et chiantes comme celle-ci, il avait bien plus de mal à conserver sa concentration de manière permanente.

 

Lorsqu’elle n’était pas auprès de sa maîtresse, Takara-san vint parfois marcher à ses côtés, et Naruto lui en fut vaguement reconnaissant car durant ces moments il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de sourire et discuter.

La qualité de l’attention que lui portait la jeune femme avait sensiblement changée. Soit elle avait été plus effrayée qu’elle n’avait voulu l’admettre, soit leur prestation l’avait très favorablement impressionnée.

En toute autre occasion Naruto aurait été ravi du surcroît d’attention, mais cette fois là la présence trop proche de la jeune servante ne faisait de manière assez inexplicable que lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. C’était logique : avoir une civile – aussi séduisante et intéressée soit-elle - gluée à lui lors d’une mission comme celle-ci alors qu’ils étaient déjà en sous-nombre n’avait rien d’idéal… Mais cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi lui qui aurait en temps normal été prêt à tout pour la moindre miette de reconnaissance et d’intérêt n’y trouvait aucun plaisir. Il répondait en automatique, débitait plaisanteries et histoires de missions et riait aux exclamations effrayées qu’elle poussait aux bons moments, mais ne parvenait pas réellement à s’intéresser à elle.

 

C’était la faute de Sasuke, comme tout ce qui n’allait pas dans sa vie ces derniers temps, avait-il finalement décrété.  

Il avait cru que la coopération hésitante entre eux lors de la préparation de la mission avait été un signe de retour à la normale, et il s’était apparemment trompé. Mais il semblait que cela lui arrive souvent – bien trop - dès lors que ce connard de Sasuke était concerné.

Oh, ils ne se battaient plus, autant à cause de leur couverture que parce qu’ils ne pouvaient se permettre de mettre en danger leur efficacité en cas de combat en se blessant… Mais la familiarité confortable qui avait mis tant de temps à s’établir entre eux avait disparu en même temps que le semblant d’équilibre dans leurs rapports. Naruto avait l’impression d’être retourné en l’espace d’une semaine près de trois ans en arrière, quand Sasuke n’avait été qu’un étranger aux yeux froids qu’il avait fallu réapprivoiser, quand il avait fallu lutter pendant des mois et des mois avec des fragments de liens endommagés et les assembler en quelque chose qui fasse sens, qui soit un minimum viable.

Mais…

Non à vrai dire. Ce n’était pas tout à fait exact. Le Sasuke de cette époque-là avait été délibérément froid, le plus distant possible. Il s’était débattu tout le long du processus avec une assiduité obstinée et une mauvaise volonté évidente, rendant clair pour tout le monde que s’il avait eu le choix il n’aurait pas été là du tout.

Et puis à l’époque, il n’y avait pas eu l’écho dérangeant de la moindre tension sexuelle entre eux, évidemment.

C’était différent aujourd’hui.

Sasuke était fermé comme une huître, silencieux et coupant. Mais il n’était pas _hostile_ comme il pouvait l’être avec une facilité odieuse.

 

Si Naruto avait dû essayer de qualifier son comportement – ce qu’il n’avait aucunement l’intention de faire - il aurait pu dire que Sasuke était _attentif._ Attentif à quoi dieuseul le savait, mais au-delà de l’habituelle froideur et du silence qui était lui inhabituel même selon les critères peu élevés du Uchiha, il y avait une attention étrange et sombre, focalisée. La plupart du temps, elle était tournée vers l’intérieur et Naruto ne pouvait qu’en saisir des fragments, des intuitions lorsque le masque vacillait un instant et qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir surpris quelque chose, mais l’impression fugace, la peine fantôme disparaissaient dès qu’il essayait de les confronter dans le regard noir de Sasuke.

C’était comme une ombre dans sa vision périphérique, qu’il pensait presque pouvoir déchiffrer lorsqu’il l’accrochait du coin de l’œil, mais lorsque qu’il se tournait pour la regarder de face, il n’y avait rien, que le visage impassible et dur de son équipier.

Mais ce n’était pas une impression, il en était certain. Parce que Sasuke le _regardait._

 

S’il avait été incapable s’en rendre compte lorsque quelqu’un l’observait, il aurait fait un bien piètre anbu. Mais dans le cas présent cela n’avait que peu d’importance, parce que Sasuke ne se dissimulait pas.

Parfois le poids brûlant d’un regard sur sa nuque ou son dos alors qu’il vaquait au camp le soir ou qu’il discutait avec O-kana le faisait se retourner et Sasuke était là, visage fermé et indéchiffrable, l’observant avec une intensité dérangeante que Naruto n’arrivait pas à interpréter. Comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, ou examinait une découverte à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. Ou alors il se demandait ou il pourrait bien cacher le corps une fois qu’il l’aurait tué. C’était une possibilité aussi, avait décidé Naruto avec un amusement cynique qui lui ressemblait fort peu.

D’une certaine manière cela lui rappelait le regard de Sakura lorsqu’elle le soupçonnait d’avoir fait quelque chose de très stupide et qu’elle additionnait mentalement les indices en attendant qu’il se trahisse.

 

Lorsqu’il se retournait Sasuke ne réagissait pas, ne détournait pas précipitamment le regard. Comme si être pris en flagrant délit de dissection visuelle intensive n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Il ne soutenait pas non plus le regard de Naruto, avait ignoré son expression interrogative les premières fois que c’était arrivé.

Il restait simplement là à le fixer avec une attention presque douloureuse et c’était seulement au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires que la focalisation se déplaçait et que l’Uchiha reprenait ce qu’il était en train de faire, avec la même concentration et la même expression fermée que s’il n’avait pas passé cinq minutes à examiner Naruto comme une bête curieuse.

 

Les trois premières fois, l’anbu blond avait laissé filer, mettant ce comportement étrange sur le compte d’une bizarrerie Sasukesque. La situation n’était évidente pour aucun d’entre eux –ou du moins pas pour _Naruto,_ parce qu’à part les Regards et un silence plus prononcé qu’a l’accoutumé Sasuke se comportait exactement comme le connard hautain et égocentrique qu’il avait toujours été - et il était prêt à accepter quelques flottements le temps que les choses reprennent une apparence de normalité.

Les trois ou quatre fois suivantes il avait demandé à Sasuke ce qui se passait, sans obtenir d’autre réponse qu’un coup d’œil inexpressif.

 

Naruto avait été déterminé à être patient et à ne pas recourir à la violence – parce qu’étrangler son partenaire sous les yeux ébahis des civiles qu’ils étaient censés protéger n’était pas une attitude très professionnelle - et avait même réussi à garder son vocabulaire et le degré de décibels à un niveau tout à fait acceptable.

Mais il était en train de devenir paranoïaque, vraiment.

Il leur avait fallu cinq jour pour accomplir un trajet qui ne leur en aurait demandé qu’à peine une demi-journée en temps normal. Ils allaient lentement, plus encore que prévu car O-kana supportait mal les cahots, et il ne se passait rien. Juste Sasuke et ses Regards. L’intermède avec les bandits des grands chemins n’avait fait que lui apporter une décharge d’adrénaline qu’il n’avait même pas pu ventiler correctement.

Il était profondément et durablement énervé contre Sasuke et son mutisme, Sasuke et son mépris total des autres, Sasuke et son comportement qui n’avait absolument aucun sens, Sasuke et sa manière fluide et dangereuse de bouger, avec la grâce un fauve en chasse.

Il était _frustré_ , et l’admettre ne serait-ce qu’à lui-même ne faisait que l’énerver un peu plus.

 

Il en était arrivé au point où plus qu’une attaque ennemie il guettait le frôlement du regard de l’autre contre sa peau comme il aurait attendu la morsure de la lame dans un combat. Dans son radar interne, la présence de l’Uchiha apparaissait comme un point lumineux à l’intensité insistante et il s’attendait à chaque instant à ressentir le picotement presque douloureux dans sa nuque.

Cela faisait presque une demi-journée depuis la fois précédente et il n’était toujours pas sûr de la réaction à avoir contre que qui après tout n’était qu’un _regard._

Ce dont il était certain par contre, c’est qu’il ne le supporterait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Le regard de Sasuke le mettait mal à l’aise, le provoquait d’une manière dont aucun regard n’aurait dû être capable.

Il avait été prêt à faire comme si rien ne s’était passé afin de ne pas mettre en danger le déroulement de la mission, parce que c’était Sasuke et que sa présence était dans l’absolu plus précieuse que n’importe quelle divagation sur la peau pâle de son cou - d’où avait d’ailleurs presque totalement disparu la trace du suçon - ou sur la manière dont son T-shirt censé le faire passer inaperçu soulignait de manière tout à fait inappropriée les muscles de son dos lorsqu’il tendait les bras en avant.

Mais fidèle à lui-même Sasuke ne rendait pas les choses faciles.

 

-

 

Avec un soupire Naruto donna un coup de pied distrait dans une pierre qui alla rouler une dizaine de mètres plus loin contre un arbre, s’attirant un regard curieux de Takara.

La jeune femme était assise sur le bord de la voiture, ses jambes pendant à l’extérieur par la porte ouverte et discutait à mi-voix avec sa maîtresse.

Ils approchaient  des faubourgs de Kaga et la route était plus achalandée maintenant que les chemins se rejoignaient, les forçant à se rassembler. Sasuke ne marchait à présent plus qu’à quelques mètres de Naruto, de l’autre côté de la calèche. Le surcroît de monde sur la route les rendait bien moins visibles, mais aussi plus vulnérables à une attaque surprise, et les deux ninjas étaient sur le qui vive, évaluant sans cesse les alentours.

 Ils avaient croisé des paysans à pied, transportant des denrées périssables dans de grands paniers tressés, avaient marché un temps avec un médecin de campagne jusqu’à ce que l’homme s’arrête dans une auberge pour proposer ses services. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de civils, remarqua Naruto avec surprise. Des jeunes filles en groupe, des familles sur leur trente et un…

« Haaa… Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas nous arrêter un jour de plus à Kaga… » Takara soupira avec grandiloquence. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’étaient rapprochés de la ville, elle était devenu plus agitée, n’avait cessé de monter et de descendre de la voiture. « Je n’en peux plus. Je tuerais pour un futon et un bain chaud… O-Kana ne devrait pas voyager dans de telles conditions, Ojiro-san à raison. Ce n’est qu’un vieux râleur, mais dans ce cas précis il a raison. 

- Takara… » Du fond de la voiture O-kana protesta avec une inflexion amusée. « Laisse donc le vieil homme en paix, il ne fait que son travail. » Elle soupira. « Mais tu as raison, je pense que de l’eau chaude me ferra le plus grand bien. »

Sa voix était un peu tendue, et après un coup d’œil circulaire pour vérifier que les alentours étaient dépourvus de menace immédiate, Naruto se rapprocha de la calèche.

« Vous vous sentez bien O-Kana-sama ? Si vous voulez, on peut s’arrêter pour que vous puissiez vous reposer, c’est que le milieu de l’après-midi, et il nous reste à peine une heure de route avant Kaga… 

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Naruto-san. Ce ne sont que des douleurs au dos dues au poids du bébé et aux cahots du voyage. Ça ira mieux lorsque nous serons arrivés. Inutile d’inquiéter Ojiro, il en fait bien assez ainsi.

- Vous êtres sûre ? On peut ralentir l’allure pour réduire les cahots si vous voulez… »

 

Elle avait l’air fatiguée en affirmant que non, ça irait, mais le ninja fini par acquiescer docilement. Il aimait bien O-kana. Elle n’était pas une vieille gargouille exigeante comme la plupart des clientes qui prenaient grand plaisir à souligner qu’elles avaient le pouvoir et l’argent nécessaires pour se payer des ninjas – de préférence jeunes, mâles et musclés - , et qui semblaient ne pas comprendre que lorsque la sécurité était concernée c’était _eux_ qui donnaient les ordres… O-kana n’était pas ainsi, ne cherchait pas à tout prix à établir son pouvoir, et les rares fois où elle ordonnait quoi que ce soit, elle donnait l’air d’en être certaine à cent pour cent. Elle avait une classe qui laissait admiratif malgré sa fragilité physique, et sous le comportement calme et apaisé Naruto sentait en elle un noyau solide, un courage et une volonté qui n’étaient pas apparents au premier abord mais transparaissaient dès qu’on la côtoyait.

Et puis l’idée qu’elle était enceinte le fascinait, il devait l’avouer.

C’était une bonne chose au final. Si en plus d’un équipier asocial, d’une pénurie gravissime de ramens et d’un manque irritant d’exercice il avait eu à supporter des clients odieux, il n’aurait sans doute pas tenu le coup et pété les plombs au bout du deuxième jour…

 

Un groupe de jeunes filles en kimono et tenues traditionnelle les dépassa en riant. La plupart d’entre elles portaient des lampions éteints ou des moulins à vent en papier. Elles jetaient des regards en coin à Sasuke, et après que l’une d’elles eut murmuré quelque chose, leurs regards se posèrent aussi sur Naruto qui les ignora après avoir décidé qu’aucune d’entre elles ne cachait de kunaïs dans ses manches.

« Je me demande pourquoi il y a tant de monde. C’est un festival ? »

Takara étouffa un éclat de rire.

« Un festival ? C’est la Courte Nuit ce soir Naruto-san. Évidemment qu’il y a un festival. »

Naruto fut certain que de l’autre côté de la calèche Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel avec une expression atterrée, et il se sentit vaguement ridicule. Comment diable avait-il fait pour oublier la date du plus grand festival de l’année dans tout le pays du Feu ?

La nuit du solstice d’été c’était le festival du Feu, et la fête durait tant que vivait la nuit. On allumait un brasier au centre des villages, et celui-ci était alimenté jusqu’à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil tombent sur lui. Seulement alors la Courte Nuit était finie, et les derniers fêtards abandonnaient les rues pour aller dormir du sommeil de l’ivrogne, sinon du juste.

Même Naruto qui fuyait pourtant les festivals comme la peste devait admettre que celui-là était spécial.

L’année précédente il avait laissé Sakura l’y traîner dans l’espoir un peu vague qu’elle entende cette sortie comme un Rendez-vous (avec R majuscule, s’il vous plait). Il avait vite abandonné l’idée quand ils avaient été rejoints par Kiba et Hinata, et un peu plus tard par Lee, Ino et quelques autres. Sakura avait même réussi l’exploit d’extraire Sasuke de son appartement et il leur avait fait l’insigne honneur de son silence stoïque pendant presque deux heures. Naruto ne savait d’ailleurs toujours pas quel genre de menaces leur équipière avait utilisé pour le convaincre de venir…

 

Il avait passé une soirée étonnamment agréable cette année-là, découvrant pour la première fois un festival avec la compagnie confortable de ses amis, et non seul, supportant les regards en coin signifiant que sa présence gâchait la fête, ou errant livré à lui-même entre les stands et les échoppes tandis qu’Ero-sennin dépensait son argent en compagnie de sylphides dévêtues…

Pas de festival cette année visiblement… Il aurait pourtant accueilli avec plaisir l’opportunité de se changer les idées.

 

« O-kana, souhaiterez-vous aller au festival ? » Takara était de nouveau rentrée auprès de sa maîtresse, mais elle cachait mal son agitation. « Cela vous distrairait un peu du voyage… »

 _Ha… Festival finalement ?_ Mais en mission, et en compagnie de Sasuke. Hum. Ce n’était peut-être pas une idée si stratégique que ça tout bien réfléchi. À vrai dire il n’avait certainement pas besoin de distraction supplémentaire... Il avait suffisamment de mal à se concentrer sur la mission sans en rajouter…

Depuis l’avant de l’attelage, Ojiro-san qui tenait la bride de la mule se retourna vers eux.

« C’est une mauvaise idée. O-kana devrait se reposer et non pas se mêler à la foule de jeunes godelureaux à moitié ivres qui va envahir les rues cette nuit. Ce voyage est déjà difficile pour elle, elle n’a pas besoin de fatigue supplémentaire ! »

Du fond de la voiture O-kana éclata d’un rire clair. « De jeunes godelureaux ? Vous êtes bien dur Ojiro… N’allez donc pas prétendre que vous n’avez jamais participé à la fête… »

Le médecin renifla avec mépris.

« Ce que j’ai fais ou pas lorsque j’était plus jeune et considérablement moins sage n’est pas le sujet O-kana, » gronda-t-il d’une voix bourrue. « Le problème est que vous avez déjà du mal à supporter le trajet, et que si vous sortez ce soir, la fatigue rendra le voyage beaucoup plus difficile pour vous demain… »

- Oh… Juste un peu Ojiro-san… Se promener dans le festival et regarder les animations et les feux d’artifice n’est pas si terrible… Vous ne pouvez pas cloîtrer O-kana ainsi… » Takara se faisait suppliante, usant de son meilleur regard de chiot battu et glissant un peu de déception et de reproche dans sa voix claire… Elle devait avoir vraiment envie d’y aller…

- Hé bien… Je me sens un peu fatiguée, mais marcher détendra certainement mes muscles, » fit calmement remarquer sa maîtresse en dissimulant un demi-sourire. « Rester immobile dans cette voiture n’est pas très agréable… Et Takara à raison, le festival rompra agréablement la monotonie du voyage… » Son regard passa discrètement de Sasuke à Naruto. « Qu’en pensez vous ? »

 

Sasuke ralentit et vint se mettre à hauteur de son équipier tout en restant de l’autre côté de l’attelage. Ils échangèrent un long regard strictement professionnel, et Sasuke fini par pencher la tête.

« La foule ne risque-t-elle pas de vous indisposer ? 

Sous entendu _La foule risque de rendre la surveillance difficile._

- Ba… Pas plus que sur la route, » balaya par réflexe Naruto, décidé à le contredire juste pour le principe. Ça ne valait certes pas un bon combat, mais on se distrayait comme on pouvait. « Au contraire même, la foule nous noiera… 

- Nous pourrons toujours rentrer s’il y a trop de monde… 

- Hn. 

Même si la sécurité n’était pas vraiment le risque, Sasuke n’avait pas l’air beaucoup plus enthousiasmé que Naruto par la perspective du festival.

- Tout le monde va y aller ! » plaida Takara en direction du ninja brun. Elle avait visiblement réalisé que la décision finale viendrait de lui. « Et nous on va rester enfermé à l’auberge ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un nouveau coup d’œil. Elle avait un point. Qu’au moins certains d’entre eux ne sortent pas risquait d’attirer l’attention.

« Personne ne voyage le matin de la Courte Nuit, » fit finalement remarquer Naruto à contrecœur. Autrement dit, s’ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer, ils ne pouvaient de toute manière pas partir trop tôt. 

Sasuke haussa finalement les épaules.

« Si cela vous fait plaisir et qu’Ojiro-san n’y voit pas d’objection ma Dame… »

Naruto grogna entre ses dents.

La loi Murphy s’était faite discrète ces derniers jours, mais il ne fallait pas tenter le destin… Et quelque chose lui disait que se rendre au festival ce soir serait comme agiter un drapeau rouge en direction de toutes les Puissances Cosmiques susceptibles de vouloir lui pourrir la vie.

 

Mais enfin bon, ce n’était pas comme si Uzumaki Naruto, futur Hokage de Konoha, avait jamais été du genre à se laisser arrêter par quelque chose d’aussi rasoir que la fatalité ou les probabilités.

 

\---

 

Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans Kaga, les rues grouillaient de monde, et des groupes hétéroclites se croisaient dans un joyeux vacarme et un chaos enthousiaste. Les ouvriers finissaient de dresser les dernières échoppes, et des gamins escaladaient les lampadaires pour accrocher banderoles et fanions colorés sous la supervision de quelques adultes.

Deux fillettes virent presque se jeter dans les jambes de Naruto avant de repartir en courant l’une après l’autre avec des rires aigus et ravis. Des odeurs de grillades s’élevaient déjà des échoppes en plein air, se mêlant à celles des épices et des pâtisseries. Les marchants interpellaient les nombreux passants, leur proposant des fruits coupés, des sucreries ou plus de variété de bentô que Naruto n’était capable d’en imaginer. 

Malgré lui le jeune homme sentit s’alléger son humeur morose. Il était difficile de résister à la bonne humeur et à l’affairement général…

 

De l’autre côté de la voiture, une jeune femme au sourire vif arrêta Sasuke pour essayer de lui vendre des herbes cueillies le matin même, symboles de prospérité et fertilités.

Le jour du solstice détenait après-tout un pouvoir particulier, et les couples qui souhaitaient concevoir s’en donnaient à cœur joie durant la Courte Nuit, après avoir consommé des décoctions de végétaux divers cueillis à l’aube le jour même… La vieille voisine qui habitait au rez-de-chaussée de l’immeuble de Sakura essayait chaque année d’en faire avaler à la jeune femme, provoquant généralement l’amusement sans fin de Naruto, une micro contraction vers le haut de la commissure des lèvres de Sasuke, un coup de poing de Sakura sur la tête du blond, et une œillade discrète de cette dernière en direction de l’Uchiha.

Avec un sourire énorme, le jeune homme regarda Sasuke, armé de son expression la plus stoïque, décliner successivement les plantes, les sachets d’infusion, puis la proposition de vérifier leur efficacité avec la vendeuse.

Quand le brun eut réussi à éconduire la jeune femme en yukata court – qui lui envoya du bout des doigts un baiser avant de partir à l’assaut d’un autre client potentiel - Naruto ricanait entre ses dents et s’était penché vers Takara pour murmurer un commentaire gouailleur à son oreille. La jeune femme pouffa et sourit malicieusement.

« Et avec moi Sasuke-san, vous voudriez les essayer ? »

Le brun ne se laissa pas démonter, mais un bref coup d’œil furieux à Naruto informa ce dernier qu’il paierait pour cette trahison, plus tard. Quelque chose d’étrange se tordit dans le creux du ventre de Naruto. C’était la première fois depuis le début du voyage qu’il parvenait à faire réagir Sasuke.

 

Bon, en toute honnêteté il n’avait pas _vraiment_ essayé. S’il avait mis toutes ses considérables capacités d’irritation à provoquer une réaction quelconque de Sasuke, il aurait sans doute pu… Il ne l’avait pas fait parce que le contexte mission se prêtait mal –voir pas du tout- au genre d’effets collatéraux avec stupeur et tremblement qu’impliquaient le fait de réellement faire sortir de ses gonds Sasuke Uchiha.

Et puis il n’avait pas été d’humeur tout simplement. Leurs rapports s’étaient certes considérablement détendus et normalisés depuis le retour de Sasuke. _Civilisés_ aurait dit Sakura avec une expression désapprobatrice sur ses traits calmes avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de demander aux Dieux pourquoi ils l’avaient dotée de deux mules au crâne aussi dur l’une que l’autre à la place de coéquipiers puis de les frapper la forme. 

Mais en temps normal, même s’ils n’étaient plus en état de guerre ouverte et permanente, une semaine se passait rarement sans un accrochement ou deux entre eux, déclenché par l’un ou l’autre, ou parfois les deux d’un commun accord.

Si on lui en avait demandé la raison, Naruto aurait répondu que c’était parce que Sasuke était un imbécile rigide sans aucun sens de l’humour. Il aurait su que c’était faux d’ailleurs, parce que contrairement à ce que l’on aurait pu croire et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Sasuke _avait_ un sens de l’humour. Un humour sombre, cynique et excessivement tourné contre Naruto, mais un sens de l’humour quand même, et la capacité encore plus étonnante (et cela dit assez rare) de l’utiliser pour autre chose que railler ou blesser.

Si on avait posé la question à Sasuke… Qui sait… Il aurait sans doute haussé les épaules, ou fait remarquer d’un ton plat que Naruto _était_ après tout un idiot bruyant et orange – et cela aurait effectivement tout expliqué.

 

Les accrochages restaient la plupart du temps du domaine verbal, mais cela leur arrivait de dégénérer en bon vieux pugilat qui se finissaient chez Ichiraku – lorsque Sasuke concédait ou était trop exaspéré pour supporter une nouvelle argumentation - ou dans une échoppe à sushi.

Le temps passant les disputes avaient plus rarement dégénéré en combats de grande ampleur, même s’il leur arrivait d’avoir des altercations explosives qui se réglaient sur les terrains d’entraînement. En fait à présent qu’il y pensait, depuis un moment la plupart de leurs accrochages aussi mordants soient-ils relevaient presque autant de l’habitude, d’une sorte de routine presque confortable, que d’une irritation réelle, d’un achoppement entre leurs deux tempéraments intransigeants.

Les disputes étaient _normales._ En plus d’être un résultat presque mathématique de l’obstination de Naruto et de la volonté implacable de Sasuke, elles garantissaient… Elles garantissaient beaucoup de choses à vrai dire.

 

Pour lui elles étaient la preuve que Sasuke était _là_. Il était là, il était vivant et seul propriétaire de son corps, – parfois, la nuit, les cauchemars le ramenaient à ce jour là, au sourire étranger au visage de Sasuke, à ce maniérisme corporel qui n’était pas le sien… Il mettait beaucoup de volonté à oublier ces rêves-là, à ne pas même y penser - et tant qu’il se battaient il était certain de la présence de l’Uchiha, du fait qu’il ne repartirait pas.

Elles garantissaient la survie du pacte, parce qu’alors Sasuke pouvait prétendre que l’alliance entre eux était éminemment _rationnelle,_ qu’elle n’était en aucun cas, pas même un tout petit peu, l’expression d’un moindre désir personnel d’être là plutôt qu’à s’entraîner seul ailleurs.

Qu’il n’y avait aucun cas le moindre fragment de faiblesse, de besoin de chaleur humaine. Elles lui permettaient de ne pas baisser sa garde, et de ne pas se voir devenir faible coincé entre les présences de ses équipiers. Elles gardaient la lame nue et acérée. Alerte.

C’était ainsi que fonctionnait Sasuke, ils l’avaient compris. Et aucun d’entre eux n’aurait osé remettre cela en cause. Parce que si les choses en étaient venu là, s’ils avaient insisté, argumenté, pressé de trop près, le risque aurait été réel qu’ils mettent à jour la possibilité aussi mince soit-elle qu’Itachi ne reste pas le premier, que les propres désirs de Sasuke s’imposent ne serait-ce que de manière infime sur ce qui _devait_ êtrefaitpour garantir qu’il puisse tuer son frère…

Et alors… Si les choses en étaient venues là, s’il avait dû choisir entre eux et l’absolu de sa mission… Sasuke serait parti immédiatement, sans la moindre hésitation.

 

Jamais depuis presque trois ans ils ne s’étaient battus comme ils l’avaient fait une semaine auparavant. Et jamais auparavant les provocations et accrochages n’avaient cessé de manière aussi radicale. Sasuke n’avait pas réagi à des situations qui auraient provoqué des commentaires assassins ou même un haussement de sourcils exaspéré. Et malgré leur efficacité en mode “mission”, malgré la manière dont Sasuke avait réagi lors du bref combat deux jours plus tôt et les Regards étranges cherchant quelque chose, de paire avec la froideur et le silence soudains de Sasuke s’était installée une trêve totale des affrontements verbaux ou des accrochages quels qu’ils soient.

C’était anormal, c’était frustrant, et de manière tout à fait irrationnelle, cela manquait presque à Naruto. Il s’ennuyait, et Sasuke s’éloignait.

La réaction de Sasuke à une pique somme toute inoffensive était étrange. Mais s’il rompait la trêve des affrontements et que les choses avaient une chance de revenir à la normale…

Quoique, si on se fiait à Murphy c’était plus probablement le signe d’une nouvelle explosion plus ou moins imminente et son optimisme n’était sans doute pas très bien placé.

Génial.

 

Depuis le temps, Naruto était immunisé contre le pouvoir de transmission d’énergie négative en un seul coup d’oeil de Sasuke qui pouvait faire reculer même les ninjas les plus aguerris. Ce n’était pas le cas de Takara et elle tressaillit instinctivement quand le Regard brûlant la frôla. Naruto se contenta pour sa part de répondre par un haussement inquisiteur des sourcils et un coup d’oeil clair et innocent qui demandait “ _Qui ça ? Moi ?”_.

« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là Takara-san, » souffla  sèchement Sasuke de manière à ce que seule la jeune femme et Naruto l’entendent. « Nous n’avons pas de temps ni d’attention à perdre avec ce genre de _futilité_. 

Takara soupira et se pendit au bras du jeune homme avec un clin d’œil amusé à Naruto.

- Haaa… Vous êtes presque pire qu’Ojiro-san… Vous devez apprendre à vous détendre Sasuke-san !  

- C’est ce que je passe mon temps à lui dire… » 

Tout en continuant de surveiller la foule Naruto eut un sourire en coin qui s’effaça net lorsqu’il réalisa le double sens particulièrement évident de sa remarque…Une œillade en coin lui apprit que son équipier n’avait Dieu merci probablement pas relevé la réflexion. 

Avec un petit haussement d’épaule, la jeune femme lâcha le bras de Sasuke, mais le regard de Naruto s’attarda brièvement sur le profil de son équipier, cherchant Dieu sait quoi. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans le ton de Sasuke, une irritation peu caractéristique qui avait attiré son attention en plus de la réaction. Tout en surveillant du coin de l’œil un homme portant sous le bras ce qui aurait pu être une épée enveloppée de tissu, Naruto détailla l’apparence et le langage corporel de Sasuke.

  

Sakura avait soigné d’autorité le bleu qui lui mangeait la mâchoire avant leur départ. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l’attention, et l’artistique ecchymose qui mélangeait des teintes de violacé, jaune ou brun laissée par Naruto aurait été à peu près aussi efficace qu’un panneau annonçant “Hé ho, regardez les mecs, je me suis battu !” 

En toute apparence, le jeune homme était égal à lui-même, même si après cinq jours, l’absence de tout équipement ninja ne cessait toujours pas de surprendre Naruto. 

Pendant longtemps même après son retour Sasuke n’avait pas porté de bandeau frontal, et l’absence de ce dernier n’était donc pas excessivement choquante. Par contre, voir Sasuke sans sa bien aimée Kusanagi ni la moindre arme restait déstabilisant. Et puis évidemment il y avait le T-shirt noir que portait le jeune homme. 

 

Naruto avait été stupéfait de découvrir que Sasuke ne l’avait pas jeté mais au contraire gardé dans un coin de son armoire et, plus étonnant encore, ressorti pour les besoins de la mission. Mais après tout Sasuke n’avait pas tant de vêtements civils que ça, il n’aurait vraiment pas dû être aussi surpris, et certainement pas aussi étrangement satisfait quand il avait vu que Sasuke le portait.

  Il ne s’y était pas attendu quand il avait cavalièrement lancé le paquet à Sasuke pour son anniversaire l’année passée. Il ne s’était certainement pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme partage sa conviction que le T-shirt lui était cosmiquement destiné – ce qui avait effectivement été le cas Sasuke n’ayant aucun sens de l’humour - mais il s’était encore moins attendu à ce que l’Uchiha le porte un jour… - ce qu’il était pourtant manifestement en train de faire. 

Avec un plissement amusé des lèvres il contempla l’objet du délit. Sa première impression avait été la bonne : le t-shirt et Sasuke étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. 

À vrai dire c’était un bout de tissu plutôt banal de coton noir, mais sur la poitrine des kanji blancs élégamment tracés proclamaient _“Si je me met à sourire, fuyez_ ”. 

De l’humble avis de Naruto, c’était parfaitement approprié. Un peu triste, férocement ironique, mais vrai. 

 

Il suivit des yeux l’homme portant l’épée potentielle quand celui-ci disparu dans une ruelle, examina avec application les fenêtres surplombant la rue à l’affût du moindre indice indiquant un risque. 

Puis il reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

  

Ce n’était pas vraiment le t-shirt qui l’intéressait… Sasuke était bizarre.  C’est-à-dire encore plus que d’habitude – ce qui commençait à faire vraiment beaucoup-, et d’une manière subtilement différente de celle induite par les Regards. Il était soudainement tendu, et quant au terme d’un balayage d’observation son regard noir croisa celui de Naruto, ils s’observèrent un instant en silence. Puis Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, la ligne de ses lèvres se crispa, et il détourna les yeux pour poursuivre sa surveillance. 

 _Hum._  

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose. La question était à présent de savoir quoi, et plus important, de déterminer s’il avait _vraiment_ envie de savoir… Il n’en était pas si certain que ça.

  

-

  

Takara s’éloigna un instant et revint portant des brochettes étranges, piquées d’un enfilement de pâtes blanchâtre enrobant dieux sait quoi. 

Avec un sourire, elle en tendit une à Ojiro-san qui l’accepta en marmonnant un commentaire sur les caries avant de contourner l’attelage et d’en tendre une à O-kana par la portière puis une troisième à Sasuke qui haussa un sourcil mais attrapa la brochette sans rien dire –ni sans faire mine d’en prendre la moindre bouchée. Enfin  elle vint marcher à côté de Naruto et lui tendit la quatrième brochette tout en mordant dans la sienne. Le blond attrapa le bâtonnet avec une œillade curieuse et un grand sourire, et renifla les aliments avant de goûter d’un coup de langue prudent. 

« Hé, c’est super sucré ! Merci Takara… » Il se pencha vers la voiture et adressa un grand sourire à O-kana. « On arrive bientôt à l’auberge, encore quelques rues. » 

Ils avaient convenu de loger dans une auberge que Naruto connaissait pour y avoir passé quelques nuits avec ero-sennin des années auparavant. Même s’ils se souvenaient de lui ce serait en tant que gamin accompagnant son grand-père excentrique (ha !), et le service était de qualité et discret pour un prix somme toute fort raisonnable que les finances de leur couverture leur permettaient de se payer. 

« Enfin ! »  soupira Takara, « je n’en pouvais plus, et- » 

 Naruto n’entendit pas la suite de sa phrase, parce que son attention s’était soudain focalisée vers la foule devant eux, et sur les trois auras discrètes qui remontaient la rue dans le sens contraire au leur. 

Son regard croisa celui de Sasuke qui lui renvoya comme un écho sa tension et son alerte soudaines. La main de Sasuke se crispa et il frotta son pouce et son annulaire d’un geste d’apparence machinale. Le blond répondit au signal par un signe d’accord imperceptible en repoussant quelques mèches contre son oreille, et continua à marcher comme si de rien n’était malgré la tension soudaine.

  

- 

 

Celle-ci retomba lorsque les ninjas qu’ils avaient sentis furent en vue. 

Il ne manifesta aucun signe de reconnaissance, mais du coin de l’œil il constata que la posture de Sasuke se relaxait insensiblement. 

À une vingtaine de mètres en face d’eux, Kiba passa familièrement son bras autour de la taille fine d’Hinata pour attraper la manche de Shino dans le même mouvement. Avec un éclat de rire, il tira dessus pour attirer l’attention de son équipier et se pencha contre la jeune femme avant de murmurer quelque chose : Hinata rougit légèrement et Shino haussa un sourcil qui était probablement sarcastique. Akamaru trottinait d’une foulée souple quelques pas derrière son maître la truffe au vent, l’air particulièrement intéressé par un marchand de grillades. 

Quelques mètres plus loin le regard masqué de Shino passa sur eux sans ralentir, mais trois  pas plus tard sa main vint frôler celle d’Hinata, articulant un signe rapide dans la paume tandis que son visage se tournait vers celui de Kiba et qu’il articulait silencieusement une syllabe masquée par le haut de son col. 

En bons ninjas, ni l’Inuzuka ni Hinata ne laissèrent rien transparaître, et quand ils se croisèrent finalement seul le regard blanc de la jeune femme passa brièvement sur eux, indifférent.

  

\---

  

Ils atteignirent l’auberge sans problème ni nouvelle rencontre, et tandis que Takara aidait O-kana à descendre de la voiture et que le vieil homme dételait Grise, Naruto rejoignit Sasuke pour décharger la malle contenant les effets de la jeune femme. 

« À ton avis qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient là ? » 

Sasuke haussa les épaules et se pencha pour saisir l’une des poignée, masquant dans le mouvement sa bouche à tout observateur potentiel. 

« Ils devaient rentre de mission. C’est probablement un hasard, ils n’ont fait aucun signe. » 

Naruto acquiesça en silence et attrapa l’autre poignée. L’avis de Sasuke rejoignait le sien. Après tout, avec l’allure d’escargot à laquelle ils se déplaçaient l’équipe Huit aurait très bien pu faire cinq fois l’aller-retour entre Konoha et Kaga le temps qu’ils atteignent la ville… Bande de veinards… Ils portaient leur habituelle tenue de ninjas, mais leur comportement et le fait qu’ils n’aient pas pris de mesure particulière pour masquer leur chakra avait clairement indiqué qu’ils n’étaient pas en mission. Ils en rentraient sans doute, et s’étaient arrêtés en ville pour le festival. 

Il n’était pas rare de croiser des collègues lorsqu’on était en mission. Dans ce cas-là, sauf signe pressant de la part d’une des équipes, la procédure était claire : il fallait s’ignorer. C’était le meilleur moyen d’éviter de briser une couverture ou d’attirer une attention malvenue sur la mission d’une autre équipe. 

Si l’équipe Huit avait prévu d’aller au festival il y avait un risque pour qu’ils se croisent de nouveau mais à présent qu’ils étaient avertis de leur présence, le risque qu’ils brisent leur couverture par un mouvement de reconnaissance instinctif était à peu près nul. 

 

Ils entrèrent dans l’auberge à la suite d’O-kana et de la tenancière qui babillait avec animation sur sa propre fille qui attendait son troisième enfant. 

Naruto jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à Sasuke, et soupira. Il en avait marre, il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant –et tant pis pour la peau pâle du cou de Sasuke ou la manière dont le regard noir s’embrasait- mais tant que durerait la mission, il ne pourrait pas prendre le risque d’essayer de déterminer ce qui n’allait pas. 

Et lui-même perdait son équilibre interne, sa focalisation et son centre, il le sentait. Il se laissait trop aisément distraire et il était à présent clair qu’au même titre que la guerre ouverte de la semaine précédente, la situation actuelle entre eux n’était pas viable non plus. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair, quel qu’en soit le coût.

  

« Hé, Sasuke ? » 

Le regard de son équipier resta focalisé sur O-Kana, mais il tourna à demi vers lui. 

« Quoi ? » 

Une mèche noire déplacée par le mouvement avait glissé et masquait ses yeux. Il secoua la tête d’un air agacé pour dégager la mèche et jeta un bref coup d’œil à Naruto qui s’était immobilisé en même temps que lui pendant qu’O-kana réglait l’aubergiste d’avance et négociait pour obtenir une chambre en rez-de-chaussée loin de la rue. 

« Quoi ? », répéta-t-il quand Naruto se contenta de rester planté là sans bouger. « Oh, Naruto… tu m’entends ?» Il fronça très légèrement les sourcils. « Crétin. » 

L’insulte était suffisante pour déclencher un réflexe de Pavlov parfaitement conditionné, et l’expression vacante de Naruto fut chassée par une grimace et un « Connard » toutefois marmonné sans grande conviction. Sasuke haussa les épaules et se détourna avec indifférence.

  

Ils déposèrent finalement la malle dans la chambre qu’O-kana occuperait avec Takara, et tandis que Sasuke partait reconnaître les lieux Naruto piégea les fenêtres et surveilla du coin de l’œil les deux femmes qui déballaient le minimum vital pour une nuit –bien plus que Naruto n’en aurait utilisé pour trois _jours._ Les femmes, vraiment… 

Tout en examinant discrètement la chambre voisine – qui par un coup de chance était inoccupée - puis celle qu’il était censé occuper avec Sasuke et Ojiro-san, il laissa son esprit examiner son étrange réaction dans le hall de l’auberge. 

S’il en avait douté avant il pouvait à présent difficilement le faire : il était déséquilibré. Il le voyait clairement… Ils n’auraient jamais dû partir en mission sans avoir mis les choses au point une fois pour toutes.

 Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, c’était exclu. _Il_ ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Les  choses ne rentreraient pas d’elles-mêmes dans l’ordre, cela était à présent évident. Sa peur d’affronter Sasuke et ses propres désirs l’avaient figés dans l’inaction. Mais ce n’était manifestement pas la bonne solution, si tant est qu’il y en ait une. 

 Ce n’était pas une bonne solution parce qu’ils étaient tous les deux trop bornés et trop obstinés pour faire le premier pas, ce n’était pas solution qui leur ressemblait, qu’il pouvait examiner et accepter comme venant de lui, d’eux.

 Il fallait agir. C’est ce qu’il aurait dû faire depuis le début. Pas se battre, parce que cela aussi était une forme d’immobilité, une manière de maintenir un statut quo violent mais familier et de prouver à l’autre que ce qui s’était passé entre eux ne l’avait nullement amoindri..

  

Pathétique, vraiment, songea-t-il la mâchoire contractée tout en déplaçant les futons de manière stratégique – dans le coin droit de la pièce étroite baignée par la lumière jaune de l’après-midi, hors de portée directe de la porte ou de la fenêtre. L’aménagement ne tiendrait pas trois secondes en cas d’attaque – improbable, mais on était jamais trop prudent - mais le cas échéant, c’était ces trois secondes qui leur donneraient le temps nécessaire pour intervenir. Trois secondes entre la vie et la mort. 

 

C’était comme si des braises de tous les sentiments contradictoires qu’il avait ressentis au cours des semaines passées subsistaient au fond de lui, et que leur chaleur combinée rongeait petit à petit ses défenses intérieures, ouvrait ou soulignait ses propres brèches, ses hésitations et ses échecs. 

La méditation lui avait permis de séparer certains tisons du reste, certaines pensées et impératifs primordiaux, mais il en restait encore beaucoup trop dont il ne savait que faire, qui étaient trop mêlés et brûlants pour qu’il puisse en faire quoi que ce soit. 

Il savait que son nindô et son rêve restaient la chose la plus importante, le cœur de son être. Que protéger ceux qui dépendaient de lui passait avant tout, et que sur ce point précis Sasuke pensait sans doute la même chose. 

Et il savait que le moment venu il voudrait avoir à ses côtés Sakura et Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei et Iruka et tous les autres. Que la présence de Sasuke était plus importante que tout le reste et qu’il ne supporterait pas qu’il reparte, quelle que soit la nature du lien entre eux. Un frère d’arme était plus important qu’un amant. Sasuke était l’une des personnes qui lui était précieuses, et cela le sexe – ou l’absence de sexe - ne pouvait pas le changer. 

Pour le reste… 

Le reste dépendrait sans doute de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sasuke, et de la profondeur de la blessure infligée par Itachi.

  

Il ne pouvait pas chercher la confrontation maintenant, pas pendant la mission. Le risque était trop grand. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser le moindre doute personnel mettre en danger la vie d’O-kana et de son enfant… Sasuke parvenait bien à rester efficace et alerte malgré ses propres réflexions – rétrospectivement c’était évident qu’il avait quelque chose en tête, les regards et tout le reste…

 Lui-même pouvait bien faire de même certainement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser transparaître la moindre faiblesse, laisser sa dégradante impuissance à se maîtriser se dresser entre lui et sa promesse, son nindô. 

Mais à la seconde où la mission serait finie et O-kana à l’abri, il prendrait Sasuke entre quatre yeux décida-t-il, et ils mettraient une bonne fois pour toutes un terme à cette irritante mascarade de négations et d’incertitudes. Cela risquait probablement de finir en pugilat de grande ampleur – mais tout plutôt que les pas d’évitement maladroits et les silences - et cela mettrait sans doute en danger le propre équilibre interne déjà dangereusement fragilisé de Sasuke sans parler du sien-… 

 Mais ne rien faire serait pire. 

Et Sasuke était solide n’est-ce pas ? S’il avait survécu à Itachi, il pouvait bien survivre à cela aussi. Ils étaient des ninjas que Diable. Il était le futur Hokage... 

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser consumer par des braises de la crainte ou du désir qui subsistaient en lui, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait se permettre d’abandonner face à Sasuke. 

 _Dès que la mission sera fini._  

 _Dès que nous serons au pays de la Foudre. Alors nous mettrons un terme à cela._   

Étrangement, une fois la décision prise il se sentit mieux. Son centre était là finalement : protéger avant tout, garder Sasuke, et le reste après, par ordre d’urgence. C’était simple quand on y repensait. Terriblement compliqué dans les faits, mais dans la théorie d’une évidence, d’une nécessité foudroyante. 

Protéger, garder Sasuke, et le reste après. Facile.

  

 

Quand Sasuke revint et qu’ils se croisèrent dans l’encadrement de la porte alors que lui-même partait à son tour faire une ronde de reconnaissance, leurs regards se rencontrèrent brièvement. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Naruto pu soutenir celui de Sasuke sans colère ni hésitation ou crainte, simplement avec un regard bleu et confiant, clair, dans lequel brûlait de nouveau la détermination.

 


	11. Feu

Même les meilleurs ninjas l’admettaient : aussi préparé soit-on, aussi assuré et confiant, il y avait toujours dans une mission une part de chance pure, ou parfois aussi, de malchance crasse et absolue. Une part d’imprévisible le plus total qui s’abattait sur vous dans un déferlement de ce que l’on ne pouvait qu’appeler _poisse,_ ou éventuellement _sens de l’humour particulièrement tordu et malfaisant du destin._

Il se trouva que cette mission appartenait finalement à la catégorie de celles qui aussi bien préparées et engagées soit-elles étaient vouées à virer à la catastrophe et à la débandade la plus démente, de celles qui passaient du statut “ _niquel, tout se passe comme sur des roulettes_ ” à “ _Putain de Bon Sang de Bordel de MERDE !!!”_ en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire “loi Murphy”.

Et comme la loi Murphy (ou le destin, ou la malchance selon qu’on se plaisait à la nommer) avait un sens du timing tout à fait affûté, il était communément admis qu’elle choisissait, bien entendu, le pire moment pour lancer le début des opérations.

 

Cela dit - et les meilleurs ninjas l’admettaient également - ce qu’on appelait _poisse_ pouvait parfois avoir un autre nom, mieux caché.

Et ce nom était _trahison._

 

\---

 

« Du thé Naruto-san ? Sasuke-san ? »

Depuis son poste accroupi contre un mur, les yeux rivés sur le sembon qu’il était en train de recoudre dans le revers de son T-shirt (les fils maintenant l’aiguille étaient desserrés, et celle-ci glissait et lui piquait le flanc), Naruto secoua la tête de manière négative. Près de la fenêtre Sasuke en fit autant.

Takara s’agenouilla à côté d’O-kana sur le futon et versa le liquide chaud dans les coupes d’un geste habile et élégant.

« Juste le temps de boire, et nous sommes partis », annonça-t-elle avec un sourire ravi. « Le feu d’artifice n’est pas avant des heures, mais les spectacles de rue ne devraient pas tarder à commencer. J’ai discuté avec l’aubergiste, elle m’a conseillé d’aller voir du côté de la grand-place, il paraît qu’il y aura des jongleurs et des marionnettes ! »

Sasuke pour lequel l’habileté des jongleurs n’avait rien de très exceptionnel et qui même après la fréquentation intensive de Kankuro restait parfaitement imperméable à la porté artistique des spectacles de marionnettes haussa les épaules et se replongea dans l’observation de la rue animée par la fenêtre. Naruto, lui, sourit par-dessus le T-shirt sur ses genoux puis reprit sa couture avec une moue concentrée.

« J’aimerais beaucoup voir des cracheurs de feu… Et me faire lire les lignes de la main, quand j’étais petite nous allions voir la voyante avec ma sœur et mes frères tous les ans à la Courte Nuit, il paraît que cela porte-bonheur… »

« Nous faisions la même chose au Pays de la Foudre », sourit doucement O-kana en serrant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains frêles. « Mais là-bas nous l’appelions la fête des Trois Temps, et les mariages qui ont lieu cette nuit-là sont consacrés par les Dieux car- _ho !_  »

La tasse qu’elle tenait vacilla entre ses mains et du thé se répandit sur le tatami tandis que Takara se précipitait vers elle. En une fraction de seconde Sasuke avait quitté la fenêtre pour s’agenouiller à ses côtés, une main légère contre le haut de son dos pour la stabiliser. Naruto était encore en train de se dépêtrer de son ouvrage.

« O-kana-sama ! 

- O-kana, souhaitez vous que j’aille chercher Ojiro-san ? 

- Non… non, ça va… » Un sourire incrédule illumina le visage pâle d’O-kana tandis que ses mains se posaient en coupe contre son ventre. « Ça va aller. C’est juste… Il a bougé, je l’ai senti. »

Sasuke retira sa main comme s’il s’était brûlé tandis que Takara se répandait en murmures ravis et avec l’autorisation de sa maîtresse posait les mains à plat sur le ventre tendu.

« Je le sens… » murmura-t-elle d’une voix étranglée, « vous voyez il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter, Ojiro-san vous l’avait bien dit. Je le sens… »

Sasuke avait battu en retraite vers la fenêtre. Figé contre son mur, Naruto fixait les mains d’O-kana crispées sur son ventre avec une expression à mi-chemin entre le désarroi et la stupéfaction.

Les yeux noirs croisèrent les siens, écarquillés et inquiets et elle sourit avec douceur, comme si elle voyait exactement ce qui se passait en lui.

« Voulez-vous toucher, Naruto-san ? »

L’expression de Naruto vira une brève seconde à l’incrédulité mêlée d’une horreur immédiatement submergée par le désir, comme un homme assoiffé qui se verrait proposer une oasis.

« C’est… Je peux, vraiment ? 

- Venez, » Elle souligna l’ordre d’un petit geste de la main, et le jeune homme obéit, comme hypnotisé, oubliant toutes convenances à respecter entre un ninja et son client – mais à vrai dire ce n’était pas comme s’il s’était jamais beaucoup soucié des convenances.

« Tenez, posez votre main là. » Naruto hésitait, comme si le ventre de la jeune femme était piégé, susceptible de lui exploser à la figure ou de disparaître avant qu’il ne l’ait touché.

«  _Aller_. »

 

Avec prudence il posa deux doigts sur le tissu du kimono couvrant le ventre arrondi, avec autant de délicatesse qu’il aurait manipulé des explosifs ou une sculpture de cristal. Un sourire d’abord hésitant puis stupéfait éclaira son visage.

« Je le sens bouger… »

O-kana sourit en retour.

« C’est la première fois… C’est tard dans la grossesse, le sixième mois... On pensait qu’il y avait peut-être un problème, mais… »

La chaleur à travers les vêtements, la courbe douce du ventre. Et sous des doigts…

« C’est… incroyable… Je le sens bouger ! »

La jeune femme rit de l’émerveillement enfantin du ninja blond, mais il y avait aussi du soulagement dans sa voix.

« Sasuke, c’est incroyable, tu devrais.... » Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge à l’instant où il jeta un coup d’œil en direction de son équipier. Sasuke était figé dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre, livide. « … monter la garde, » acheva-t-il un peu stupidement en laissant ses mains retomber sur ses genoux.

 O-kana n’avait pas remarqué l’incident, et le retour de Takara armée d’un linge pour éponger le thé renversé et suivit d’Ojiro acheva de détourner son attention. Quand Naruto risqua un nouveau coup d’œil vers la fenêtre le visage de Sasuke était de nouveau composé, figé dans son habituelle expression impassible, et son regard mordant l’aurait dissuadé de dire quoi que ce soit s’il en avait eu l’intention.

Ce qui n’avait pas été le cas.

 

Depuis qu’il avait pris la décision de parler avec Sasuke au terme de la mission, quelque chose avait dû changer dans son propre comportement, et leurs relations s’étaient étonnamment rapprochées de la normale. Il avait bien surpris le Regard de son équipier sur lui une fois ou deux, mais il l’avait ignoré avec bien plus d’aisance que précédemment, et ils avaient tenu une conversation presque dénuée de tensions et de silences – presque _normale_ \- sur le plan de l’auberge et ses désavantages défensifs.

Et Naruto avait réalisé a quel point ça lui avait manqué, à quel point ce semblant de normalité qui était le leur avait été cruellement absent du mois qui venait de s’écouler.

Et c’était pour cela qu’il n’aurait rien dit. Les secrets et les problèmes de Sasuke étaient les siens, l’avaient toujours été. Ils étaient hors limite, et tant qu’ils ne concernaient ni lui ni la mission alors Naruto n’avait pas à s’en mêler. Plus simplement il savait à quel point Sasuke haïssait laisser transparaître toute trace de faiblesse. Revenir sur ce qui en était visiblement une ne ferait que l’insulter gravement.

C’était quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas, et pas plus que Sasuke ne commentait ses pupilles fendues, ses crocs anormalement protubérants ou le chakra bouillonnant du Kyuubi il ne questionnerait son équipier sur sa réaction.

C’était comme ça, ça l’avait toujours été. Et d’une certaine manière c’était parfait.

 

-

 

Il avait pensé qu’après l’incident du bébé O-kana préfèrerait rester à l’auberge pour la soirée, mais apparemment il aurait difficilement pu se tromper plus.

La jeune femme était pleine d’une énergie renouvelée, et en adéquation Takara vibrait littéralement d’excitation, pliant et repliant des tissus avec une nervosité fébrile tandis qu’ils se préparaient pour sortir. Même l’irascible et intraitable Ojiro-san semblait tout à coup trouver qu’un peu d’exercice ne pouvait que faire du bien à la future mère, et malgré quelques exhortations bien senties il se montra presque civil avec les ninjas, allant même jusqu’à sourire avec indulgence devant le sourire hébété dont Naruto ne parvenait pas tout à défaire son visage.

Même une fois dans la rue, au sein de la foule enfiévrée, il surprit son regard à venir se poser sur le ventre d’O-kana, et il pouvait presque sentir sous ses doigts les mouvements d’un enfant à naître.

 

Le crépuscule bordait les nuages bleu d’un liseré d’or, et les lampions suspendus à des câbles repoussaient l’ombre montante. Des enfants armés d’éphémères bâtons d’artifice sillonnaient la foule à toutes jambes, courant d’un groupe à l’autre, laissant dans leur sillage de brèves traînées de lumière. Kimonos finement brodés, étoffes colorées et chatoyantes, le flot des habitants de Kaga semblait sans fin, et les rires amusés ou émerveillés fusaient de toute part dans un brouhaha immense et gai.

Naruto se tenait à droite d’O-kana, la gardant des mouvements brusques de la foule tandis Ojiro-san marchait à sa gauche, l’entretenant des coutumes comparatives entre le Feu et la Foudre en ce qui concernait la célébration de la Courte Nuit.

 

Sans s’être consulté ils avaient repris leurs places habituelles dans ce genre de cas, Naruto gérant la protection au corps à corps et Sasuke marchant à distance, suivant dans la foule à une dizaine de mètres.

Sharingan ou non, il était d’entre eux celui qui avait la meilleure vue, le meilleur œil pour les détails, et il était le plus à même de voir venir le danger de loin. Naruto ignorait si c’était un trait héréditaire lié à la possession du Sharigan, ou si c’était plus simplement Sasuke et son irritante habitude d’être toujours le meilleur, mais en plus d’un oeil de faucon sans même avoir besoin d’activer sa capacité héréditaire, son équipier possédait une mémoire visuelle presque parfaite. Il lui suffisait d’une lecture pour se souvenir au mot près du contenu d’un parchemin (ce qui de l’humble avis de Naruto lui enlevait tout mérite pour ses réussites scolaires quand ils étaient encore à l’académie), il était capable de reconnaître des visages  près d’une dizaine d’années après, et plus étonnant encore aux yeux du jounin blond, il pouvait identifier une personne instantanément d’après une photo.

Comment il s’y prenait ? Mystère.

Pour Naruto, les traits figés d’un visage sur le papier étaient à peu près aussi utiles qu’un tome du _Paradis de la Drague_ pour les tortues de Maito Gai (c’est-à-dire absolument pas.) Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il identifiait un homme, mais à sa manière de bouger, de se tenir, à son langage corporel et toutes ces choses qu’une photographie ne rendait pas…

Et pourtant, Sasuke y parvenait avec une aisance confondante. Et s’il absorbait religieusement la nouvelle édition du Bingo Book tous les trois mois, grand bien lui fasse. Personnellement Naruto n’y avait jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt et décrochait invariablement au bout de la troisième fiche listant toutes les informations disponibles –ainsi que possibles, imaginables et parfois totalement hors de propos- sur tel ou tel déserteur sanguinaire, depuis sa marque de dentifrice préférée jusqu’à sa dernière localisation connue qui datait parfois de plusieurs années auparavant…

Ce qui justifiait doublement que Sasuke se charge de la protection à distance et de l’évaluation des risques.

 

D’une poussée délicate, il guida O-kana un peu plus loin d’un cracheur de feu autour duquel était rassemblée une foule dense et fébrile. Tandis qu’un champignon de flammes fleurissait au-dessus des têtes accompagnée d’applaudissements et de cris enthousiastes, il sourit avec indulgence pour lui-même. Il était quelque peu difficile d’être impressionné par une petite boule de feu quand Sasuke était capable d’embraser la tour de l’Hokage d’un seul souffle...

Un étalage de friandises offrait des spécialités venant apparemment du pays de la Foudre, et Takara attira O-kana vers l’échoppe décorée de bannières vertes et rouges aux couleurs vibrantes malgré la pénombre montante.

Les deux jeunes femmes se penchèrent sur les bacs emplis de confiseries de toutes sortes et couleurs, et O-kana demanda au vieil homme qui tenait l’étalage un petit paquet de sucre de palme emballé dans une section tronçonnée de bambou fermé par des feuilles de palme habilement pliées. C’était une spécialité du pays de la Foudre, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, et l’on en trouvait très peu au pays du Feu. Takara semblait ne savoir que choisir, car son regard allait et venait sur l’étalage sans s’arrêter sur un produit particulier, et elle rongeait distraitement l’ongle de son pouce.

Elle avait l’air… Naruto redressa la tête et chercha Sasuke dans la foule. Elle avait l’air nerveuse.

 

Il trouva Sasuke à une dizaine de mètres de là près d’un étalage un peu éloigné des flambeaux, feignant d’examiner avec attention un cadre de bois. Mais Naruto savait que son regard courait sans cesse sur la foule mouvante. Avant même qu’il n’ait tenté d’attirer l’attention de son partenaire dont la vigilance était dirigée sur un croisement un peu plus loin, la main de ce dernier voleta à hauteur de son visage, très vite, comme s’il remettait une mèche en place. Son autre main était plongée dans le sac qu’il portait à l’épaule.

D’abord le signe pour ‘ _danger’_ , puis _‘trois’._ Suivant son regard Naruto n’aperçu que deux des hommes, taille moyenne, musculature sèche, regard dur, indubitablement des ninjas. Ils se dirigeaient d’un pas rapide droit vers l’étalage –droit vers O-kana. Il doutait qu’ils veuillent un bonbon.

Et soudain, alors que son regard glissait vers le haut, sur un point qui était caché à Naruto par une oriflamme jaune frappée du symbole de Kaga, l’expression de Sasuke se durcit brutalement et, juste avant qu’il ne s’élance, Naruto saisit les deux derniers symboles, articulés clairement, sans plus aucune précaution.

‘ _Fui’,_  et _‘maintenant’._

 

_-_

 

À la seconde où le regard de Naruto s’était posé sur eux, les hommes qui approchaient se surent découvert et accélérèrent, fendant la foule toute discrétion jetée aux orties. Naruto attrapa le poignet d’O-kana et la tira loin de l’étalage, plantant là Takara et Ojiro, se plaçant entre elle et les hommes tout en fouillant dans la sacoche qu’il portait en bandoulière.

« Il faut sortir d’ici, vite. 

- Que… 

- Ils nous ont trouvés. Il va falloir que vous restiez calme O-kana. Vous pouvez le faire ? »

Sans plus aucun égard pour les groupes de civils, les ninjas s’étaient élancés à toute vitesse et l’un deux prit son appel sur l’étal d’un vendeur de charmes. O-kana était devenu livide et sa main tremblait dans celle de Naruto juste avant qu’il ne la lâche. Il n’y avait plus le temps.

«  _Kage Bushin no Jutsu ! »_

 

La suite s’enchaîna très vite. À l’instant où les ninjas allaient établir le contact une explosion et un nuage de fumée obscurcirent un instant toute visibilité. Des cris paniqués retentirent dans la foule, couvrant la note claire de l’acier rencontrant l’acier.

La vue s’éclaircit, révélant une quinzaine de Naruto tous vêtus du même T-shirt orné d’un bol de ramen et d’un pantalon de toile beige. Quelques-uns étaient dispersés au sein de la foule terrifiée et refoulaient tant bien que mal les civils, leur ordonnant sans grande efficacité de s’éloigner le plus possible tandis que quatre autres clones retenaient les deux ninjas déserteurs en plein milieu de la rue et qu’un dernier Naruto entraînait la silhouette frêle d’O-kana au milieu du flot refluant de villageois.

 

L’air doux de la soirée avait été empli du brouhaha des rires et des discussions, du craquement des flammes dansant sur les torches, des multiples bruits de la nuit et de la fête se mêlant les uns aux autres. Il ne fallut qu’une fraction de seconde pour que la rumeur joyeuse soit rompue. L’explosion, puis les hurlements couvrirent tout le reste, appels de couples séparés, jeunes gens bousculées par le flot paniqué fuyant l’affrontement, questionnements affolés, sanglots hystériques.

L’un des deux ninjas que Naruto avait intercepté s’écrasa dans une échoppe, brisant sous lui l’un des poteaux, renversant les tables qui supportaient des poteries vert céladon qui s’écrasèrent au sol dans un fracas énorme. Peu de personnes avaient réellement compris ce qui se passait, et cela ne qui ne faisait que renforcer la panique qui s’étendait dans les ruelles bondées comme un incendie sur de l’huile répandue. Un homme serrant contre lui une femme d’âge moyen fut poussé vers eux par un mouvement de foule et les bouscula en jurant de manière indistincte, manquant d’écraser O-kana contre un mur malgré la barrière des deux bras de Naruto autour d’elle.

« Putain merde, c’est pour ça que je déteste me battre en ville… »

Il tendit le cou par-dessus la foule pour tenter de repérer les ninjas ennemis sans grand succès, jusqu’à ce qu’un clone puis deux en se dissolvant ne lui apprennent que l’un des déserteurs avait été mis à terre par les kage bushin, mais que le troisième ninja repéré par Sasuke était arrivé en renfort.

La dernière image dansant devant les yeux du clone avait été une éruption de terre.

 

Des flambeaux avaient été renversés et la toile d’une série d’échoppes avait pris feu, ajoutant à la confusion et projetant une lumière orangée dansante et des ombres découpées sur la foule. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Naruto tira O-kana dans une ruelle adjacente, prenant soin de ne pas quitter les remous protecteurs de la multitude qui leur fournissait une couverture. La jeune femme était pâle comme la mort et elle tremblait légèrement, mais elle tenait debout, une main crispée contre son ventre et l’autre fermement agrippée au T-shirt de Naruto, et elle ne se débattait pas de manière hystérique comme cela arrivait parfois.

Une fois de plus, brièvement parce ce n’était pas le moment pour de tels sentiments, Naruto ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe d’admiration pour elle et son courage.

 

La note explosive qu’il avait repêchée dans le fond de sa sacoche s’était révélée plus efficace qu’il ne l’avait espéré, et les ennemis avaient perdu O-kana de vue. Pour l’instant la priorité n’était pas de vaincre les assassins mais de mettre la jeune femme à l’abri. Avec l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait, il ne pouvait se permettre de la prendre simplement sous le bras pour la mettre hors de portée le plus vite possible. Ojiro avait pris grand soin de souligner sur tous les tons à quel point trop de cahots ou de mouvements brusque pouvaient se révéler dangereux pour la mère et plus encore pour l’enfant en risquant de déclancher une fausse-couche… Avant de régler le problème des ninjas déserteurs, Naruto devait s’assurer de mettre O-kana en sûreté. Avec l’ombre grandissante et la foule, il leur serait encore plus difficile de la repérer… Mais…

« Bordel, Sasuke, qu’est ce que tu fous ? J’ai besoin de toi connard. » 

Il avait murmuré pour lui-même, les yeux balayant la multitude bigarrée et les maisons plongées dans l’ombre au-dessus d’eux, cherchant en vain une trace de son partenaire.

«  _Sasuke…_  »

Comme en réponse à son appel, son équipier s’écrasa dans une échoppe de fortune une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, provoquant un nouveau mouvement de panique dans la foule, et quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à du soulagement se dénoua en Naruto.

 

Bon, à vrai dire il était unanimement admis Sasuke Uchiha ne pouvait faire quelque chose d’aussi dépourvu de grâce que _s’écraser_ où que ce soit… Il effectua donc un atterrissage quelque peu incontrôlé en plein milieu d’une échoppe. Et avant même que les éclats de bois ne soient retombés et qu’une femme ne se mette à hurler il était de nouveau sur ses pieds, sa Kusanagi en garde haute et agrippant encore dans l’autre main le rouleau d’invocation vide dans lequel son katana avait été stocké.

Les flammes se reflétèrent un instant sur la lame nue, créant un caléidoscope de lumière, et les civils refluèrent en panique, menaçant d’entraîner de nouveau O-kana et Naruto. Ils avaient plutôt raison de refluer d’ailleurs, car Sasuke avait lâché le rouleau, planté sa lame en terre, et articulait à toute vitesse une série familière de sceaux.

«  _Katon, boule de feu majeure ! »_

Le champignon de flammes prit naissance à sa bouche, enfla, s’ouvrit comme une fleur pourpre en train d’éclore. Et à la seconde où Naruto se demandait ce qu’il visait, le feu heurta en plein vol une trombe d’eau énorme.

Les éléments se rencontrèrent dans un sifflement assourdissant de vapeur en expansion, se vaporisant mutuellement avant de pourvoir retomber sur la foule et noyant toute visibilité dans un brouillard chaud et humide qui envahit les rues.

Parfait.

 

« Sasuke, par ici ! »

Sans attendre Naruto se plaça dos à O-kana, face à la foule, et forma de nouveaux les symboles avec cette aisance machinale aussi instinctive que la respiration. À présent que Sasuke était là ils pouvaient passer aux choses sérieuses.

«  _Kage bushin no jutsu ! »_

Le chakra se concentra, s’épandit. Et alors qu’il y avait une quinzaine de Naruto dans la foule, il y en eut soudain cinquante, cent, plus encore, bien plus qu’on ne pouvait en compter… Et avant même que la fumée ne se soit totalement dispersée, la moitié d’entre eux formait les sceaux de la technique de transformation, prenant presque immédiatement l’apparence d’O-kana, et d’autres encore l’apparence de Sasuke.

« Idiot ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ?»

Sasuke – le seul, l’unique - se matérialisa à ses côtés, Kusasnagi toujours en main et son Sharingan tourbillonnant follement.

 

« T’as pris ton temps, connard. Statut ? 

- Mobile, pas de dommages. Mais on a un sérieux problème. » Il tira de son sac un étroit rouleau d’invocation bordé de rouge et de vert et calla son katana sous son bras le temps d’articuler trois sceaux à toute vitesse puis d’appliquer sa main à plat sur le parchemin avec une expression tendue, ignorant Naruto un instant. « Tenez O-kana, » continua-t-il en tendant le rouleau à la jeune femme. « On va vous mettre à l’abri le temps de s’occuper de ça. Si jamais vous avez un problème, qu’un ennemi vous trouve ou quoique ce soit, mettez du sang là-dessus. Vous recevrez de l’aide. 

- Une simple goutte fait l’affaire. », ajouta Naruto d’un ton bien plus détendu tandis qu’elle acquiesçait faiblement. Sasuke était nul à rassurer les gens, heureusement qu’il était là pour faire les relations publiques…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avant de vous atteindre ils devront nous passez sur le corps et ils auront du mal à faire ça vu que crétin ici présent met une mauvaise volonté extrême à se faire tuer et que je suis le futur Hokage de Konoha… » Il lui adressa un sourire confiant et féroce auquel elle répondit à peine, mais elle hocha la tête.

- Ça suffit maintenant », siffla Sasuke en fouillant les toits du regard. « Allez-y. 

- On est parti », murmura Naruto tandis que quelques clones lançaient sur la foule et les toits des bombes fumigènes. Il attrapa O-kana et la souleva sans effort, la callant dans ses bras avant de s’élancer et de rejoindre les toitures où il la transféra délicatement dans les bras d’un des clones.

«  _ALLER LES GARS, ON Y VA !_

- YO ! »

 

Et comme un seul homme les clones quittèrent soudain de la foule pour prendre pied sur les toits et s’égailler dans toutes les directions par groupe de deux ou trois, les Naruto portant les O-kana, et comme une vague humaine ils s’élevèrent un instant, emplissant le ciel et provoquant de nouveaux hurlements dans la foule. Et le feu de Sasuke jaillit de nouveau pour intercepter une gerbe d’eau venue de nul part, qui manqua d’emporter une dizaine de clones d’un coup, la vague retomba dans une nouvelle explosion de vapeur, et il ne resta plus que l’Uchiha et Naruto sur les toits, à une dizaine de mètres l’un de l’autre, en position de combat, et le ninja blond sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il n’y avait rien de rassurant dans l’expression. Uniquement de la férocité.

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient vraiment commencer.

 

-

 

« Alors ? »

Naruto bondit, kunaï en main, vers la rue où les derniers clones tenaient encore tête aux deux déserteurs. Sasuke était quelque pas en avant de lui, volant au-dessus des étalages en feu. Les civils avaient déserté la rue du premier contact et ne subsistait que la rumeur des cris, de l’information qui se propageait et de l’incendie qui gagnait. Le feu était le pire ennemi d’une ville comme Kaga.

« Ce ne sont pas eux le problème… » Un autre appel, une foulée, et ils se laissèrent tomber dans la mêlée comme deux fauves sur leurs proies, se partageant la tache d’un commun accord. « Il y en a d’autres. » La Kusanagi traça un arc sanglant et ce fut fini. « Deux… » Naruto n’était pas aussi rapide que son équipier et sa cible eut le temps de se retourner et de tenter une riposte. « Bingo Book. » Non pas que cela fasse une grande différence… «  _Ne t’arrête pas ! »_

Naruto obéit à Sasuke sans réfléchir et reprit son élan vers les toits sans chercher à dégager son kunaï de la gorge de l’homme. Bien lui en prit, car s’il ne vit pas ce qui le frappa, il sentit nettement le remous d’air, l’odeur furtive d’humidité, et la lame qui l’aurait sans doute transpercé déchira son T-shirt et traça une ligne écarlate sur son flanc droit.

 

Il réagit instinctivement, se jetant de côté pour mettre de la distance entre lui et l’attaquant, prit pied sur le rebord du toit et se laissa brusquement retomber.

Comme il s’y attendait le son de la Kusanagi croisant une autre lame retentit au-dessus de lui avant même qu’il ait touché terre et il mit à profit les quelques secondes que lui avait gagné Sasuke pour récupérer le dernier rouleau dissimulé dans sa sacoche. Trois sceaux plus tard il jetait le rouleau de stockage vide et finissait de sangler autour de sa taille le poids rassurant de sa ceinture d’arme.

Le temps qu’il rejoigne de nouveau les toits, Sasuke et son adversaire s’étaient séparé et se toisaient depuis les extrémités du toit, figés dans une posture ramassée et agressive. La nuit n’était pas encore totalement tombée et la lumière grise qui baignait le toit perdurerait encore un moment, - c’était, après tout, la Courte Nuit. Mais cela ne durerait pas plus d’une demi-heure, et les lueurs orangées montant de la rue peinaient déjà à illuminer la scène. Heureusement la nuit était claire, et la demi-lune accrochée au-dessus d’eux fournirait un minimum d’éclairage.

« ‘tain, ce mec est rapide », marmonna Naruto en atterrissant près de Sasuke. « Lee va être mort de jalousie de ne pas avoir été là. » Puis son regard se posa sur la kunoichi perchée sur la cheminée et il haussa les épaules en réponse au regard sarcastique qu’il savait que Sasuke lui avait adressé. « Ok, ok… Bingo Book tu dis ? 

- S, tous les deux je crois. Village caché de la bru-…

Sasuke s’interrompit, la kunoichi avait bougé, si rapidement que Naruto l’avait à peine vue. Avec un juron, il rompit la position de défense qu’il avait adoptée et prit un peu plus de champs, se plaçant de manière à couvrir les arrières de Sasuke sans qu’ils ne se gênent mutuellement.

\- Où est l’autre bordel ? »

À l’arrière de son esprit, il pouvait sentir des clones disparaître, sans même savoir ce qui les avait frappés.

La kunoichi avait changé de toit, se déplaçait avec une vitesse hallucinante et des mouvements sûrs et fluides sur les tuiles bleu-grises. Une fraction de seconde, la lune se refléta sur la lame courbée d’un tachi, puis elle bougea de nouveau et interrompit brusquement l’arc de cercle qu’elle décrivait autour d’eux pour bondir droit sur Sasuke, un mouvement, deux mouvement, et les lames se rencontrèrent dans un crissement d’acier, un crépitement de chakra, et le jounin brun rompit d’un pas pour reprendre son équilibre.

Elle avait presque failli prendre Sasuke par surprise, réalisa-t-il bouche bée.

 

Mais déjà elle s’éloignait de nouveau, bondissant en arrière puis infléchissait de nouveau son attaque, engageant puis rompant à toute vitesse, tournoyant et testant les défenses de Sasuke qui dansait de même, éprouvait sa rapidité, son style avec son habituelle froideur analytique. Ce n’étaient que des passes d’armes pour l’instant, tests, à peine une touche de chakra pour corser l’affaire.

Puis soudain elle rompit plus largement, revint s’accroupir sur le faîte d’un toit à une distance prudente de Sasuke, et son rire clair retentit dans la nuit, couvrant un instant la rumeur et le feu en contrebas.

« Ils sont bons. Il va falloir les tuer si on veut trouver la femme tranquillement. Finalement on a pas tout perdu. Ne fais pas la tête Saï, tu vas bien t’amuser aussi si l’autre vaut le quart de celui-là.»

C’était… _légèrement_ insultant. Sasuke paierait. C’était sa faute si les gens le prenaient toujours comme point de référence. Il le faisait exprès parce qu’il savait que ça irritait Naruto, c’était forcé.

« Vu la quantité de clones produits, il doit au moins en valoir autant », murmura une voix froide dans l’ombre. Ha, merci ! « J’en ai pourchassé quelques-uns et ce sont des clones d’ombre. Tous corporels. 

- Ho, impressionnant. C’est pas donné à tout le monde », la femme pencha la tête et la demi-lune blanche d’un sourire fut un instant visible. « Je suppose que c’était à prévoir, ils n’ont pas assigné n’importe qui à la protection de la maîtresse du premier conseiller du Daimyo… 

- Ce serait plus simple si on pouvait simplement raser la ville. Elle n’a pas dû quitter les murs. » fit remarquer l’homme. Naruto et Sasuke avaient manœuvré de manière à se trouver dos-à-dos et malgré tous ses efforts Naruto ne parvenait pas à distinguer la silhouette du second ninja dans l’obscurité. Mais… _une minute_ … 

«  _Comment ça, la maîtresse du premier conseiller de Daimyo ?!_  » L’exclamation indignée lui échappa un peu malgré lui. « C’est au moins une mission A ça, merde ! Et ils nous envoient seulement tous des deux en prétendant que c’est une B ? Si la vieille était au courant, je lui fais la peau, bordel !  

Il détestait ça. Pourquoi l’Intel n’était jamais fichu de donner des renseignements exacts? C’était leurs _vies_ , putain… 

- Pas maintenant », siffla Sasuke entre ses dents. Son dos était chaud contre le sien et il pouvait sentir la tension qui irradiait de son ami. C’était étrange, parce qu’il n’avait jamais vu Sasuke autre chose que férocement satisfait à la perspective d’un combat. « Ecoute- 

- Hé, vous deux là-bas, je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! Le futur Hokage de Konoha ! Et je vais vous faire cracher vos dents si vous essayez de toucher O-kana ! C’est compris ?! »

  

 Sur le bord du toit, se découpant en ombres chinoises sur le ciel bleu sombre, la kunoichi s’immobilisa brutalement. 

« Uzumaki de Konoha ? Le jinchuuriki ? »

 HA ! Ils connaissaient son nom ! Prends ça, Sasuke… 

La silhouette d’un homme fit son apparition à côté de la femme, mince et élancé, aussi grand qu’elle était menue. Ils formaient un couple dépareillé mais étrangement harmonieux. Rien qu’a la manière dont la femme avait fait un infime pas de côté pour laisser place à son compagnon, on devinait la familiarité d’une équipe terriblement efficace. Dangereuse. Dans l’ombre, il distingua la forme inhabituellement longue et étroite de l’épée que l’homme portait aux côtés. 

La voix de la kunoichi se fit soudainement plus basse, sérieuse. 

« C’est lui qui a tué Kisame, si la rumeur dit vrai.  

- Oui », murmura son compagnon d’un ton neutre, et soudain une bouffée de vent attisa les flammes, dans la ville et le feu enfla, grimpant sur les toits et jetant ses lueurs dansantes et orangées sur la scène, permettant à Naruto de mieux distinguer leurs adversaires. Contre lui il sentit Sasuke prendre deux respirations profondes. 

« Elle, c’est Kô des Trois Rivières », récita-t-il dans un murmure, suffisamment bas pour que seul Naruto l’entende, « Ancienne sabreuse de la brume, rapide, spécialisée dans le corps à corps, utilise des techniques de Vent et d’Eau. L’autre c’est Hakujin Saito, sabreur aussi. Il y a très peu d’infos sur lui. Bon stratège, techniques de Foudre et d’Eau. Fais gaffe à son épée, c’est une des trois tokurei, s’il faut en croire les rumeurs.  

- Bien reçu. Je savais bien qu’un jour ou l’autre ça finirait par être utile que tu apprennes le Bingo Book par cœur », railla Naruto à mi-voix. 

 

C’était mauvais. Il n’était pas à son meilleur contre des escrimeurs, et même si se battre régulièrement avec Sasuke lui avait donné une certaine expérience en la matière, sa spécialité restait le corps à corps. 

Il lui était arrivé d’étaler des ennemis armés de sabres malgré leur plus grande allonge… Hoshigashi Kisame était l’exemple le plus récent (et le plus dangereux), mais il ne comptait sans doute pas, vue que la seule raison pour laquelle Naruto était encore en vie était qu’il avait fait _exploser_ son arme en la surchargeant d’énergie démoniaque. 

 Ces deux-là… Ces deux-là seraient certainement d’une toute autre trempe. Il pouvait sentir le chakra lourd et paresseux s’étendre entre eux, l’attente et l’anticipation, la fraîcheur mordante de la nuit, la danse du feu et l’étincelle glorieuse qui ne demandait qu’à s’enflammer… 

Il n’était pas vraiment certain de ce qu’était une épée tokurei – il avait le sentiment qu’il était censé le savoir, mais il fallait être soit Sasuke soit Tenten pour parvenir à retenir toutes les informations sur toutes les lames spéciales, maudites, forgées par les Dieux, les Démons ou autres… Il sourit, donna un coup de coude à Sasuke, et se détendit imperceptiblement lorsque son partenaire le lui rendit sans le regarder, plus vicieusement qu’il ne l’était strictement nécessaire. 

« On va bien s’amuser. »

  

Même si le feu éclairait à peine son visage, il sut que la kunoichi souriait en réponse – à son propre sourire, à sa déclaration, à la nuit peut-être, et à l’étincelle qu’elle sentait aussi, qui pouvait le dire ? La lumière accrocha un instant ses pommettes, la ligne de sa mâchoire, se perdit dans les courtes mèches qui encadraient son visage. Souligna les traits longs et sérieux de son compagnon, accentua le temps d’une bouffée de flammes le relief d’une main négligemment posée sur la garde sombre de la tokurei, légèrement, comme une caresse. 

Puis le feu recula et l’obscurité gagna de nouveau, ne laissant que la lueur bleutée de la lune et des étoiles, et le contact de l’épaule de Sasuke contre la sienne. 

« Allons-y alors. » 

 

-

  

Ils bondirent en avant d’une impulsion simultanée, se séparèrent à mi-chemin alors que leurs adversaires se mettaient en mouvement. 

Ou du moins la kunoichi bougea-t-elle, s’élançant à la rencontre de Sasuke dans un mouvement tourbillonnant. Hakujin Saito tint son terrain, dégainant simplement à toute vitesse et glissant dans une posture de blocage haute, pointe de son arme vers Naruto. Ce dernier feinta sur la droite, vers le bord du toit, dansant sur la pente raide. Du coin de l’œil il perçut l’éclat orangé d’une fleur brûlante s’épanouissant, fugitivement, sans y prêter attention. 

Trois clones, un kunaï en main, une ouverture, peut-être, pour le premier sang qui compte vraiment de la Courte Nuit. 

Mais non.

  

Il pensait l’avoir, mais le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, il trébuche. Le coup qui aurait dû porter déchire le vide, il se recule précipitamment, et il est encore sur le toit, et pourtant il tombe, il tombe. 

Et en un éclair une silhouette, une nouvelle fleur de feu, un contact, et le bras de Sasuke vint s’enrouler autour de son torse, stoppant brutalement la chute. Confusion, incohérence. 

Il pouvait sentir l’épaule de son équipier appuyer désagréablement contre ses côtes et pourtant ses yeux lui donnaient une information différente, et ils atterrirent à l’horizontale sur un poteau électrique, sauf que les pieds de Sasuke reposaient dans le vide… Et soudain « rupture », murmura contre son oreille sa voix un peu rauque, tendue, et le monde autour de lui se décala brutalement d’une vingtaine de degrés, retrouva sa place, et les sandales de Sasuke étaient bel et bien fixées sur le bois du pylône. 

« Genjustu, » ajouta ce dernier en guise d’explication, un peu inutilement, avant de laisser aller son équipier et de s’élancer de nouveau pour rejoindre le toit. 

 

« Merde. » Naruto reprit pied, observant d’un œil noir la silhouette du ninja déserteur qui semblait attendre patiemment presque au même endroit. Un genjutsu, et un terriblement subtile en plus, autant dans l’application que dans les effets. Il ne s’était rendu compte absolument de rien. 

Il n’était pas un pratiquant très acharné de la subtilité, mais il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir  une pointe d’admiration reluctante. Un genjutsu qui modifiait les sens de l’adversaire, suffisamment pour qu’il soit totalement perdu et incapable de se battre efficacement, mais suffisamment peu pour qu’il ne s’en rende pas compte. L’autre n’avait même pas eu à esquiver, son attaque même avait été décalée, inefficace comme l’aurait été toute tentative de parade de sa part si le ninja de la brume avait poussé son avantage au lieu de le laisser venir. Et il avait trébuché parce que la configuration du sol ne correspondait pas à ce que lui disaient ses yeux…

Une chute comme celle du toit était plus que suffisante pour tuer un ninja s’il se réceptionnait mal (bon, peut-être pas lui, mais un ninja qui n’avait pas de démon personnel chargé d’assurer les soins, oui…) 

Avec une grimace, il imagina la notice nécrologique… “ _Uzumaki Naruto, anbu et ex-futur Hokage de Konoha, tué au combat parce qu’il a confondu le rebord du toit avec le vide…”_ Aussi irritant cela soit-il, avoir un équipier imperméable à quatre-vingt dix-neuf  pourcents des genjutsu pouvait se révéler utile de temps en temps… 

 

« Sasuke…  

- Oui, on change. » 

Aussi doué soit-il dans d’autres domaines, il était unanimement reconnu que Naruto n’était que d’une efficacité plus que moyenne face aux genjutsu, alors que d’un autre côté le Sharingan de Sasuke rendait ces derniers tout à fait inopérants… 

« On y va alors. _HÉ TOI LÀ BAS, C’EST MOI TON ADVERSAIRE MAINTENANT, TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR ! »_  

À ses côtés Sasuke grinça des dents et lui lança un regard irrité – il n’avait jamais été sensible à la beauté intrinsèque des défis en bonne et due forme de toute manière. 

« Naruto, ne traîne pas », murmura-t-il finalement avant de s’éloigner vers le déserteur de la brume qui était à présent son adversaire. 

Le blond lui jeta un bref coup d’œil intrigué, puis fut obligé de reporter toute sa concentration sur le combat : la kunoichi attaquait.

  

Si le peu qu’il avait vu d’elle jusque-là dans ses attaques et ses réflexions l’avaient laissé penser qu’elle avait un caractère plus expansif et plus impulsif que son compagnon et qu’il y avait peut-être moyen d’exploiter cela, il découvrit que cela n’était pas vraiment le cas. Pas au combat, du moins. Elle se battait avec une détermination et une concentration effrayantes, entièrement tournées sur lui et sur leur danse aérienne.

 De loin ses attaques avaient paru désordonnées – rapides et dangereuses peut-être, mais sans cohérence globale, comme le vol aléatoire d’un papillon. À la seconde où la lame du tachi rencontra pour la première fois celle des kunaï longs qu’il avait dégainé, il réalisa qu’il n’en était rien. Et qu’il aurait du mal à accéder à la requête de Sasuke et de “ne pas traîner”. 

Elle méritait plus que largement son rang S.

  

De manière automatique il avait infusé les lames de ses kunaï de chakra de Vent, comme Asuma-sensei lui avait enseigné à le faire longtemps auparavant, avant les Akatsuki immortels. Ce fut la seule chose qui lui sauva la vie à ce moment-là. 

Elle avait rompu un instant, prit du champ comme elle l’avait fait précédemment contre Sasuke. C’était visiblement sa manière de combattre, une multiplication de contacts très brefs aux corps à corps pour déborder la défense et profiter son élan et de sa force de frappe sans laisser à l’adversaire le temps de mettre à profit sa plus grande taille et sa force physique. 

Malgré le tourbillon du combat, elle haletait à peine, tournant autour de Naruto d’un pas léger et souple, comme un fauve autour de sa proie. 

Et soudain ses muscles se contractèrent avec vivacité : Naruto réagit au quart de tour en levant ses kunaï en position de garde. Mais contrairement à ce qu’il avait cru elle n’attaqua pas, le tachi fendit l’air nocturne dans un sifflement et pourtant elle était trop loin, mais-… 

Il n’eut qu’une fraction de seconde de réalisation pour renforcer ses protections avant que la lame de chakra ne heurte ses défenses, avec une violence inouïe, crépitant contre sa propre énergie. C’était comme une lance, un coup de perce, qui rencontra d’abord son chakra, puis les lames, croisées pour parer, dévier… Mais ce n’était pas assez et l’attaque transperça les défenses.

  

Naruto avait toujours été plus droitier qu’ambidextre – dans les familles ninjas on apprenait aux enfants à se servir de leurs deux mains dès leur plus jeune âge, mais ninjas ou non, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait jamais eu de famille pour commencer - et il avait toujours éprouvé plus de difficultés à projeter son chakra à gauche qu’à droite :  ce fut le kunaï de gauche qui se brisa en premier. 

Mais la résistance des lames et de son chakra lui gagnèrent suffisamment de temps pour qu’il puisse esquiver et quand la seconde lame rompit à son tour la lance de chakra ne fendit que le vide, s’enfonçant dans le toit et transperçant les tuiles.

 Il y eut des cris, dans la maison sous eux, mais quand bien même y aurait-il prêté attention, il n’aurait rien pu y faire : la kunoichi de la brume attaquait de nouveau.

  

\---

  

Naruto laissa échapper un sifflement entre ses dents, et balaya du revers de la main la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Quelque part au-delà de son centre d’attention, l’éclair bleuté d’un Chidori Nagashi illumina la nuit de sa froide lumière. 

Le combat durait. Bien trop. 

Autour d’eux les toits étaient plongés dans l’ombre, mais même sans les voir il devinait les ravages causés par les techniques diverses dont tous les combattants avaient fait usage. Incendies sur les charpentes en ce qui concernait les stigmates les plus visibles, mais aussi cratères de rasengan ayant manqué sa cible, tranchées de tuiles pulvérisées, et zones dévastées par des techniques d’eau. Quelque part sur la droite il était à peu près certain qu’au moins une maison s’était écroulée et dans la ville l’incendie se propageait toujours. 

Il ne s’autorisa aucune pensée pour les civils. 

 

Avec une explosion de fumée, trois des crapauds qui l’avaient épaulé durant les dix dernières minutes du combat regagnèrent leur propre dimension. 

Il n’arrivait à rien. Sa plus grande endurance et les pouvoirs régénérateurs du Kyuubi lui donnaient une marge de manœuvre et de meilleures chances de vaincre à l’usure, mais il ne parvenait pas à coincer la femme ninja. Elle lui semblait se jouer de lui comme une souris d’un chat – ou peut-être bien le contraire. Même lorsqu’il avait appelé des clones à la rescousse, elle leur avait échappé comme un courant d’air. Un courant d’air qui contrairement à lui avait un panel d’attaque à distance assez confondant pour quelqu’un censée être une sabreuse. 

Mais il s’y était attendu. Il n’était pas le meilleur choix pour affronter une combattante comme elle, et vice-versa. Si elle ne sortait aucun as de sa manche et qu’il ne commettait pas d’erreur, il finirait par l’avoir à la fatigue. 

Les déchirures nettes qui marquaient son propre T-shirt étaient marbrées d’auréoles sombres, visibles même dans la nuit, témoins des endroits où la lame de la kunoichi avait mordu. Mais en dessous la peau était déjà de nouveau refermée, boursouflée et rougie peut-être, alors que le démon forçait son corps à des cadences de guérisons anormales qui consumaient ses réserves, mais refermées, et les muscles sous la peau étaient peut-être abusés et douloureux, mais ils étaient aussi parfaitement fonctionnels. Il finirait par gagner. 

Il y avait plus glorieux comme victoire et il n’aimait vraiment pas cette perspective, mais il saurait s’en contenter. 

Non, ce qui l’inquiétait plus, c’est que le combat de Sasuke aussi traînait en longueur. Cela n’aurait pas du être le cas. 

Peut-être était-il temps de changer de tactique. Il siffla de nouveau, un signal de rassemblement cette fois, un trille qui fendit la nuit et couvrit un instant toute autre rumeur.  Puis il s’élança pour rejoindre son équipier.

  

Dos-à-dos avec Sasuke, il réalisa que le souffle de ce dernier était plus labouré qu’il n’aurait dû l’être, et surtout il y avait une lourdeur dans ses mouvements, dans sa manière de bouger… 

« Naruto. » La voix de Sasuke était sifflante et Naruto tressaillit intérieurement à la note vulnérable qui transparaissait, comme une discordance infime mais bel et bien présente. Mais ce ne fut qu’en jetant un coup d’œil en biais à son équipier dans la pénombre qu’il réalisa à quel point Sasuke était véritablement déstabilisé. _Terrifié,_ aurait-il dit s’il s’était s’agit de n’importe qui d’autre que son équipier. 

Ses yeux étaient bien trop écarquillés, même pour la trop faible luminosité de la lune et des feux et au lieu des prunelles écarlates auxquelles il s’attendait, le sharingan de Sasuke fluctuait et se brouillait, comme une tache d’encre rouge mêlée à de l’eau, et sa couleur changeait constamment, passant sans cesse d’une teinte à l’autre dans un camaïeu de pourpres. 

Le souffle de Naruto se coinça dans sa gorge, mais sa voix était parfaitement calme quand il demanda à mi-voix « Depuis combien de temps ? » 

Sasuke haussa les épaules. 

« Le début du combat. Ça empire. » 

Naruto coula un regard au ninja déserteur qui reprenait son souffle plus loin dans l’ombre, bientôt rejoint par la kunoichi aux cheveux courts. 

« Ça ne t’était jamais arrivé avant ? »

  

Sasuke émit un bruit agacé entre ses dents et répondit à la question avec une reluctance audible. 

« Non. Mais je n’ai pas utilisé mes yeux depuis… depuis la dernière fois. » 

Depuis qu’il avait tué Itachi. 

À présent qu’il le disait, Naruto réalisait que pas une fois lors de leurs affrontements matinaux des semaines passées Sasuke n’avait utilisé le sharingan… 

Il se força à sourire dans la nuit et à bannir la moindre inquiétude de sa voix. 

« Bon, on va tacher de faire vite alors. » 

Il aurait dû se souvenir qu’il n’était pas dans le style de Sasuke d’admettre gracieusement la moindre faiblesse… Son ton se durcit et se fit mordant. 

« Je n’ai besoin d’aucune forme d’aide de ta part », siffla-t-il rageusement, et Naruto sentit s’éveiller brutalement en lui la colère familière mêlée de tristesse qu’il ressentait toujours devant les barrières que son équipier dressait pour se protéger. L’irritation chassa la peur, et c’était bien plus confortable ainsi. 

« C’est l’occasion rêvée de l’essayer, tu ne trouves pas ?  

- L’essay-… Maintenant ?  

- Bien sûr. A moins que tu n’ais peur. Si on est synchrones il n’y a rien à craindre.  

Sasuke siffla de nouveau entre ses dents en faisant face à leurs adversaires. 

- N’essaye pas de me manipuler Uzumaki. C’est une tentative pitoyable. On ne peut pas le faire ici, on risque de détruire la ville.  

Il n’avait pas tord, mais Naruto haussa les épaules. 

- Le combat nous a amené sur les limites de Kaga, On est a peine à cinquante mètres des murs, y’a moyen. » 

À la soudaine tension dans les épaules de Sasuke, Naruto réalisa que ce dernier ne s’était pas vraiment rendu compte qu’ils s’étaient tant déplacés, et cela aussi était terriblement hors caractère, pas tout à fait autant que la presque peur, mais pas loin, pas loin du tout.

 Au début il avait profité de l’ivresse du combat et de l’adrénaline pulsant en lui. À présent il souhaitait simplement que le combat s’achève, le plus vite possible. 

Quel qu’en soit le prix.

  

-

  

Il fallut une technique de foudre et cinq kunaï explosifs supplémentaires pour repousser la bataille au-delà des murailles de Kaga, vers la campagne nue sous la lumière de la lune. Cette région du pays du feu était dénuée des hautes futaies qui faisaient la force et la réputation de Konoha. Le couvert était maigre, uniquement offert par des arbustes rachitiques qui ne dépassaient pas les cinq mètres de haut dans le meilleur des cas – ce qui était ridiculement bas aux yeux de tout ninja de la Feuille normalement constitué. 

Naruto avait de nouveau engagé la kunoichi de la brume et peinait d’autant plus à garder sa lame de vif-argent à distance qu’une bonne moitié de son attention était dédiée à suivre du coin de l’œil les progrès du combat de Sasuke. 

Ce dernier était peut-être handicapé par son sharingan aléatoire, mais il le masquait avec une redoutable efficacité, et la manière dont il mena Hakujin Saito presque exactement où ils le voulaient aurait pu servir de cas d’école pour les classes d’Iruka-sensei. 

Dès qu’ils furent alignés Naruto rompit son engagement, dressant entre la kunoichi et lui un mur de clones qui la ralentiraient juste le temps nécessaire – il ne fallait pas espérer plus.

  

Ils avaient longuement travaillé cette technique, avant la mission de poursuite d’Itachi, mais jamais encore ils n’avaient eu l’occasion de l’essayer en combat réel… Naruto mit un genou en terre pour plus de stabilité, les doigts entamant déjà le second sceau de sa technique de Vent. À ses côtés Sasuke achevait ses propres sceaux et portait déjà sa main droite à sa bouche. 

«  _Katon_ , boule de feu majeure.  

-  _Fuuton_ , le souffle divin. » 

Le sabreur avait évidemment réalisé qu’il s’agissait d’un piège, avant même que Sasuke et Naruto ne se rejoignent. Mais la plaine était nue, et la distance entre eux trop grande. Et il n’eut aucun couvert lorsque la boule de feu blanc naquit des lèvres de Sasuke, et que le Vent de Naruto se mêla à elle.

  

Jamais lors de l’entraînement Naruto n’avait mis autant de chakra dans son souffle, et les résultats de leur technique jointe avaient pourtant été dévastateurs, déjà. Cette fois-ci il voulait en finir, achever ce combat qui durait trop, rejoindre O-Kana et le vieil Ojiro, quand bien même il y avait-il fort peu de chance que celui-ci puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour un Dojutsu hors de contrôle. Il voulait en finir, désespérément. Il mit dans son souffle bien plus de chakra qu’il n’en avait jamais mis. 

Et à partir de la seconde où le Vent rencontra le Feu, le déserteur n’eut plus aucune chance. 

Le katon de Sasuke avait eu une puissance plus qu’honorable, corolle de flammes blanches en expansion dans la nuit, veinées de flammèches bleues et pourpres. 

Mais lorsque le Vent rencontra le Feu, il fit jour un instant au plus sombre de la Courte Nuit.

  

Il y eut une explosion de chaleur, de lumière aveuglante et vorace qui se répandit face à eux comme une avalanche de lave, chaleur écorchante  en expansion perpétuelle. 

Le ninja de la brume le vit, ne perdit pas de temps à chercher à fuir – mais où aurait-il pu fuir, face à la déferlante ? À la première seconde de l’explosion, il achevait les sceaux, et un mur d’eau se dressait entre lui et le brasier. 

Mais le feu brûlait trop fort, trop vif, et la muraille liquide fut vaporisée presque immédiatement, balayée dans une explosion de vapeur. La seconde dressée en hâte ne tint pas plus longtemps, à peine une fraction de battement de cœur avant de s’effondrer à son tour, engloutie par le brasier 

Derrière la muraille de clones qui la retenaient, la kunoichi hurla, juste avant que la vague de feu n’atteigne son compagnon, juste avant que la chaleur et de lumière ne se fassent trop fortes pour que l’on puisse encore garder les yeux ouverts.

  

-

  

Le feu parcouru encore deux cents mètres avant de mourir finalement, ne laissant derrière lui que le terre nue, claire et écorchée, réduite en cendres. 

« Oh, putain. » fit Naruto en laissant retomber ses mains légèrement tremblantes sur ses genoux.  
Son visage le brûlait, et ses yeux pleuraient, réaction physiologique à l’éblouissement et la chaleur. 

« Tu as mis trop de chakra, idiot », croassa Sasuke sans réel venin en s’appuyant sur son katana pour ne pas vaciller. Il était tout aussi stupéfait que Naruto de l’ampleur de la destruction. Simplement il le cachait bien mieux – comme d’habitude. « On se croirait à Suna maintenant. » 

Il y avait effectivement un certain air de ressemblance, sous la lumière de la lune qui gommait les couleurs. Seuls sur les pourtours du sinistre loin du cœur d’impact de la technique, là où la chaleur avait été moindre, des foyers résiduels d’incendie brûlaient encore, projetant une luminosité fluctuante. Le sol en face d’eux était entièrement dénudé sur des centaines de mètres, plus un brin d’herbe, pas même les moignons calcinés que ce qui avait été des arbres. Rien, juste une poussière très fine, rendue blanche par la combustion totale de tout ce qui était susceptible de brûler.

  Sauf au centre, où dans un étroit cercle d’herbe noircie – mais encore là, contrairement à la végétation alentours - était affalé le corps immobile et recroquevillée du ninja de la brume, étrangement intact au cœur de la destruction. 

Ou du moins relativement intact, en comparaison de l’anéantissement total du paysage. 

Même depuis l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, à une trentaine de mètres, les chairs à vif étaient visibles, mêlées aux lambeaux calcinés de tissus incrustés dans ce qui restait de peau, et en dessous les muscles mis à nu, tout le long du dos, et des bras protégeant le visage…

  

Naruto se remit debout et l’odeur de chair brûlée le frappa de plein fouet, hideuse et malsaine. 

« Comment… ? » 

« La kunoichi, » murmura Sasuke. « Elle a créé une prison aqueuse autour de lui, intercalée de couches d’air pour ralentir la diffusion de la chaleur. » Il y avait comme un respect contraint dans sa voix. C’était une combinaison de techniques difficile dans l’absolu, alors exécutée à plus d’une quarantaine de mètres de distance, et dans de telles conditions, avec uniquement une fraction de seconde de décision quand il était devenu évident que l’homme ne pourrait arrêter la technique seul… 

Mais même ainsi cela avait été à peine suffisant, il suffisait de le voir pour s’en rendre compte. Naruto se demanda s’il était encore en vie, puis se dit que cela n’avait que peu d’importance, pas avec de telles blessures. 

  

Il était en train de faire volte-face vers le véritable danger lorsqu’il sentit le dernier clone disparaître, et ce fut cela, ainsi que le visage de Sasuke toujours tourné vers le ninja de la brume qui le poussa à s’élancer, à temps encore, mais tout juste. 

Trop juste.  

À son avertissement aboyé et encouragé par une vigoureuse poussée au niveau des épaules, Sasuke se jeta hors de la trajectoire, presque aussitôt suivi par Naruto que son mouvement impulsif avait mis un peu plus dans la trajectoire de l’attaque. 

Trop juste, et trop tard. 

 

La lame de chakra et de vent perfora son thorax nettement, juste au-dessus du cœur, exactement là ou Sasuke avait un jour enfoncé sa main jusqu'à l’avant-bras pour le tuer. 

« Ah, merde », marmonna–t-il en sentant la lame se retirer de biais, causant de nouveaux dégâts internes. 

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son sang battait inhabituellement fort entre ses tempes, couvrant presque l’insulte ordurière de Sasuke dirigée à son encontre puis le chant de l’acier contre l’acier. 

Il cracha un peu de sang et dégaina un kunaï. C’était si _caractéristiquement_ stupide de la part de Sasuke d’attaquer alors que son Sharingan était en rade et qu’il était visiblement à court de chakra, alors que lui-même avait des réserves frôlant l’illimité… Même si elles étaient certes bien entamées et baissaient encore tandis que le démon forçait son corps à ressouder vaisseaux et veines, à raccorder les muscles sectionnés à un rythme qui n’avait rien d’humain. 

En toussant un peu, les dents serrées, il observa un instant le combat devant lui à la recherche d’une ouverture pour en finir. 

 

Le vent s’était levé, tourbillonnant autour d’eux, mordant et froid, miroir des mouvements de la kunoichi des Trois Rivières.

 Il cracha de nouveau du sang, qu’il essuya machinalement avec son avant-bras nu. Quelque chose avait changé, réalisa-t-il. Dans sa manière de se battre à elle, avec une focalisation, une concentration exclusive et délibérée, glaciale, qui n’avait pas été là avant. Mais aussi dans les mouvements de Sasuke, plus rapides, plus assurés qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été depuis le début du combat plus d’une demi-heure auparavant. La Kusanagi dansait dans sa main comme animée d’une vie propre et ses attaques et ripostes étaient comme le miroir inversé de celles de la kunoichi, en un peu plus rapide. En un peu plus en avance. 

Se pouvait-il que le problème avec son sharingan soit réglé ? La kunoichi brune se battait comme si c’était le cas, les yeux baissés, sans jamais croiser son regard, et ils étaient ombre parmi les ombres de la nuit. 

Et soudain Sasuke accéléra encore, se porta sur la gauche dans l’ouverture infime laissée par une feinte trop audacieuse. 

La lame mordit dans la tunique puis dans la chair, juste au défaut du coude. Un coup net, puissant, qui sectionna proprement le bras dans une gerbe de sang sombre, et la bouche de la jeune femme se tordit dans un cri silencieux, immédiatement ravalé. 

Mais durant cette seconde, elle avait relevé la tête dans un mouvement instinctif de tension pour lutter contre la douleur, pour récupérer son équilibre compromis, et même dans l’ombre Naruto devina que son regard avait croisé celui d’Uchiha Sasuke : son corps se raidit brutalement, et la lame sans nom s’échappa d’entre ses doigts. 

Elle recula d’un pas, de deux pas. S’effondra sur elle-même, recroquevillée, comme une poupée de chiffon et ne bougea plus.

  

« Sasuke ?» 

La fatigue engourdissait soudain les membres de Naruto, trop d’énergie dépensée, trop de blessures graves, même pour lui. Mais il tiendrait aussi longtemps qu’il était nécessaire, bien entendu, juste sur l’adrénaline, par pure obstination même, si besoin était. 

Mais il semblait qu’il n’y en ait pas le besoin, finalement.

 Ce n’était pas fini bien sûr, la douleur pulsait dans son torse, à l’endroit où la lame l’avait transpercé, comme un nœud de souffrance drainant toute l’énergie environnante. Ce n’était pas fini et il restait des choses à faire, et malgré sa brillante fin de combat il était clair que quelque chose qui n’allait pas avec Sasuke, mais… Le combat avait finalement pris fin. C’était déjà cela. C’était bien. 

Mais quand Sasuke se tourna vers lui, Naruto fut bien près de changer d’avis.

  

Ce ne fut qu’au second appel, plus insistant, que l’anbu brun se détourna de la kunoichi tombée, vacillant sur ses appuis, et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. 

Et c’est alors que Naruto le vit. 

Comme il l’avait deviné le sharingan dans les prunelles de son équipier s’était stabilisé, de nouveau d’un rouge profond et uniforme. 

Mais si la forme des pupilles noires d’encre qui y tourbillonnaient était familière à Naruto, jamais encore il ne les avait vus dans les yeux de Sasuke. Jamais il n’aurait cru les y voir un jour en vérité. 

Et pourtant.

  

« Qu’est ce que tu croyais faire ? » gronda Sasuke d’une voix très basse, la voix qu’il prenait lorsqu’il était en colère, plus terriblement en colère qu’il ne pouvait se permettre de le monter. « À ce point ça ne relève plus seulement de la stupidité, mais de l’incompétence pure. » 

Même à demi-mort de fatigue et de déplétion de chakra, il trouvait encore les mots les plus durs, savait encore frapper à l’exact endroit où ils blessaient le plus. Des reproches pas tout à fait immérités à vrai dire, et seule la conscience évidente que son geste instinctif de pousser Sasuke hors du chemin n’était pas la véritable cause de sa colère et de son désarroi retint Naruto de réagir bien plus violement qu’il ne le fit. 

« Ho, parce que tourner le dos à l’ennemi ce n’est pas de l’incompétence peut-être ? » siffla-t-il sur le même ton. « Va falloir t’y faire Sasuke, je t’ai encore sauvé la vie. » Ce qui à vrai dire n’était pas un argument des plus percutants, car ils se sauvaient mutuellement la vie en moyenne deux fois par mois depuis trois ans. 

Mais Sasuke était trop en colère pour relever de toute façon, sa mâchoire était contractée, et ses pupilles retournés au sharingan normal étaient d’un rouge violent, dilatées et furieuses. 

« Bien sûr. Et se faire embrocher dans un mouvement irréfléchi même pas digne d’un genin est _tellement_  professionnel, n’est-ce pas ? » 

La conversation dérapait, vers des terrains trop dangereux, des sujets périlleux qui se rapprochaient bien trop de ce dont ils ne devaient absolument pas parler. Pas maintenant. 

Pas sans risquer de briser définitivement Sasuke.

  

Mais il était en colère. Tellement, tellement inquiet. 

Et quiconque le connaissait savait que dans ces moments-là, les mots se précipitaient à sa bouche sans prendre le temps de s’arrêter par la case cerveau. 

« Vraiment ? Il me semble me souvenir d’un genin, au pays de l’eau… » 

Sasuke gronda littéralement, les dents découvertes en une grimace de colère. 

« J’étais jeune et stupide. Crois-moi, je ne referai pas quelque chose d’aussi inepte que de me mettre entre toi et une attaque, jamais. » 

Et ces mots n’auraient pas dû faire aussi mal, pas alors qu’il savait exactement que Sasuke était tout aussi terrifié et perdu que lui-même, et qu’il savait pourquoi. Pourquoi, en vérité. 

Les mots avaient été blessants, mais il aurait pu en faire abstraction, peut-être, malgré la déchirure, l’amertume qu’ils provoquaient. Ils le blessèrent pourtant, bien plus cruellement que tout autres, justement à cause du pourquoi. À cause du mangekyou sharingan dans les yeux de Sasuke. 

Et Naruto fit ce qu’il faisait quand il se sentait acculé, quand la douleur devenait trop grande, il contre-attaqua, aveuglément. Et il prononça les mots qu’il n’aurait jamais dû prononcer, avec une lenteur délibérée et amère, l’intention tout aussi délibérée de blesser en retour.

 « Évidemment que tu ne le ferais pas. Je ne suis pas ta personne la plus importante n’est-ce pas ? Et maintenant que tu l’as tué tu as le mangekyou. Toutes mes félicitations, je suppose que tu dois te sentir redevable ton frère. » 

 

Avant même que les mots n’aient fini de franchir ses lèvres, Naruto les regrettait. Ils étaient de la cruauté pure, au-delà de toutes les limites, de toutes les protections de Sasuke. 

Rien de ce qu’il pourrait dire à présent ne pourrait les effacer, ni même les atténuer. Parce qu’ils étaient la stricte vérité, d’une certaine manière. 

Et ils étaient lancés entre eux à présent, avec le poids d’un rêve de plomb, le tranchant d’une lame nue. 

 

Sasuke devint livide, presque aussi blanc que son t-shirt, et se figea brusquement, de l’immobilité d’une pierre sans plus un tressaillement des muscles. Une parfaite statue de sel. 

Et durant ces instants, Naruto eut la certitude absolue que la douleur hideuse qui couvait dans ses yeux allait se matérialiser, briser toutes les barrières. Que Sasuke allait l’attaquer, et essayer de le tuer, quel qu’en soit le prix. 

Et il n’était pas sûr qu’il se défendrait, dans ce cas. 

 

Mais Sasuke n’attaqua pas. 

Il resta simplement immobile une éternité, épaules contractées et visage figé dans une expression indicible, colère, douleur, dégoût, tristesse, fatigue, rage brûlante et bien plus encore, mêlés en un masque d’une vulnérabilité terrifiante. Il resta immobile ainsi, silencieux dans l’ombre de la Courte Nuit, silencieux sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, silencieux à la lueur des feux mourants. 

Et finalement il se détourna, le visage de nouveau inexpressif, et murmura « Allons chercher O-kana. »

  

Et Naruto lui emboîta le pas vers Kaga toujours en feu, laissant derrière eux la campagne dévastée et les corps des deux déserteurs de la brume. Il le suivit car il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire, qu’il était si terriblement épuisé, et que Sasuke lui-même trébuchait tous les trois pas tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le faubourg où les clones avaient emmené O-kana. 

Il ne vint pas marcher à hauteur  de son équipier, ne lui offrit pas son épaule. 

Il n’en avait pas le courage et Sasuke n’aurait pas accepté de toute manière. Plus maintenant.

  

\---

  

Même les meilleurs ninjas l’admettaient : aussi préparé soit-on, aussi assuré et confiant, il y avait toujours dans une mission une part de chance pure, ou parfois aussi, de malchance crasse et absolue. Une part d’imprévisible le plus total qui s’abattait sur vous dans un déferlement inévitable, vous entraînait plus loin que tout ce que vous pensiez être capable de supporter. 

Cette mission était de celles-là. Mais malgré tout, malgré les blessures béantes créées par les lames ou les mots, elle était un succès finalement, et cela était presque à même de contrebalancer tout le reste. Assassins neutralisés, cliente en sécurité. 

Mission accomplie.

  

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au bâtiment miteux que Naruto avait choisi comme point de ralliement, et  qu’ils  entrèrent par la fenêtre, ce fut pour trouver Hinata et Ojiro-san agenouillés aux côtés d’O-kana qui était étendue sur une paillasse de fortune dans un coin de la pièce. 

L’odeur métallique du sang emplissait l’endroit, prégnante, et les avants bras d’Ojiro-san étaient rougis, tandis que les mains d’Hinata passaient avec une infinie douceur sur le ventre à présent plat, infusant du chakra guérisseur. 

Shino était là aussi, réalisa Naruto avec un peu de retard tandis que Sasuke prenait lourdement appui sur un mur pour rester debout. Il montait la garde à l’autre bout de la pièce, son visage normalement inexpressif marqué par d’étranges rides d’expression aux commissures des lèvres. Il tenait dans ses bras un paquet emmailloté, silencieux et immobile. 

Mort. 

Les deux clones qui s’étaient tenus dans un coin de la pièce disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, et Naruto sut ce qu’il en était avant même qu’Hinata ne prenne la parole. 

« Je suis désolé », murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle, ses yeux pâles emplis de cette compassion qui était sienne rivés dans ceux de Naruto. « Le stress créé par la situation a déclanché une fausse-couche. L’enfant était trop prématuré pour survivre. » 

Et en cet instant ce fut trop, trop, trop. 

Quelque chose se brisa en Naruto.

 


	12. Blanc (1)

Trop, trop, _trop !_

Il lui faut une fraction de seconde, un battement de cœur, deux tout au plus pour assimiler, arranger les mots dans son esprit en une information qui ait du sens, qu’il puisse comprendre.

Et il réalise, et le choc est si fort, tellement imprévu qu’il vacille un instant sur ses jambes, qu’il a l’impression qu’il va tomber.

 _L’enfant est mort_.

Et la douleur est en lui, subite, immédiate et déchirante, le sentiment d’échec immense qu’il n’a jamais su supporter. Qu’il ne veut pas pouvoir supporter, parce que cela signifierait que la mort du bébé d’O-kana n’a pas de signification, pas d’impact.

Pas d’impact. Oh, Seigneur _…_

 La jeune femme est couchée sur la paillasse, le visage tourné vers la paroi. Elle n’a pas tressailli quand ils sont entrés, elle ne frémit pas maintenant. Elle dort d’un sommeil artificiel sans doute et une fraction de seconde Naruto est infiniment reconnaissant envers Hinata et Ojiro qui l’ont endormie, qui lui épargnent la douleur. Mais cela ne peut durer. Et quand elle s’éveillera…

Il ne peut pas y penser.

Ils ont échoué, _il_ a échoué. Il était censé la protéger, protéger le bébé.

 _Le ventre rond, et sous ses doigts les mouvements de l’enfant à naître…_ Mais plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

 

En face de lui Hinata dit quelque chose, des mots de réconfort sans doute, mais il ne l’entend pas. Et le vieil Ojiro parle aussi, mais il ne l’entend pas. Il ne l’entend pas et il a tellement mal, les voix sont noyées sous le battement du sang contre ses tempes.

C’est injuste, tellement _injuste !_ Le bébé... Naruto s’est - ils se sont battus, ils ont donné tout ce qu’ils avaient. Et même la douleur, la déchirure entre lui et Sasuke auraient valu le coup si en échange ils avaient réussi.  Mais ce n’est pas assez, ce n’est jamais assez. Jamais.

Ça brûle, et il veut que ça s’arrête.

 

Hinata s’avance vers lui, les mains devant elle, paumes en avant dans un geste universel d’apaisement, et quelque chose comme de l’inquiétude dans ses yeux blancs, une supplication incrédule. Mais il s’en moque.

Il ne l’entend pas, il ne la voit même pas, pas vraiment. Ça brûle et c’est trop, _trop_. Il ne veut plus penser, plus voir le tas de tissu informe et tellement minuscule toujours dans les bras de Shino… Il a tellement mal, c’est tellement _injuste_ , et sa vision se nimbe de rouge.

Mais il s’en moque.

 

Et soudain il y a une main sur son épaule, et il ne voit plus rien d’autre que les yeux écarlates de Sasuke plongés dans les siens, qui transpercent à travers le voile, à travers la douleur.

Ils sont en lui.

Ils sont en lui, ils se tiennent debout les pieds dans l’eau, et tout autour d’eux la caverne au-delà des portes est déjà envahie de conglomérats informes, d’amas purulents de chakra d’un rouge luminescent qui suintent à travers le sceau.

Et les yeux de Sasuke ne quittent jamais les siens mais il secoue la tête, une fois, et murmure de manière presque inaudible.

« Ça suffit Naruto. Pas comme ça. »

Et c’est assez pour qu’il réalise.

 

-

 

Avec un haut-le-corps Naruto s’arracha à sa retraite intérieure, repoussant le démon au-delà des barrières d’une poussée mentale, comme on ferme une fenêtre en luttant contre la tempête, en s’arc-boutant contre les battants pour parvenir à les rabattre.

Le voile rouge qui couvrait sa vision reflua.

La douleur insupportable était encore là, de même que la fatigue, la peur, l’infini regret. Mais il en était de nouveau maître.

 

Sasuke se trouvait toujours devant lui, son regard dans le sien, sa main droite fermement agrippée à son épaule, au point de faire mal. La différence était que cette fois c’était le vrai Sasuke, pas la projection mentale, et son autre main était placée en coupe contre la ligne de sa mâchoire, maintenant avec fermeté son visage immobile face au sien, yeux dans les yeux.

Naruto laissa échapper une expiration vacillante et Sasuke laissa retomber sa main.

« Na- Naruto-kun ? »

Il délaissa les yeux de Sasuke pour regarder vers Hinata, pâle comme la mort, qui se tenait devant le vieil Ojiro, entre lui et le coin où reposait O-kana. Sa posture était plus relaxée, mais elle se tenait en garde.

En _garde_. Entre lui et la femme qu’il était censé protéger.

_Oh, Seigneur, qu’ai-je fait ?_

 

Il recula d’un pas, puis d’un second, manquant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Il découvrit qu’il lui était impossible de soutenir le regard blanc d’Hinata. Il pouvait y lire un tel choc, une telle _déception…_

« Naruto-kun, ça va ? 

— Je… je suis désolé. »

Ce fut Sasuke qui se chargea de répondre, par un haussement d’épaules et un regard redevenu de pierre noire avant de se détourner et de faire face à Hinata comme si rien ne s’était passé. Comme s’il n’avait pas…

« Je suppose que ce sont les clones qui sont venus vous chercher ? »

Malgré une pointe de quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à de la politesse ce n’était pas vraiment une question, et Hinata ne parut pas réaliser qu’il s’adressait à elle. Son regard papillonnait encore de Naruto à Sasuke puis aller-retour. Comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ou peut-être qu’elle avait trouvé, et qu’elle cherchait désespérément une autre réponse. Il avait envie de vomir.

Ce fut Shino qui répondit.

 

« Oui. L’un des clones nous a retrouvés avec l’aide d’un serpent. C’est lui aussi qui nous a permis de localiser Ojiro-san. »

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Alors elle a utilisé le parchemin d’invocation que je lui avais laissé. 

— C’était ingénieux. Si elle ne l’avait pas fait les choses auraient pu tourner bien plus mal. Elle aurait pu mourir en couche. Mais grâce à cela Hinata et Ojiro-san ont été capables de la rejoindre et de l’aider. »

Sasuke accepta l’information d’un mouvement de tête, impassible.

«  Où est Inuzuka ? 

— En ville. Il aide les civils à arrêter les incendies. Il aurait été inutile ici. 

— Comment… va O-kana ? » Une fêlure, pour la première fois. Trop légère peut-être pour que Shino la remarque, mais pas Naruto.

De manière instinctive, son regard monta se poser brièvement sur le profil à demi tourné de Sasuke, avant de redescendre se gluer au sol. La tête lui tournait, et la douleur tambourinait dans ses tempes. Il aurait tout donné pour que tout s’arrête à présent, pour  pouvoir se coucher et oublier, pour que la Courte Nuit n’ait jamais eu lieu. Pour n’avoir pas prononcé les mots, pour ne pas se tenir à présent devant la preuve hurlante de son échec.

 

Hinata prit une petite inspiration et toute sa posture redevint neutre et détachée. D’une voix qui ne tremblait plus et qui lui rappela terriblement celle de Sakura quand elle passait en mode « professionnel», elle expliqua que la jeune femme allait aussi bien qu’il était possible d’aller. Il lui faudrait quelques jours pour que son corps se remette, mais elle était physiologiquement en parfaite santé.

« Mentalement c’est moins facile à dire. Elle semblait calme avant que nous l’endormions, mais c’est toujours un choc très dur, surtout quand c’est un premier-né.» acheva Ojiro-san d’une voix calme. Son visage ridé était tendu, et son regard ne se posait pas directement sur Naruto, mais il s’exprimait avec la même certitude acide qu’à l’accoutumée. « Mais Dame O-kana est forte. Je pense qu’elle ira bien, à terme. »

À cela Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais il laissa finalement aller l’épaule de Naruto qu’il n’avait pas lâchée durant la conversation. Ce fut à la brusque cessation de douleur qu’il réalisa à quel point la poigne de son équipier sur son épaule était forte, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas masser la peau abusée d’un geste machinal.

 

Il y eut un instant de silence qui s’étira désagréablement. Ce fut Shino qui finit par le rompre, de nouveau.

« Je crois »,  murmura-t-il de sa voix égale, « que nous devrions aller enterrer l’enfant. Et voir si Kiba n’a pas besoin d’aide… Hinata, ils sont blessés, tu voudrais jeter un œil ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec empressement, et le relâchement dans ses épaules indiqua son soulagement de voir son équipier prendre la direction des opérations.

« Attendez ! Est-ce… est-ce qu’O-kana sait pour- pour le bébé ? » Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. C’était étrangement important de savoir cela, soudain.

Hinata hocha la tête doucement.

« Elle sait. Elle l’a vu avant qu’on l’endorme. »

Les yeux de Naruto se refermèrent d’eux-mêmes et il laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps.

« C’est bon alors. »

 

 

Ses gestes étaient machinaux lorsqu’il commença à chercher sa veste pour l’enlever –avant de réaliser qu’il ne portait qu’un T-shirt passablement lacéré, noirci de sang et abordant deux incisions jumelles devant et derrière, là où le sabre avait frappé.

Merde alors, c’était son T-shirt préféré, celui avec le bol dans le dos et la légende en orange qui disait “Ramen-toi !”… Il était définitivement foutu, quelle pitié.

« Naruto-san. Sasuke-san. »

Le vieux médecin s’était Dieu sait comment rapproché sans qu’il le remarque, et il était planté devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse maigre.

— Ojiro-san ? 

— J’accompagne Shino-san pour enterrer l’enfant. Mais… » Il soupira, et passa une main sur son visage. « Je n’aime pas les ninjas, pour de nombreuses raisons. Mais vous avez fait tout ce qui était possible pour protéger O-kana. C’était une grossesse à risque dès le début, le sixième mois est souvent le plus risqué, et le simple fait de voyager est un facteur aggravant qui aurait pu suffire à déclencher une fausse-couche. Même votre Hokage n’aurait pu prévenir un accouchement si prématuré dans de telles conditions. Ce n’est pas votre faute, Naruto-san. 

Naruto baissa les yeux.

— C’est injuste. »

— C’est la vie Naruto-san.La moitié des femmes font des fausses-couches et nombre d’entre elles ne survivent pas à leur enfant. O-kana a eu de la chance… Elle est vivante et elle est jeune. Elle pourra avoir d’autres enfants si elle le désire.»

Il s’étrangla un instant avec les mots.

« Ce n’est pas… Ça n’a rien à voir ! Comment- on ne peut pas juste remplacer un enfant par un autre ! »

Au moment où le vieil homme allait répondre, Shino l’interpella depuis la porte.

« Ojiro-san. Il est temps. »

— J’arrive. » Le vieux médecin se tourna de nouveau vers les deux ninjas. « Ne prenez pas la responsabilité pour une telle chose, Naruto-san. Nul n’aurait pu l’empêcher. Et faites-moi le plaisir de vous faire soigner. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes fait, mais le peu que je vois de vos blessures aurait dû vous mettre à genoux. Et vous aussi Sasuke-san, vous êtes plus blanc qu’un linge. » termina-t-il avec un regard qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction tout en fouillant dans sa sacoche, « Tenez, donnez cela à la jeune Hinata-san, elle saura quoi en faire. »

 

Tandis que le médecin quittait la pièce, Sasuke poussa rudement Naruto en direction d’Hinata qui finissait de déballer son kit médical d’urgence.

« Va. Je monte la garde. »

Il se contenta d’obéir, parce qu’il n’avait plus rien en lui, plus de force ni pour discuter, ni se rebeller et il s’assit auprès de la Hyuuga après lui avoir fourré dans la main le flacon fourni par le vieil Ojiro.

 

« Je vais bien », marmonna-t-il quand elle commença à éponger le sang qui maculait son torse, découvrant l’ampleur des blessures. « C’est déjà presque tout cicatrisé. Tu devrais t’occuper de Sas’ke d’abord… Y dirait rien et y se laisserait crever sur pied…

— Naruto-kun… Ce n’est pas encore cicatrisé, les blessures suintent, et- et tu as un trou dans le torse. »

Il baissa les yeux, pour découvrir qu’effectivement les vestiges laissés par la dernière attaque de la kunoïchi de la brume ne s’étaient pas aussi bien refermés qu’il l’aurait cru. Hinata exagérait en parlant de _trou_ , mais le sang coagulé marquait effectivement une dépression au centre de la cicatrice en étoile laissée par Sasuke près de six ans auparavant.

« Ha, c’est parce que j’ai déjà été blessé là. Mais ça va cicatriser. » Il ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir l’expression dans ses yeux blancs. « Ça finit toujours par cicatriser. Tu peux faire confiance au démon. Me faire confiance pour ça, à défaut d’autre chose.»

 

Il ne s’attendait pas à la gifle, et sa tête partit sur la droite avec tellement de force qu’il bascula sur le côté. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le visage enflammé d’Hinata, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et la main encore levée.

Derrière lui il sentait Sasuke en alerte, mais ce dernier n’intervint pas.

« Je- Je t’interdis de dire ça Naruto-kun ! Tu… tu… » Hinata le foudroyait du regard, mais les larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux d’albâtre. « Comme si le démon était plus fort que toi et que tu… Tu n’as pas le droit d’abandonner, jamais ! Ce n’était pas ta faute, et tu as fait tout ton possible ! Et le démon… Le démon ce n’est pas toi, tu es plus fort, et tu l’as repoussé…» Elle pleurait à présent, et Naruto, bouche bée, ne pouvait que la contempler avec consternation. Il avait toujours été terrifié par les larmes des filles.

« Moi je crois en toi, et tu n’as pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça, parce que ce n’est pas vrai ! Tu vas au bout de ce que tu crois, et tu changes les gens en mieux… Tu as changé Neji, tu as changé Gaara, tu as changé Sasuke-san ! » Elle illustra ses paroles par un geste en direction de l’intéressé, immobile à la limite de son champ de vision. « Tu… Tu m’as changée… »

Elle renifla un grand coup et détourna le regard, devenant encore plus rouge, si c’était humainement possible.

« C’est pour ça que tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça. Les gens ont confiance en toi, et tu dois avoir confiance en toi aussi. 

— Je… Tout à l’heure. Je n’ai pas repoussé le démon. C’est Sasuke… »

C’était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l’esprit en cet instant, une protestation devant cette profession de foi dont il n’était certainement pas digne, mais il le regretta aussitôt lorsqu’il vit l’expression sur le visage d’Hinata.

 

« C’est faux. »

Sasuke se tenait près de la fenêtre, tourné vers l’extérieur, les bras croisés devant lui, et à la neutralité de sa voix Naruto n’aurait pu dire ce qu’il pensait –mais c’était presque toujours le cas, avec Sasuke.

« Je n’ai rien fait. Je me suis contenté de te faire réaliser ce qui se passait. Tu l’as repoussé seul. »

 _Seul ?_ Etait-ce…

Il aurait tout donné pour voir le visage de Sasuke en cet instant précis.

Hinata essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient, et eut un pauvre sourire.

« Tu vois ? Tu es plus fort que lui. » Elle sembla tout à coup réaliser tout ce qu’elle venait de faire et dire, et se ratatina sur elle-même, fixant ses genoux et atteignant dans le rouge des sommets flirtant avec la couleur de la lave en fusion.

« Et… Tu ne dois… jamais abandonner, pa- parce qu’un jour tu deviendras Hokage, et- et que je- que tu-… Alors s’il-te-plaît Naruto-kun, ne dis plus jamais des choses comme ça. » Elle leva un instant les yeux vers lui puis les baissa de nouveau à toute vitesse. « Et… Heu- je-suis-vraiment-désolée-de-t’avoir-frappé… »

Et sur cette sortie presque inintelligible, elle attrapa un spray antiseptique et entreprit de désinfecter les blessures sans jamais croiser le  regard de Naruto.

 

-

 

Il était affalé dans un coin de la pièce, tentant de rester éveillé et de ne pas penser en essayant – vainement - de calculer le rythme de répétition de la respiration d’O-kana qui s’accélérait lentement, signe que le somnifère cessait de faire effet.

Sasuke était agenouillé torse nu dans un coin de la salle et Hinata, dont les joues restaient d’un rose soutenu, s’activait à panser les blessures ouvertes tout en posant des questions à mi-voix, auxquelles il répondait avec son laconisme habituel, mais bien moins de mordant que ce à quoi Naruto se serait attendu.

La lueur jaune de la lampe à essence qui brûlait au centre de la pièce découpait nettement les ombres de son dos, mettait en relief le tracé arachnéen des cicatrices. D’où il se trouvait, Naruto pouvait voir les trois virgules du sceau à l’attache de son cou, l’encre noire incrustée dans la chair pâle.

Il s’efforça de ne pas penser au regard que Sasuke avait eu, aux mots sans nom que lui-même avait prononcés, à son impassibilité totale à présent, alors que le fratricide, l’assassinat de son frère aîné qu’il avait haï plus que tout au monde venait de lui apporter le Mangekyou Sharingan. Il s’efforça de ne pas penser non plus à O-kana près de lui, dont les yeux s’agitaient sous le voile abaissé de ses paupières rougies.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas auquel il devait essayer de penser le moins. Comment l’aurait-il pu ? Quoi qu’il fasse, son esprit allait de l’un à l’autre dans un cercle vain. _Sasuke, O-kana et l’enfant mort, le démon, les paroles irrationnelles d’Hinata_ et ainsi de suite, comme un cauchemar dont il ne parvenait à trouver l’issue. Un cauchemar qui n’avait pas d’issue, car il était éveillé.

 

Docilement, Sasuke présenta sa main droite à Hinata quand celle-ci le lui demanda, – avait-elle pensé ce qu’elle avait dit ? mais alors pourquoi… - et malgré le fait que l’épaule de son équipier lui dissimule en partie son visage, il devina le mouvement de tête désapprobateur quand elle ouvrit la main de Sasuke et découvrit sa paume. Elle parla à mi-voix, trop bas pour qu’il l’entende et Sasuke répondit de même, plus bas encore.

Elle regarda dans la direction de Naruto à travers la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, et détourna vivement les yeux quand elle vit qu’il les regardait, comme si elle s’était brûlée.

Et en réponse, immédiate, une nouvelle lance de douleur le traversa, vint compresser la boule dure et douloureuse en lui, non pas physique, mais de l’ordre de celles qui le transperçaient déjà, ajoutant à la confusion, à l’incertitude. Un poison lent qui se répandait en lui au gré de ses pensées chaotiques, profitant de la fatigue, de la confusion. Nourrissant le brouillard rouge qu’il tenait bon gré mal gré à distance, hors des bordures de son champ de vision, au-delà de la barrière du sceau.

Qu’importait ce qu’elle avait dit ? Elle avait peur elle aussi.

 

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Sasuke suivit le regard de la kunoichi, retira sa main avec un murmure sec. Hinata sembla un instant prête à rentrer dans le sol, secoua la tête et bafouilla quelque chose, mais reprit finalement sa main dans la sienne, paume vers le haut, et passa son autre main par-dessus, infusée de chakra lumineux, sans laisser la moindre chance à Sasuke de se dégager. Elle parla un peu plus fort et il distingua des remontrances sur la nécessité de s’occuper de sa main brûlée avant que le chakra ne l’infecte.

Jamais, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’Hinata puisse s'opposer à Sasuke, -mais enfin, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle le frapperait non plus, qu’elle se mettrait en colère et qu’elle dirait toutes ces choses, comme si elle les croyait… Qu’il était important. Que ce n’était pas sa faute. Hinata n’était pas le genre de personne qu’il aurait jamais imaginé en colère comme cela, pour cela. Elle avait réagi comme Sakura l’aurait fait, la rougeur et les bégaiements en plus…

Peut-être ne devrait-il pas être si surpris qu’elle tienne tête à Sasuke. Elle était médic après tout, et Sasuke avait toujours été du genre à se laisser crever de septicémie plutôt que d’aller se faire soigner, s’il pensait qu’une égratignure ne valait pas la peine de s’attarder dessus.

C’était une autre chose qui méritait sans doute réflexion, le comportement d’Hinata à ce moment de la Courte Nuit, mais il n’avait plus le courage de penser, vraiment.

Comment l’aurait-il pu ? La fatigue et le deuil brouillaient tout, il ne se tenait éveillé que par pure obstination, pure résilience.

_Plus tard._

 

-

 

Il les sentit venir, et lorsque Kiba entra il était debout auprès du lit, appuyé contre le mur parce qu’il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à ses jambes. O-kana dormait encore, mais d’un sommeil naturel à présent, susceptible de prendre fin à tout instant, et il fit signe au nouveau venu de parler à voix basse.

Kiba lui accorda un regard, puis un autre en biais dans la direction de Sasuke, et laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné entre les dents.

« ‘Tain, j’ai croisé Shino, il m’avait prévenu que vous étiez dans un sale état, mais là… 

— Hey, Kiba. 

— Naruto, mec, tu verrais ta tête… Tu fais peur. »

Il découvrit à peu près à ce moment-là qu’il n’avait plus la force de maintenir sa façade devant qui que ce soit, pas même Kiba – mais à la réflexion, le fait qu’il ne s’en soit pas même _soucié_ devant Hinata aurait sans doute dû être un indice plutôt évident - et il haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Comment ça se passe dehors ? »

Kiba haussa les épaules, et essuya la sueur de sa joue d’un revers de main, étalant un peu plus une traînée de suie.

« Mieux. J’ai maîtrisé les plus gros foyers, les civils peuvent s’occuper du reste. J’ai fait un tour du côté de votre terrain de jeu aussi, histoire que les champs ne prennent pas feu, ça aurait été bête. Vous n’y avez pas été de main morte… C’est ce jutsu sur lequel vous travailliez ? Putain d’impressionnant si tu veux mon avis. »

En temps normal, Sasuke aurait choisi ce point de la conversation pour faire remarquer d’un ton acide que son avis n’avait justement _pas_ été sollicité. Là il resta silencieux, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

Kiba n’était pas un foudre, mais il n’était pas non plus stupide au point de ne pas réaliser lorsque quelque chose n’allait pas. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et renifla, soudainement plus sobre.

« Shino m’a dit pour le gamin. C’est moche ce genre de truc..." Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le coin où dormait O-Kana, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. "Dîtes... les déserteurs, vous vous êtes débarrassés de leurs corps ? »

Leurs-…

Naruto échangea un coup d’œil avec Sasuke.

« Non. On les a laissés sur place. Pourquoi ? »

Kiba fit une grimace sombre, qui découvrit bien plus de dents qu’il n’aurait dû l’être humainement possible.

« C’est ce que je craignais. Les corps ne sont plus là. Il y avait une trace qui sortait de la zone brûlée vers une flaque de sang, mais pas de corps. La trace s’éloigne de Kaga vers la rivière et se perd. Je pourrais sans doute la retrouver avec du temps, mais bon… 

— Merde. »

 

Naruto se massa les tempes.

« Bon. Zen. Même si le type est encore vivant, il est très salement amoché. Je l’ai vu, il est brûlé au moins au troisième degré… Et la fille, même si elle ne s’est pas vidée de son sang Sasuke… – il jeta une œillade oblique vers la gauche - Sasuke l’a plongée dans un sale genjutsu. Je ne pense pas qu’ils soient un danger immédiat… 

— Dans leur état, ils prendront le large le plus vite possible, » analysa froidement Sasuke de sa place dans le coin opposé de la pièce. « Ils savent que si nous les rattrapons, ils sont morts. »

— Et vous allez le faire ? Je veux dire, les rattraper. »

À cela Sasuke hésita un instant, pencha la tête de côté avec un regard minéral sur O-kana, ou peut-être Naruto, c’était difficile à déterminer.

« Non. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser O-kana seule une nouvelle fois. On gèrera s’ils reviennent, mais je doute que ce soit le cas. »

Kiba hocha la tête et tendit la main à Hinata quand celle-ci se rapprocha de lui.

« Ouais. J’ai une autre nouvelle pour vous, vous n’allez sans doute pas apprécier. Faut attendre que Shino revienne, j’ai pris les devants mais il ne devrait plus tarder. »

 

Avec un sens du minutage tout à fait approprié, Shino choisit ce moment-là pour pénétrer dans la pièce, précédé d’Ojiro-san. Son visage sous la protection des lunettes avait son habituelle impassibilité, mais la manière dont sa main droite était refermée sur le poignet de la femme qui le suivait – qu’il traînait, presque, car elle résistait en lançant à la ronde des regards terrifiés - contredisait toute apparence de calme.

En une fraction de seconde Sasuke fut debout et Naruto sentit sa tête tourner, tandis que l’adrénaline et la colère remplaçaient un instant la douleur.

« Takara-san. »

La servante se figea lorsqu’elle les vit et son regard vola de la couche d’O-kana aux deux ninjas.

Naruto ne sut pas ce qu’elle vit dans l’expression de Sasuke, mais elle blêmit et tira en arrière avec un gémissement, dans une vaine tentative de se libérer de la prise inamovible de Shino. « Naruto-san, Sasuke-san… Je suis tellement soulagée de vous voir », balbutia-t-elle. « Aidez-moi, vous connaissez cet homme ? Dites-lui de me lâcher, il me fait mal ! Ojiro-san ! »

 Le visage du vieil homme était de pierre quand il se retourna pour lui faire face.

 

« Takara-chan. »

Elle se tut, alors, cessa de se débattre. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et elle était très pâle, presque autant que Sasuke à ce moment-là, en dehors des murs de Kaga, puis de nouveau, quand ils avaient pénétré dans la pièce endeuillée. Ses yeux étaient rougis, que ce fût dû à la fumée ou à autre chose, et elle avait l’air pitoyable, perdue et inquiète.

Il eut pitié d’elle, presque.

« O-kana, comment va-t-elle ? 

— L’enfant est mort. Elle vivra. »

Naruto serra les poings lorsqu’elle se mit à sangloter.

 

« Vous le saviez, avant qu’ils n’attaquent. Vous étiez nerveuse. »

C’était Sasuke, la voix plus coupante encore que la soie d’une lame, pas même accusatrice, simplement… implacable. Descriptive, et une justesse dévastatrice.

« Non ! 

— Vous l’avez vendue. 

— Non !

— Combien ? 

— N- non ! Je n’ai pas fait ça ! Jamais ! »

De sa main libre, Shino tira une bourse de cuir d’une de ses poches, et la laissa tomber à terre. Elle atterrit entre eux sur le parquet avec un tintement et quelques ryos s’en échappèrent pour aller rouler jusqu’à leurs pieds.

« Elle avait ça sur elle quand on l’a croisée en train de quitter la ville. 

— Je… C’est faux… »

Sasuke fit un pas vers elle, juste un seul, et elle recula autant que la main de Shino refermée sur son avant-bras le lui permettait.

« O-kana… O-kana sait que je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je ne quittais pas la ville ! Je… Je vous cherchais ! Lâchez-moi !

— Vous mentez. »

Toujours ce même ton implacable, mort.

« Non, par pité, je le jure, je n’y suis pour rien…

— Vous étiez nerveuse avant même que nous arrivions à Kaga, j’aurais dû le voir. 

— O-kana… Je vous en supplie, vous devez me croire, je n’ai jamais voulu ça ! »

 

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Naruto fit volte face. O-kana était à demi redressée sur la paillasse, ses cheveux détachés tombant en mèches irrégulières dans son cou, blême, les traits tirés. D’un geste hésitant elle tira sur le revers de son kimono souillé, le ramenant un peu plus contre elle et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Est-ce vrai, Takara ? »

La servante laissa échapper un gémissement et crispa sa main libre sur son ventre, dans un geste de défense futile.

« Vous ne devez pas les croire O-kana… Ce n’est pas ma faute ! »

O-kana ne réagit pas à cela, se contenta de la fixer sans ciller.

« Est-ce vrai ? 

— Je ne voulais pas ça O-kana, je le jure… »

 

Shino relâcha sa main, et recula de quelques pas. La servante resta plantée sur place, tremblante et en larmes.

« O-kana… »

La jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière, contre le mur, et ferma les yeux un instant.

Quand elle les rouvrit son regard était dur.

«  Je vois. 

— O-kana, non… 

— Tuez-la. »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas.

  

Naruto fit un pas en avant et Takara recula avec un sanglot aigu, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide que lui. En un mouvement il fut devant elle, proche à la toucher, presque. 

« Je vous en supplie… » 

Un kunai avait fait son apparition dans sa main droite, celle qu’Hinata avait bandée – non pas qu’il en eût réellement besoin. C’était une civile après tout, n’importe lequel d’entre eux, même Hinata, aurait pu lui rompre le cou à main nue, le cas échéant. Mais le kunaï avait une signification songea vaguement Naruto en contemplant le profil impassible de Sasuke. 

 _Vengeance, châtiment_. Deux choses si proches, et pourtant si différentes. Il n’était pas certain de savoir s’il devait être soulagé ou non que Sasuke ait fait sienne l’exécution. De sa main ce ne serait qu’une part de plus de la mission, un prolongement. 

Naruto savait ce qu’était la vengeance, et eût-il tenu le kunaï à la place de Sasuke, il ne se serait pas fait confiance s’il lui avait fallu affirmer que ce n’était pas la vengeance qui guidait son bras. 

 « Par pitié, non… » 

 

Mais de pitié il ne pouvait y en avoir. Pas maintenant, ce soir-là – ou peut être ce matin-là, à présent - durant la Courte Nuit. Pas avec tout ce qui avait été dit, été fait. Pas avec tout ce qui avait été souffert. 

Pas avec l’enfant mort. 

La lame pénétra la chair, s’y enfonça sans résistance, un mouvement propre et ample, du bas vers le haut. Takara ouvrit la bouche, comme pour une dernière supplique, mais resta silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule, les mains ramenées contre son ventre ouvert. Le sang rouge et sombre coulait, sans même éclabousser l’avant-bras ou le torse de Sasuke. Et quand bien même ? Son t-shirt était tellement imbibé de fluides que nul autre que Kiba n’aurait su dire la différence. 

Il recula d’un pas et le corps de la jeune femme s’effondra au centre de la flaque de sang qui s’élargissait en silence, se glissait dans les rainures du parquet comme une rivière écarlate dans autant de canaux et de gorges artificielles.

  

O-kana ramena ses mains sur son visage, les doigts crispés contre sa bouche. Seulement alors un sanglot sec la secoua, suivi d’un autre, puis d’un autre encore, agitant ses épaules, brisant l’apparence de force et de distance qu’elle avait maintenue jusque-là.

 Naruto sentit ses yeux le piquer, mais il avait perdu le droit de pleurer en laissant mourir l’enfant. Il tendit une main hésitante vers l’épaule de la jeune femme, la laissa retomber contre son flanc, inutile. Il recula d’un pas quand Hinata vint s’agenouiller auprès de la femme et glissa une main derrière sa nuque, l’attirant contre son épaule avec des gestes doux. O-kana se laissa faire. 

Elle pleura longtemps, en sanglots brisés qui finirent finalement par se tarir. Quand elle se dégagea finalement de l’étreinte et les regarda, les yeux cernés de rouge, il y avait quelque chose de terriblement ouvert et vulnérable en elle, comme s’il pouvait voir directement au cœur de son être. Et ce qu’il voyait n’était que douleur et perte. 

« Ramenez-moi chez moi.» murmura-t-elle. « Maintenant. »

 


	13. Blanc (2)

La lumière filtrait largement à travers les rideaux lorsque Naruto s’éveilla finalement.

Avec un grognement il roula sur lui-même. Sa bouche était sèche, pâteuse, et tout en mussant sa tête dans le creux de son bras pour échapper à la luminosité, il tâtonna à l’aveuglette vers le bord du futon, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur sa gourde.

 

Sa tête lui faisait mal, pire qu’après une gueule de bois – ou du moins il ne pouvait que le supposer, puisque le Renard traitait l’alcool comme n’importe quel autre poison et le métabolisait, le privant de la moindre chance de se bourrer la gueule. Il l'avait rarement regretté autant que ces derniers jours.

Après avoir vidé la gourde en trois longues gorgées, il tenta de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête, en vain. Après avoir tiré inutilement sur le drap pendant une poignée de minutes, il dutse résoudre à entrouvrir ses paupières collées par le sommeil, pour découvrir qu’une longueur de tissu était enroulée autour de sa jambe droite et que le bout opposé s’entortillait de façon incompréhensible autour de son torse dans un fouillis de plis quasi inextricables là où le rectangle lumineux de la fenêtre venait chauffer son flanc.

Il était étalé en étoile de mer en travers de son futon et ses pieds dépassaient sur celui qui avait été assigné à Sasuke.

Futon qui était vide, et dont la couverture était soigneusement pliée à la tête.

 

Avec un sursaut il se redressa, les dernières brumes du sommeil définitivement envolées. Il se débarrassa du drap en un temps record, grimaça sous l’assaut des courbatures et autres élancements de son corps abusé se rappelant à son bon souvenir, puis enfila l’un des deux yukata sans manches fraîchement lavés que les domestiques avaient laissés à leur disposition, pliés près de la porte. Le second était manquant.

Après un instant d’hésitation fiévreuse entre le panneau coulissant donnant sur le couloir et celui d’où filtrait la lumière, qui donnait sur les jardins, il tira les rideaux et fit glisser le panneau. Il mit un peu trop d’énergie dans le mouvement et la porte rebondit en bout de course, mais il était déjà dehors, sans s’en soucier, fouillant l’espace extérieur d’une sonde de chakra fébrile.

La lumière du soleil le frappa de plein fouet et il resta un instant aveuglé dans l’encadrement de la porte, à cligner des yeux. Mais il avait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait, et son cœur s’apaisa dans sa poitrine.

 

Il fit quelques pas dans la galerie, ses pieds nus silencieux sur le bois chaud et s’autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant, à reprendre son souffle. C’était ridicule, mais un instant il avait craint…

Il secoua la tête, dans une vaine tentative de chasser les idées parasites. Ce qu’il avait craint n’avait pas d’importance. Ils étaient en sécurité ici – enfin aussi relativement en sécurité que deux ninjas paranos en pays étranger puissent espérer l’être. Mais certaines choses étaient encore trop fraîches, trop… juste trop. Trois, maintenant quatre jours seulement s’étaient écoulés depuis la Courte Nuit. C’était trop peu encore.

Il se frotta férocement les yeux, chassant les dernières traces de sommeil, et s’accorda un instant pour examiner la vue.

La trouée du jardinet paraissait minuscule par rapport au gigantisme des corps de bâtiments qui les entouraient. Mais comme un petit miracle baigné de soleil, il y avait là une cour plantée d’herbe et d’un unique cerisier aux branches bourgeonnantes. Il était encore trop tôt pour les fleurs, surtout ici dans le nord, mais les feuilles vert tendre pointaient, formant un feuillage déjà dense, plus que correct pour protéger des rayons du soleil.

Et assis au pied de l’arbre se trouvait Sasuke.

 

Il l’observa un instant, puis laissa de nouveau son regard vagabonder sur la galerie de bois, les murs qui enserraient le jardin et l’étagement de toitures complexes aux tuiles d’ardoise noire.

Une nouvelle fois, il se fit la réflexion qu’au comportement de la jeune femme, il n’aurait jamais cru que la famille d’O-kana fût si riche. Sa conduite avait été celle de ceux accoutumés au pouvoir mais aussi à son double tranchant et non pas celle des multiples gosses de riches que les missions avaient trop souvent amené Naruto à côtoyer et qui pensaient que l’argent était la réponse à tout...

Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu mener l’héritière d’une riche dynastie de marchands de la Foudre au rôle de compagne illégitime d’un Seigneur d’un pays étranger ?

Il avait été trop épuisé pour se poser la question lorsqu’il était apparu que les indications d’O-kana les menaient à un immense domaine et il doutait d’avoir jamais la réponse à présent. Il était même peu probable qu’on leur laisse l’occasion de voir une dernière fois O-kana à vrai dire. Leur mission était finie et ce n’était que la courtoisie, sans doute, qui avait poussé la jeune femme à ordonner que l’on prépare une chambre pour les deux ninjas abrutis de fatigue.

 

L’accueil au domaine avait été tumultueux et sous l’effervescence provoquée par leur arrivée surprise au milieu de la matinée, sous la course effrénée des domestiques préparant les appartements et les pleurs de la femme aux cheveux gris qui ne pouvait qu’être la mère d’O-kana tant la ressemblance était frappante, il avait pressenti la tension d’un drame familial non résolu. Mais il avait été trop épuisé pour chercher à en savoir plus comme il l’aurait fait en temps normal et Sasuke avait été pire encore, les traits tirés, le teint cireux de fatigue…

 

Après s’être débarrassés du corps de Takara ils ne s’étaient accordé que le minimum vital de repos avant de quitter Kaga, dormant tour à tour une poignée d’heures, trois ou quatre tout au plus. Malgré la déplétion importante de chakra causée par leur technique jointe, Naruto avait décemment tenu le coup. Il avait toujours eu le plus d’endurance et qu’il le veuille ou non, il avait la réserve infinie du démon le soutenant, même quand il ne puisait pas directement dedans.

Mais Sasuke n’avait que sa propre résistance et son obstination inhumaine pour le tenir debout. Naruto était à peu près certain que si Ojiro-san avait réalisé à quel point ils avaient épuisé leurs réserves, il ne les aurait pas laissés repartir ainsi, et que la supplique d’O-kana aille au diable.

Mais ils étaient des ninjas et Sasuke… Sasuke était doué pour dissimuler ce qu’il ne voulait pas que l’on voie.

Et il y avait eu la volonté de la jeune femme, _Ramenez-moi chez moi. Maintenant,_ exprimée avec une telle détresse… Ils n’avaient même pas eu besoin de se concerter alors, pour savoir que c’était ce qu’il fallait faire, quel qu’en soit le coût pour eux même.

 

Après une discussion à mi-voix avec les membres de l’équipe 8 pour décider de la marche à suivre ils étaient repartis en laissant les élèves de Kurenaï derrière eux, chargés d’un message scellé informant en termes fort peu mesurés l’Hokage des derniers retournements de situation. Naruto était parvenu à produire une grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire de remerciement, Sasuke avait juste fait un signe de tête courtois et les deux équipes s’étaient séparées à l’entrée du la Route Cachée qui remontait vers le nord. Elle était plus longue, mais aussi considérablement plus sûre étant donné les circonstances.

Ojiro avait gardé un œil attentif sur l’évolution de leurs blessures, et les pilules du soldat couplées aux trop courtes heures de sommeil avaient été suffisantes pour les garder entièrement opérationnels le temps nécessaire.

 

Mais même malgré cela il avait bien failli demander une pause, à plusieurs reprises. Qui pouvait dire quel genre d’effets secondaires pouvaient être provoqués par l’obtention et l’activation d’un dôjutsu comme le Mangekyou Sharingan ? Pas lui, et Sasuke avait eu l’air tellement épuisé, tellement tendu vers l’intérieur…

Mais au final il n’avait rien dit, il avait fait confiance à son équipier pour connaître ses propres limites et savoir à quel moment les dépasser risquait la vie d’O-kana en cas d’attaque… Ils avaient voyagé pendant trois jours, aussi vite que la prudence et l’état de la jeune femme le leur avait permis. En arrivant, ils avaient insisté pour faire le tour de la sécurité du domaine, puis relativement rassurés, ils étaient allés s’effondrer aussi sec dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Ils avaient à peine pris le temps de se laver, se contentant de rincer la poussière, et Naruto n’avait rassemblé la motivation de mettre ses vêtements sales à peu près en tas dans un coin avant de s’effondrer comme une loque que parce qu’il savait que sinon Sasuke lui en ferait la réflexion – et ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient eu suffisamment d’énergie en réserve pour se permettre le genre de dispute stérile qui s’en serait inévitablement ensuivie.

Les pilules du soldat et les séries de brefs sommes faisaient l’affaire pour un temps, mais ensuite l’épuisement revenait en force et on était bon pour faire un ou deux tours d’horloge.

 

Il referma le panneau derrière lui, descendit dans l’herbe drue et s’avança en silence. Il hésita un instant à la frontière de l’ombre fraîche projetée par le soleil au zénith, puis rassemblant son courage, fit un pas supplémentaire.

Et c’était étrange, parce que jamais dans sa vie il n’avait eu besoin de rassembler son courage pour se diriger vers son équipier. De la colère, oui, de l’amertume et de la détermination aveugle… Mais du courage ?

 

Sasuke était assis en tailleur sous l’arbre, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. Ses traits étaient tirés, et les marques de son obstination apparaissaient finalement dans les cernes sous ses yeux, dans les minuscules rides de fatigue au coin de sa bouche. Il avait l’air pire que trois jours auparavant, mais c’était le prix à payer pour les pilules du soldat : une fois qu’on les arrêtait, la fatigue s’abattait d’un coup sur le corps comme une tonne de briques, le laissant épuisé et fourbu pour une bonne semaine – qu’avec son obstination et sa vitalité habituelle Sasuke réduisait généralement à trois jours, quatre au plus. Naruto soupçonnait que cette fois-ci la remise en forme ne serait pas si rapide. Il n’y avait pas que les pilules à peser sur eux.

« Hey. »

Sasuke ne réagit pas quand le blond se laissa tomber dans l’herbe épaisse à ses côtés, ou du moins aussi à ses côtés que l’autorisait le respect de son espace personnel, et Naruto ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement irrationnelle. L’inévitable discussion en était d’autant repoussée.

Sans chercher à s’imposer davantage il s’assit en position de méditation, miroir de celle de Sasuke, les jambes repliées sous lui et les mains ouvertes à plat sur ses cuisses, força son esprit à l’apaisement nécessaire.

 

La méditation n’était pas son fort et ne l’avait jamais été, peut-être parce que la réflexion était bien loin d’être son activité favorite. Il avait toujours trouvé bien plus de mérite à l’action –parfois au grand désespoir de ses supérieurs et coéquipiers. Mais le vieux pervers avait insisté en long en large et en travers sur sa nécessité en cas d’instabilité émotionnelle ou de résurgence du Renard, et bon gré mal gré il avait dû apprendre à se détacher de l’instant, à se laisser glisser dans la transe apaisante…

Plonger en lui-même posa moins de difficulté que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. C’était comme si le deuil et l’angoisse doublés de la fatigue rémanente de la Courte Nuit avaient ouvert une brèche en lui et qu’il n’avait pas encore retrouvé la force de relever les remparts…

C’était étrange, mais pas si désagréable. C’était comme plonger au plus profond d’un lac, continuer à descendre brasse après brasse, sans ressentir le froid, ni le manque d’oxygène. Juste… bien, et toujours plus profond. Il y avait une sorte d’abandon une fois certaines limites franchies, comme si les actions et les mots et tous les autres artifices ne faisaient plus le poids, plus vraiment.

Plus il descendait profond, plus les choses étaient simples. Au cœur de toutes les circonvolutions et les contradictions, les complications et la douleur mises à vif, il y avait la vérité malgré tout, ce qu’il était, ce qu’il ressentait vraiment, encastré sous les couches de sentiments, de devoirs et d’hésitation. Au plus profond du lac, au delà de la cage du Kyuubi même, les choses étaient terriblement simples. Terriblement aiguisées aussi, comme une lame sans fourreau, mais c’était le pendant inévitable des choses mises à nue, quand on enlevait les protections bien commodes sur les angles durs, toutes les demi-vérités et les demi-mensonges qui servaient d’amortisseurs, rendaient la vie bien plus confortable.

La lucidité a un prix, lui avait dit un jour Iruka-sensei, et ce prix est la douleur qui vient de la vision de l’inévitable. A l’époque il n’avait pas bien compris, persuadé dans son orgueil enfantin que rien n’était _inévitable,_ que tout pouvait changer, avec assez de volonté.

Mais l’enfant était mort, Sasuke portait le Mangekyou, et il voyait à présent, il comprenait. Et si le chemin n’était pas tracé, la douleur l’était, parce que quoi qu’il fasse, certaines choses ne dépendaient pas de lui et chacun de ses choix signifierait abandonner une part de lui-même, laisser mourir quelque chose auquel il tenait.

Et retarder la conversation ne la rendrait pas plus facile.

 

« Sasuke ? »

Il était encore courbaturé de partout (si lui l’était, qu’est-ce que ça devait être pour Sasuke…), et lorsqu’il tourna la tête vers l’Uchiha le mouvement provoqua un cri de protestation unanime des muscles de son dos. Sasuke ne réagit pas, ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard en réponse.

« Je… je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il finalement. « Je n’aurais jamais dû dire ça. » Un nouveau coup d’œil de côté lui apprit que cette fois-ci Sasuke le regardait, impassible.

Les ombres projetées sur son visage étaient bleues et vertes, dansant au gré de la brise qui agitait les feuilles, et la luminosité reflétée par les murs tout autour d’eux mangeait les contours de sa silhouette. Les cernes sous ses yeux creusaient son visage. Il pencha un peu la tête, scrutateur, et Naruto détourna le regard.

« Pour ton frère je veux dire », clarifia-t-il. « Je n’avais pas le droit de faire ça... De dire ça. » Parler était plus simple s’il ne contemplait pas les yeux sombres de Sasuke, s’il se concentrait sur autre chose. « Et je comprendrais si tu voulais me casser la gueule. Tu as le droit. 

— Pourquoi donc ? » répondit Sasuke. « C’était vrai pourtant. Tu n’as fait que dire la stricte vérité. »

Naruto sentit quelque chose se contracter dans son ventre face à la calme acceptation. Il n’avait pas été certain de savoir à quoi s’attendre, mais ce n’était pas cela. Pas assez de résistance, de détermination farouche à faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

« J’ai obtenu le Mangekyou Sharingan parce que mon frère était la personne la plus importante pour moi. » Les mots étaient lacés de venin, et Naruto se sentit frémir.

« Qu’y a t-il à dire de plus ? »

Comment est-ce qu’on répondait à ce genre de question ?

« Rien ! Parce que ça ne veut rien dire ! Evidemment qu’il était la personne la plus importante, tu… tu le haïssais plus que tout, tu as dédié ta vie à le tuer. C’est… logique d’une certaine façon. » Les mots lui arrachaient la bouche, mais il était important que Sasuke les entende. La vérité et la douleur. Ils étaient trop avancés, trop profondément dépouillés de toute défense pour qu’il y ait d’autre solution. « Ca ne change rien pour le reste. » Sasuke rit, soudain, un rire amer et tendu, plein de dérision. Pire que tous les cris de douleur.

« Le reste ? Il n’y a pas de reste Naruto. Il n’y a rien d’autre en moi que la haine que j’éprouvais pour lui, pour ce qu’il m’a fait subir. Pour sa trahison, et ce que j’ai dû devenir pour pouvoir le tuer. Il n’y a rien d’autre. » Il haussa les épaules, et s’appuya contre le tronc du cerisier. « Je n’ai jamais rien voulu d’autre que le tuer. Et maintenant c’est fait. Fin de l’histoire. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit de nouveau dans une imitation assez efficace d’une carpe échouée hors de son bassin. Une bulle de vide grossissait en lui. Il avait toujours su que c’était une possibilité, mais il n’avait jamais voulu y _croire_ , parce que ça aurait signifié que le combat était perdu d’avance.

 

Et malgré la clarté rémanente de la méditation qui ancrait encore son esprit, malgré la lucidité et la conscience des angles purs et acérés de la vérité, il se débattit de toutes ses forces.

Parce que Sasuke ne pouvait _pas_ abandonner, il n’avait pas le _droit_.

Mais aussi parce que certaines choses étaient peut-être inévitables, mais que d’autres ne l’étaient pas, et cela ne devait pas exister, un combat perdu d’avance. Pas dans son univers à lui, où s’il le _voulait_ suffisamment, s’il s’entraînait et dépassait ses limites, s’il y mettait tout ce qu’il avait et plus encore, il était possible d’atteindre son but. Où, d’une manière ou d’une autre il existait un moyen de faire que les choses soient comme elles le devraient, peut-être pas parfaites, peut-être pas entières, ni équilibrées, ni même _justes,_ mais malgré tout aussi proches de la perfection que possible, d’une certaine manière.

Un combat perdu d’avance n’avait pas le droit d’exister, parce que sinon il n’était plus vraiment lui-même.

« Non… »

Comment Sasuke osait-il lui faire ça ?

 

Il tenta vainement de se raccrocher à la pureté de sa vision, au sentiment d’évidence qui l’avait un instant envahi, mais une vague de colère irrationnelle submergea le calme et la retenue apportées par la méditation, les balayant comme des fétus de pailles. Itachi était mort, et maintenant, Sasuke osait… osait prétendre qu’il ne restait plus rien ? Que tout ce qu’il y avait eu entre eux, que la rage et l’entente et la lutte côte à côte et tout le reste n’étaient rien ? Que le désespoir face à l’échec et la mort de l’enfant n’avait pas de valeur, pas plus que la détermination commune qui les avait portés pendant et après la Courte Nuit ?

La sensation était pire encore que de se tenir face à Hinata, et de réaliser qu’il avait laissé le démon prendre le dessus, pire que de regarder la si calme O-kana se briser en sanglots désespérés, bien pire que les regards et les murmures des villageois après tout le sang qu’il avait versé pour gagner leur acceptation.

 

« Fin de l’histoire ? » Il était vaguement conscient que sa voix était un peu trop rauque, un peu trop hors de contrôle pour un ninja qui se devait de maîtriser ses émotions, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Ca n’en avait jamais eu. L’important était de chercher le regard de Sasuke, de lui faire face, de traquer la moindre expression sur son visage prouvant qu’il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu’il disait.

« Fin de l’histoire ? Connard, comment tu peux dire des choses comme ça ? »

Ils étaient face à face, trop proches l’un de l’autre si la tension dans la posture de Sasuke était une indication fiable. Les pupilles d’encre du jeune jônin étaient très légèrement dilatées, et il examinait Naruto en retour comme s’il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il voyait.

« Comment tu peux oser abandonner après tout ça ? Tu as fait exactement ce que tu voulais, tu l’as tué. Et maintenant que tu as gagné, tu veux jeter l’éponge ? » Sa voix était lacée d’une rage contenue qu’il n’avait pas su avoir en lui, et la surprise qu’il ressentait face aux mots qui quittaient sa bouche égalait presque celle reflétée sur le visage de Sasuke. Il se pencha en avant, comme si la proximité pouvait donner plus de poids à ses paroles, et ses doigts griffaient l’herbe et la terre de part et d’autre de ses genoux.

« C’est tout, il ne reste rien ? Rien d’autre ? Et les gens qui tiennent à toi ? Le village ? »  _Moi ?_   « Tu oses me dire qu’il n’y a plus _rien_? Qu’il a finalement gagné et réussi à te détruire simplement en mourrant ? »

Il tremblait de rage douloureuse et débilitante quand il se rassit en arrière sur ses talons et finit d’une voix enrouée. « Je ne te savais pas si lâche. »

 

L’étincelle de sa colère sembla finalement attiser quelque chose au-delà du calme apathique et détaché qui entourait Sasuke comme un bouclier, mais ce n’était pas la réaction que Naruto avait vaguement espérée. La ligne de sa mâchoire se durcit, et quelque chose de terriblement froid et las prit possession de ses prunelles. Il secoua la tête, et le rictus sur ses lèvres était l’expression la plus proche du désespoir que Naruto lui ait jamais vu. C’était terrifiant.

« Lâche ? Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas comme toi Naruto… Je ne suis pas un putain d’idiot désespéré incapable de voir la réalité même quand elle le piétine régulièrement à la face. Peut-être bien que je ne suis pas fort comme toi, capable de tout encaisser et de me relever encore et encore et encore… » Sa voix était altérée, et toute illusion de retenue, de maîtrise s’était envolée. Toute illusion de force. Il avait l’air vidé, comme si les paroles même tiraient sur ses dernières ressources, et qu’il ne restait rien derrière.

« Je ne suis pas _toi_ Naruto, je ne peux pas simplement croire suffisamment aux choses pour les rendre possibles, et changer les gens, et repartir de rien comme si la volonté seule était suffisante. Moi je ne peux pas. Il n’y a que toi qui puisses tout endurer et encore trouver le moyen de déplacer les montagnes pour ton rêve et ceux des autres malgré tout… Il n’y a que toi qui puisses faire ce genre de choses. Comme si tout était _possible…_

— Sasuke…

— Alors oui, peut-être que je suis _lâche,_ – il cracha les mots comme s’ils brûlaient - peut-être que j’ai tout donné pour mon rêve, et que maintenant qu’il est mort il ne me reste plus rien, et que je n’ai même pas eu ces putains de réponses, il est _mort_   _!_ Je l’ai haï et je l’ai tué, et je ne sais même pas-… je ne sais toujours pas _pourquoi,_  et je ne saurai jamais à présent ! Alors oui, peut-être qu’il a gagné, et que je suis lâche. » Il fit un geste dans le vide, comme pour illustrer quelque chose, et Naruto vit que ses mains tremblaient. « Peut-être qu’il ne me reste vraiment rien. »

Il resta un long moment tétanisé, à fixer Sasuke acculé contre le tronc du cerisier, la bouche réduite à une fine ligne et les bras raides le long du corps, l’ancrant dans l’herbe comme s’il en avait besoin pour ne pas vaciller.

Il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même se sentait soudain terriblement drainé de toute énergie. La tirade de Sasuke avait étouffé sa colère, ne laissant au creux de son ventre qu’un nœud de peur grandissante et il avait l’impression de voir son équipier pour la première fois. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Ne restait plus à l’arrière de son esprit qu’un mantra désespéré et incohérent, mêlé de colère et de terreur abjecte, _non, non, pas Sasuke, pas ça, pas une nouvelle fois. Par pitié ne fait pas ça Sasuke._  

Il pensait chacune des paroles qui franchirent ses lèvres.

« Mais peut-être que tu m’as moi. »

 

La bouche de Sasuke se crispa, et il secoua la tête, le regard rivé au sol.

« Ca suffit Naruto. Tu en as assez fait. Fous-moi la paix. »

La similitude avec leur dispute dans l’appartement de son équipier le frappa soudain, et il se demanda si Sasuke s’en rendait compte. Mais cela n’avait pas d’importance, pas maintenant. La seule chose qui importait était qu’il comprenne ce que Naruto disait, à tout prix. C’était trop important.

« Non, toi, _écoute-moi_. » Sans qu’il ne sache vraiment comment, il avait attrapé le revers du yukata et il tira Sasuke un peu plus près. « Regarde moi Sasuke. Il ne te reste pas “rien”, tu as le village, et Kakashi-sensei, et Sakura, et… et tu sais que tu m’as moi. Toujours. » _Ne vois-tu pas ?_

 

La panique diffuse croissant en lui avait un goût acide dans sa bouche, un goût de perte, d’eau qui file entre les doigts sans que rien ne puisse la retenir.

« Tu le sais non ? Ce que tu veux, n’importe quoi, tu- je… je suis là. Tu n’as pas le droit d’abandonner. »

Avant même qu’il ait le temps de penser à ce qu’il était en train de faire il s’avança, un mouvement impulsif et maladroit, et ses lèvres vinrent heurter celles de Sasuke, immobiles sous les siennes, un peu sèches.

Et il aurait presque préféré une nouvelle explosion de colère, un coup de poing dans le nez, une réaction, n’importe laquelle, à l’inspiration tremblante que prit Sasuke, à la manière lente et délibérée dont il détourna la tête, dont sa main trouva la sienne, la força à libérer le tissu de sa veste d’une pression implacable au creux de l’articulation, et le repoussa inexorablement. N’importe quoi plutôt que la manière dont Sasuke l’observa en silence, les yeux étincelants de rage rentrée.

Il recula maladroitement hors de portée de son équipier, les mains plaquées contre ses cuisses dans l’espoir futile de dissimuler leur tremblement. Il avait envie de pleurer.

 

Sasuke n’avait même pas l’air en colère et c’était pire, tellement pire. Son expression était au-delà, un dégoût mêlé de lassitude et de douleur, de vulnérabilité qu’il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler.

« Ne recommence jamais ça », gronda-t-il en passant sa main sur sa bouche. Ses articulations étaient blanchies par la tension. « Jamais. » Au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait la colère était de plus en plus sensible dans son ton, vibrante. Dégoût et douleur. « Ne me refais jamais ça. Je ne suis pas un jouet brisé auquel il suffit d’un peu de sexe pour recoller les morceaux, Naruto. Ca ne marchera pas, alors ne m’insultes pas en essayant. »

Il se redressa en s’appuyant contre le cerisier, sans aucune trace de sa grâce habituelle. Se détourna.

 

Il devrait y avoir une loi, quelque part, qui interdise de ressentir tant de choses à la fois, tant de choses complexes et floues, si atrocement contradictoires : cette horreur incrédule pour laquelle il n’y a même pas de mots, ce soulagement terrible, et toujours cette panique impuissante qui le rongeait...

« Non… »

Il fut sur ses pieds avant que Sasuke n’ait le temps de s’éloigner, une main refermée sur son bras. Le brun se retourna lentement.

« Lâche-moi. »

— Non.

— Naruto…

— Non, ce- c’était – c’est pas comme ça ! Ce n’était pas- pas ça, jamais. Bon sang Sasuke, tu dois le savoir ! »

Sasuke grimaça, brièvement, presque l’expression qu’il avait lorsqu’il encaissait un coup dans le ventre, et vraiment, il n’avait pas l’air de savoir quoi que ce soit, son bras sous la main de Naruto tremblait légèrement, et les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient plus accentués que jamais – il avait l’air aussi malade que Naruto la sensation de l’être.

 « “C’était” ? Tu n’as même pas le courage d’employer les mots Naruto, de dire qu’on a baisé, que tu m’as laissé te _baiser_ , et tu voudrais me faire croire que ce n’était pas une tentative idiote et irréfléchie de ta part de me garder en un seul morceau, une nouvelle étape dans ta croisade sans fin pour me “sauver” de moi-même ? Quel que soit mon avis sur la question ? »

Et le pire était qu’il n’avait pas vraiment tort : Naruto _avait_ agi sans réfléchir, cette première fois, tellement terrifié à la perspective de voir Sasuke s’effondrer, n’importe quoi pour le garder debout, entier, n’importe quoi pour empêcher les fragments du masque si longtemps maintenu de tomber en morceaux.

C’est ce qu’il avait fait, sans y réfléchir un instant, sans même s’en rendre compte à ce moment : il avait écarté les jambes, et prié pour que l’ancrage d’un corps contre le sien soit suffisant pour garder Sasuke, pour maintenir à distance la vulnérabilité et la folie, le vide.

Mais.

 

Mais ce n’était pas seulement ça, ni même le sexe. Il le savait à présent. Il le savait depuis longtemps à vrai dire, avant le combat côte à côte durant la Courte Nuit, avant la longue séance de katas face à lui-même, avant même l’affrontement contre Itachi et le sexe désespéré dans la boue. Cela faisait des mois, des années peut-être, comment dire quand cela avait commencé ? Quand la volonté s’était transformée en besoin ?

Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais c’était seulement aujourd’hui qu’il s’en était rendu compte, parce que la méditation lui avait appris quelque chose de nouveau à propos de lui-même, parce que se contenter de se laisser porter et d’espérer pour le mieux n’était plus une solution.

Parce qu’il risquait de perdre Sasuke définitivement.

 

« Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi Sasuke. » De nouveau proches, sa main gauche alla chercher la dextre de Sasuke, se referma sans serrer sur les bandages, juste un contact, et Sasuke ne se débattit pas, ne recula pas, se contenta de le fixer de ce regard d’encre terriblement vulnérable.

C’était le moment ou jamais. Si Sasuke ne l’entendait pas maintenant, alors que leurs barrières, leurs protections respectives étaient pulvérisées, alors il ne l’entendrait jamais.

« Ecoute. Je-, ok-. La première fois on a couché ensemble parce que je pensais que… c’était ce qu’il fallait faire. Quelque chose dont tu avais… besoin à ce moment-là, peut-être. Je… sais pas vraiment à quoi je pensais. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, et le “ _et ?”_ silencieux, presque sarcastique fut quelque chose comme un soulagement.

« Mais ce n’est pas que ça ! Tu crois que je coucherais avec toi si j’en avais pas envie ? Que je… - Tu… 

— Etant donné les extrémités auxquelles tu as prouvé que tu pouvais aller en mon nom ? Je serais presque tenté de le croire. _Tu_ es celui qui as passé environ quatre ans à me pourchasser d’un bout à l’autre des Cinq Pays pour me ramener et qui ne m’a pas lâché d’une semelle depuis que tu es arrivé à tes fins. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sasuke le coupa.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je crois Naruto, mais si tu fais ça à cause de ton putain de complexe de sauveur, ou d’une espèce de sens du devoir- de responsabilité tordu…  Alors arrête. Laisse tomber.

— Je- Mais-… » Naruto aurait bien levé les bras au ciel si ça n’avait impliqué de lâcher Sasuke – et si ce dernier n’avait pas été plus proche de la réalité qu’il n’était prêt à l’admettre. A défaut il fit la grimace et roula des yeux. « Bordel, pourquoi tu dois toujours rendre tout si difficile Sasuke ! Je- C’est pas une question de responsabilité, ou de devoir ! C’est… quelque chose que je veux faire, ok ? Pas seulement parce que tu en as besoin, mais parce que c’est ce que je veux. ».

Avant que Sasuke n’ait fini d’ouvrir la bouche pour protester il lui planta son index sous le nez.  « Ne nie pas tu veux ? Si tu ne l’avais pas voulu aussi ça serait pas arrivé, point. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C’était pour toi, mais c’est aussi… aussi parce que j’en ai besoin, ok ? » Il sentit ses joues s’empourprer, et détourna un instant le regard.

« Ce n’est pas… simplement à cause de toi. Je le voulais aussi. Je… j’ai besoin de toi Sasuke, de t’avoir à mes côtés, ok ? J’essaye d’imaginer ce que je ferais si tu n’étais plus là, si tu partais de nouveau, si… et je ne peux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas ! Et… Et quand- après que tu aies tué ton frère- tu… Tu n’étais pas… J’ai paniqué. J’avais peur que- de te perdre. J’avais peur de te perdre, et j’ai réagi sans réfléchir-

— Rien de neuf.

— Hé ! » Naruto pouvait sentir la brûlure du fard qu’il était en train de piquer se répandre de ses joues à ses oreilles et son cou, et il déglutit nerveusement avec un coup d’œil défiant au visage de Sasuke avant de finalement lâcher sa main, et de croiser les bras sur son torse dans une parodie de bravade.

« Je… voilà. C’était peut-être pas la réaction la plus maligne à avoir, mais j’ai pas fait ça simplement pour toi, ou par pitié, ou devoir ou n’importe quoi d’aussi stupide ! Et je- je regrette rien. Je l’ai fait, j’assume. Voilà. Oh, et heu… C’est pas obligé de se reproduire –même si ça me gênerait pas-, mais, heu…

— Tu ressembles à Hinata quand tu bafouilles comme ça », fit platement remarquer Sasuke. Il était tellement impassible que Naruto se demanda un instant s’il avait entendu un seul mot de ce qu’il venait de dire... Il y avait pourtant intérêt, parce qu’il était certain qu’il ne trouverait jamais le courage de les prononcer de nouveau.

— Quoi ? Tais-toi !! Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je m’en fous qu’on recommence ou pas, tant que tu restes ! Tant qu’on reste amis. Et… j’aimerais que tu me laisses t’aider Sasuke. C’est ce que font les amis. Voilà. »

 

Sasuke secoua lentement la tête, comme pour éloigner un insecte désagréable, ou peut-être comme s’il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il venait d’entendre, et il fit quelques pas dans la lumière aveuglante de l’après-midi jusqu’à la galerie enserrant le jardin intérieur, laissant Naruto où il se trouvait, le visage en feu, mi-humiliation mi-peur, un poids glacial dans l’estomac et le cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il avait l’impression qu’on devait l’entendre depuis le pays du Vent.

Mais il ne partit pas. Au contraire il pivota jusqu’à lui faire face et s’assit sur le rebord de la galerie, les coudes sur les genoux, puis la tête dans les mains. Naruto sentit le poids dans son ventre s’alléger un tout petit peu – pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour qu’il trouve la force de bouger d’un pas dans sa direction, de décroiser les bras.

Sasuke tremblait, réalisa-t-il. Malgré la chaleur reflétée par les murs, malgré le plancher de la galerie dont le bois avait été brûlant contre ses pieds nus, Sasuke tremblait légèrement, la ligne tendue de ses épaules, ses mains glissées dans ses cheveux.

« Sasuke. »

Il redressa la tête vers lui, et la vulnérabilité était toujours là. C’était toujours aussi surprenant et aussi terrifiant de pouvoir le regarder, et de ne pas se heurter à la carapace glacée qui le protégeait en temps normal, terrifiant et étrangement enivrant de voir ses sentiments, son indécision se refléter sur son visage, dans son langage corporel. C’était aussi plus terriblement douloureux que tout ce que Naruto aurait pu imaginer de le voir souffrir de manière si ouverte.

 

Sasuke secoua de nouveau la tête, et – de nouveau, avant même que son cerveau n’ait décidé de ce qu’il était en train de faire - Naruto se trouva assis à ses côtés sur le bois chaud, plus près qu’il ne l’aurait été en temps normal, épaule contre épaule.

Sasuke se raidit un instant, avant de relâcher ses muscles avec ce qui ne pouvait être qu’un effort conscient, et rien d’autre ne pouvait être plus proche d’une acceptation, peut-être.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à faire ça, » annonça-t-il après quelques minutes de silence que Naruto avait passées à se retenir d’exiger une réponse - n’importe laquelle - à sa question implicite, à ne pas flipper de manière trop évidente, et à se forcer à rester parfaitement immobile.

« Faire quoi ? 

— Je ne sais pas. Ca, trouver la force de rebondir quoi qu’il se produise… » Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire sans humour. « Arriver à me faire croire que c’est possible, être obsédé par moi alors que je t’ai mille fois donné des raisons de ne pas l’être… 

— Je ne suis pas obsédé ! »

Sasuke se contenta de hausser un sourcil qui disait “ _à d’autres_ ” et “ _mais bien sûr_ ”, et Naruto renonça à protester, même s’il était certain qu’ _obsession_ n’était certainement pas le bon terme, non mais.

 À la place il s’appuya un peu plus contre Sasuke, leurs bras nus se touchant. Sasuke ne fuyait pas, Sasuke _parlait_ , et ne se moquait pas des mots inadéquats qu’il s’était forcé à prononcer, ne riait pas de ce besoin désespéré, si énorme, qui ne pouvait pourtant être qu’une faiblesse de plus à ses yeux… Et peut-être qu’il pouvait laisser la peur disparaître dans la chaleur de l’après-midi, au moins pour un temps. Il était fatigué.

 

« Parfois… Je me demande ce que tu vois. Pourquoi tu fais ça. » Sasuke fixait sa main bandée comme si c’était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Sa voix était un peu rauque, étrangement calme. « Je n’ai aucun illusion sur moi-même Naruto. Les gens sont médiocres, les trois-quarts sont prêts à te poignarder dans le dos si tu leur en laisses ne serait-ce que la chance.  Le monde… Si tu veux survivre il faut que tu sois fort. S’attacher, avoir besoin… Ce n’est que de l’impuissance, des points faibles. Autant mettre des panneaux avec des flèches pour indiquer _Frappez-là, ça fait mal_. C’est tendre la gorge pour le sabre. C’est… un fardeau, de la vulnérabilité. C’est débilitant. Et- être faible n’est pas une option, ça ne peut _pas_. Itachi m’a appris cette leçon. » Il releva les yeux, vers le jardin et l’arbre. 

Naruto baissa la tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher d’exploser, d’interrompre Sasuke alors qu’il- qu’il parlait enfin, qu’il _s’ouvrait_. C’était sans doute la seule chance. Mais Seigneur, _la leçon d’Itachi…_ Il pensait ne pas pouvoir haïr le frère de Sasuke plus qu’il ne le faisait déjà, mais à chaque fois que Sasuke se découvrait, une blessure de plus apparaissait, une plaie purulente laissée à s’infecter toutes ces années, une fêlure supplémentaire dans le lacis de brisures obstinément ignorées. Si Itachi n’avait pas déjà été mort, il aurait pris un plaisir immense à lui passer un rasengan à travers la tête.

Sasuke frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre avec une légère grimace.

« Mais toi tu n’apprends rien du tout. Tu t’attaches et tu souffres, mais tu continues et tu recommences à chaque fois. C’est… » Il haussa les épaules. « Je n’arrive pas à décider si c’est du masochisme, de la stupidité, ou si… je ne sais pas, si tu es un monstre de résilience peut-être, ou si tu as dieu sait comment trouvé une solution qui aurait échappé au reste de l’humanité ? Asuma-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, tous les autres… O-kana aurait pu mourir, aussi facilement que le bébé. Et tu t’attaches, encore et encore, mais tu parviens à- à survivre à cette faiblesse, à ne pas la laisser te creuser peu à peu, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste rien à l’intérieur. »

Il se tourna, soudain, et Naruto sentit sa gorge se contracter.

 

« Tu dis- que tu as _besoin_ de moi. » Et il était clair à son ton, à quelque chose dans ses yeux que Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment, ou qu’il ne le croyait pas, ou- autre chose, mais… « C’est… Si je te repousse tu reviens, si je m’enfuis tu me pourchasses, si je te mets à la porte tu entres par la fenêtre... Tu es _proche_ , tout le temps, et j’ai… je t’ai détesté pour ça, pendant longtemps. Encore parfois. Je- je ne sais pas ce que tu vois, j’ai beau chercher… » Il pencha la tête. « Je suppose que ça n’a le moindre sens que pour toi. Je pensais que tu abandonnerais tu sais, un jour ou l’autre, que tu te lasserais, que tu finirais par réaliser que tout ce que tu as cru voir en moi n’était qu’une illusion, que tu t’es trompé mais non… Jamais. Tu es pire qu’une bernacle accrochée à son rocher… »

Et l’expression sur son visage était suffisamment étrange, à la fois triste et amusée presque, avec cette pointe d’ironie sombre qui n’appartenait qu’à lui, pour que Naruto reste figé où il se trouvait comme une boule de nerfs prête à exploser, incapable de décider si Sasuke venait de l’insulter, de le complimenter, ou si la comparaison était purement à titre pédagogique.

 

Dans le doute…

« Hé ! »

Mais les traits de Sasuke s’étaient de nouveau durcis, faisant avorter la protestation outrée de Naruto avant qu’elle n’ait fini de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait cet air mortellement sérieux et intense qu’il réservait normalement aux menaces de meurtre immédiatement suivies de mise en application, et aux fois où l’Akatsuki ou son frère étaient mentionnés dans la conversation. C’était une expression qui était rarement bon signe.

« Quoi que je puisse faire, tu ne pars pas ! Tu _restes_. » Son ton était presque incrédule, comme si ce fait l’offensait personnellement – ce qui était d’ailleurs probablement le cas.

« Ben faudra t’y faire, je vais nulle part, » rappela Naruto avec morgue en croisant les bras d’un air déterminé, carrant les épaules, et se préparant inconsciemment à encaisser une nouvelle attaque.

Il n’était pas préparé à la manière dont Sasuke rit soudain, un peu perdue, un peu désespérée.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je n’ai pas réalisé depuis le temps ? Lutter… lutter ne sert à rien, il faudrait te tuer pour te faire abandonner… - Ce que soit dit en passant tu t’ingénies à faciliter -, mais… Ce n’est pas le problème. Le problème c’est que je ne suis pas- que tu-… » Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, avec un geste impuissant et irrité de sa main bandée.

« Tu dis que tu as… besoin de moi. » Il trébucha sur les mots, les sourcils froncés, une note de frustration douloureuse dans la voix. «  _Besoin_ de _moi_! Je ne t’ai jamais rien apporté, et toitu… Tu donnes tout, tu as continué à avoir confiance en moi quand j’ai trahi, quand j’ai blessé tes précieux amis, quand j’ai manqué de te tuer, quand même Sakura a renoncé…

— Je…

— Laisse moi finir ! » L’agitation avait finalement gagné Sasuke et il se leva, fit quelques pas dans le jardin intérieur. Tout son corps était tendu comme un arc, frémissant de frustration et de tension fiévreuse visible à l’œil nu. Il fit face à Naruto et écarta les mains, paumes vers le haut. « Tu restes, tu donnes, et moi je… je… _putain,_ j’en suis venu à compter là-dessus. A compter sur toi. Parce que quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu’on endure tu ne le laisses pas te creuser. Tu restes… entier. Et sans même m’en rendre comte je me suis appuyé sur ça, sur toi. » D’un coup il laissa retomber ses mains crispées en poings le long de son corps, s’ouvrant et se refermant dans le vide comme si le geste pouvait être un substitut ou un échappatoire pour toute la tension énorme accumulée dans ses épaules, son entière posture. « Je me suis appuyé sur toi et je ne m’en rendais même pas compte, jusqu’à Itachi. Jusqu’à ce que je n’aie plus rien d’autre. » Il baissa les yeux, et n’eut plus l’air qu’épuisé. « Jusqu’à maintenant. »

La colère de Sasuke, réalisa brutalement Naruto avec une mixture indistincte d’horreur, de soulagement et de douleur, n’était pas tant dirigée contre Naruto qu’envers lui-même. Pour avoir été faible. Pour s’être montré humain.

Et pire que tout pour l’avoir révélé, pour avoir à son tour traîné la faiblesse hideuse, le besoin au grand jour, lui avoir donné corps. Pour avoir offert son cou à la morsure du sabre.

 

Parce que c’était ce qu’il venait de faire, songea Naruto avec incrédulité. Sasuke offrait son cou, et lui donnait le sabre.

_Oh, putain de merde._

La vague de panique qui suivit la réalisation fut presque suffisante pour le faire bondir, et seule la question de savoir s’il devait fuir à toutes jambes – ce qui était sa toute première impulsion - ou… Ou quoi ? l’en empêcha.

Dans le doute il se tétanisa et resta où il se trouvait, assis sur le bord de la galerie, parce qu’il était à peu près certain que s’il se levait maintenant, s’il faisait le moindre geste brusque ou pire, s’il essayait de _toucher_ Sasuke maintenant, il tomberait en pièces. La moindre action pouvait revenir à utiliser le sabre. Alors il resta immobile où il se trouvait, s’étranglant sur un mélange d’horreur, d’incrédulité, de peur panique et d’orgueil-joie-soulagement démesuré, parce que Sasuke avait _besoin de lui._

 

Ils restèrent immobile l’un face à l’autre un long moment silencieux, jusqu’à ce que Sasuke secoue la tête, une fois, un mouvement infime. 

 « Tu veux la vérité Naruto ? Je ne sais pas ce que c’est. J’ai beau le retourner dans tous les sens, je ne sais pas ce que c’est… Tu as raison sur un point, ce ne serait pas arrivé si j’avais été contre. Mais… » Il haussa les épaules, un geste fatigué, vaincu, et soudain ce fut comme si toute la tension avait disparu d’un coup, ne laissant derrière elle qu’un épuisement profond. « Je suppose que tu as raison quelque part. Je vous ai. »

 

Il fixa son regard dans celui du blond, un mélange étrange de désespoir, de ressentiment et d’impuissance dans son expression.

« Je vous ai, même si au début je n’en voulais pas. Même si je n’ai jamais rien fait pour mériter une telle… pour mériter _ça._ Je t’ai, je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, et je pense que tu n’en as aucune idée non plus… Mais bien entendu tu te précipites comme un idiot, et comme un idiot je te suis, tu arrives à me faire croire que c’est possible, qu’Itachi avait tort, qu’il n’a pas gagné… Quand on se bat côte à côte, que tout devient simple… Mais… Mais l’enfant est mort et tu as failli te faire tuer une fois de plus, et je… Je suis fatigué Naruto. Fatigué de me battre. »

Il cligna des yeux et soupira, passa une main sur son visage. « Ho… Et je suis un imbécile pour t’avoir laissé me traîner dans cette conversation vu l’état dans lequel je suis. Je suppose qu’il n’y a aucune chance que tu oublies cette discussion ? 

— Je… Aucune chance. Tu me connais. » Naruto sentit un sourire hésitant grandir malgré ses efforts pour le retenir et la boule dans sa gorge. « Mais ça confirme un truc, c’est encore plus compliqué que je ne le pensais dans ta tête. J’aimerais vraiment pas être dedans, franchement. Tu sais quoi ? Tu réfléchis trop Sasuke, il faut que tu te concentres sur les choses importantes, laisses filer le reste. Tu… tu n’es pas obligé de te battre tu sais. Pas toujours, pas contre moi.»

Sasuke parvint à rassembler l’énergie nécessaire pour lui adresser un regard vaguement courroucé à travers ses paupières mi-closes avant de fermer totalement les yeux en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts et d’annoncer avec détachement :

« C’est la pire séance de psychanalyse sauvage à laquelle j’ai eu le malheur d’assister, et tu es très certainement la personne la moins bien placée des Cinq Pays pour jouer le psy. 

— Huh, à part Gaara et toi ?

Sasuke acquiesça avec un rire étranglé.

— A part Gaara et moi, oui. Et peut-être Maito Gai. »

 

Naruto hésita un instant avant de se lever lentement et franchir la distance qui le séparait de Sasuke. C’était presque le plus difficile et une fois entré dans l’espace personnel de Sasuke, poser ses mains par-dessus celles de son équipier sur ses tempes, frottant en petits cercles concentriques comme Sakura-chan le lui avait appris n’était qu’une suite logique du mouvement. Au diable la prudence et la retenue. Si Sasuke avait quelque chose à redire il le ferait savoir.

Sasuke se raidit un instant, puis laissa faire son équipier, acceptant le contact sans combattre. L’étau était de nouveau dans son estomac quand Naruto ferma les yeux à son tour et se pencha doucement, jusqu’à appuyer leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre, sans jamais cesser de masser.

La peau de Sasuke était légèrement moite contre la sienne et il sentait les mèches prises entre eux deux à l’endroit où leurs fronts se touchaient. Malgré ses paupières fermées il percevait  la lumière blanche, l’éclat de la luminosité de fin d’après-midi qui les baignait.

La respiration de Sasuke était régulière, soigneusement mesurée, mais jusque sous ses doigts Naruto pouvait sentir les frémissements incontrôlés qui contractaient ses muscles à intervalles irréguliers.

« On fait une sacrée paire de bras cassés hein ? 

— Hum… 

— Pas un pour rattraper l’autre. »

Que Sasuke ne proteste même pas à ce genre de déclaration était une preuve de plus de son épuisement.

« Il faut que tu ailles voir Ojiro-san, et puis surtout la Vieille, dès qu’on sera rentré à la maison… 

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait voulu dire, mais c’était important aussi. Sasuke expira doucement.

— Oui. Mais… pas tout de suite. 

— Ok, c’est toi qui vois. » Il inspira un grand coup. « Sasuke ?

— Quoi ?

— Si je t’embrasse, est-ce que tu vas essayer de me buter ?

Sasuke se raidit brutalement.

— Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que pensent les gens avant d’agir ?

Naruto se recula d’un coup, cognant leurs têtes l’une contre l’autre dans le mouvement, trébucha sur le rebord de la terrasse et manqua de tomber en arrière sur le plancher de bois dur.

— Je- 

— Attends ! » Les pupilles de Sasuke étaient dilatées et sa main tremblait autour de la poignée de tunique qu’il avait attrapée pour empêcher Naruto de s’éloigner plus. Un éclair d’hésitation mêlé de quelque chose que Naruto aurait peut-être qualifié de _peur_   s’il s’était s’agit que n’importe qui d’autre que Sasuke traversa son visage avant qu’il ne secoue finalement la tête.

« Non.

— Hein ?

— La réponse est non.

— Oh. »

Il n’y avait pas d’autre répartie immédiate possible qu’une nouvelle imitation de carpe échouée, puis il n’y eut plus d’autre alternative du tout, immédiate ou non, parce que la bouche de Sasuke était contre la sienne, sa main gauche sur sa nuque, l’attirant vers lui, et qui diable pouvait encore avoir l’utilité d’un cerveau dans ce genre de cas ?

Certainement pas Uzumaki Naruto.

 

\---

 

Ce ne fut pas un baiser torride, comme Naruto s’était oublié à l’imaginer durant les moments d’inaction qui permettaient à sa libido traîtresse de prendre le dessus, ce ne fut même pas un baiser très long, ou très intense, et toutes les filles ayant jamais déclaré que Sasuke embrassait comme un Dieu n’avaient certainement jamais été vérifier, parce que Sasuke embrassait comme quelqu’un qui sait ce qu’il veut, mais qui a passé nettement plus de temps à apprendre de nouveaux moyens d’égorger son prochain qu’à perfectionner ses prouesses buccales.

Simplement, s’il fallait le décrire, le baiser fut doux, presque chaste même, infiniment différent de la violence désespérée de la première fois. Un peu maladroit au début, jusqu’à ce que Naruto penche la tête pour que leurs nez ne se cognent plus, lèvres jointes, puis la langue de Sasuke s’insinuant entre ses lèvres et sa main tremblant légèrement à l’arrière de sa nuque, sa bouche se faisant plus dure, plus exigeante. A un moment donné ses propres mains trouvèrent le chemin, l’une repliée dans le creux le long du cou de Sasuke, presque au niveau du sceau maudit, l’autre en coupe le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Pas une prise, juste un contact, une confirmation enivrante dans la clarté blanche de l’après-midi. Même le désir au creux de son bas-ventre n’était qu’une pulsation lointaine, assourdie par la fatigue, le poids nouveau des mots qu’ils avaient échangé et Naruto aurait pu rester ainsi une éternité.

Du moins jusqu’à ce que son estomac laisse soudainement échapper un gargouillis retentissant.

 

Il recula légèrement, les joues en feu et Sasuke roula des yeux avec un demi-sourire ironique.

« Tu n’es qu’un ventre, Naruto.

—  Hé, je suis en pleine guérison, c’est normal d’avoir faim ! » Il pencha la tête avec un regard accusateur. « En plus je suis sûr que toi aussi t’as la dalle, on a pas mangé depuis au moins une journée et demi. »

Sasuke se dégagea de l’étreinte et rejoignit la galerie, laissant Naruto immobile où il se trouvait. Son expression était encore relativement ouverte – bien plus qu’a l’accoutumée -, mais une partie de son habituelle retenue était de retour.

C’était une bonne chose certainement, parce que cela signifiait qu’il était de nouveau Sasuke et non plus cette personne si terriblement vulnérable et étrangement ouverte que Naruto n’était pas sûr de reconnaître, mais… Cela signifiait également que le moment avait passé et Naruto n’était pas certain de ce que la suite impliquait.

 

Quand il ne fit aucun geste pour le suivre, Sasuke revint sur ses pas et tendit la main.

« Qu’est ce que tu attends ? La cuisine ne va pas se déplacer jusqu’ici par magie. »

Naruto attrapa la main offerte et franchit la marche pour le rejoindre mais ne la lâcha pas quand ils se trouvèrent face à face. Son pouce frottait doucement la fine cicatrice sur le dessus de la main de Sasuke en petits cercles nerveux.

« J’arrive. Mais… D’abord on met en place des règles. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

« Petit un, on ne prétend pas qu’il ne s’est rien passé. Petit deux… heu… on en parle, après. On a… encore pas mal de choses à mettre au point. On a vu où faire comme si de rien n’était menait, et heu… je sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi ça a été un mois et demi de merde. Ce serait cool si on pouvait éviter que… enfin tu vois.»

Sasuke avait l’expression intense et sérieuse qui indiquait qu’il était totalement attentif et qu’il _voyait_ effectivement –ou qu’il était potentiellement en train de préparer des contre-arguments dévastateurs.

« Et, hum… 

—  Je… vois ce que tu veux dire _._ Et je n’aime pas ça, mais je crois que tu as raison pour une fois. » Sasuke donnait l’impression de se faire violence pour prononcer ces mots, et ce n’était sans doute pas si loin de la vérité. « Je n’ai certainement pas envie de repasser par tout _ça_ … » Il ponctua sa déclaration par une expression presque comique de dégoût qui s’appliquait sans doute à l’entière conversation et probablement aussi au mois l’ayant précédée. « Le principe de règles n’est… pas totalement stupide.

— C’est vrai ? » ne put s’empêcher de demander Naruto. Il s’était vaguement attendu à ce que Sasuke rejette l’idée en bloc et… Dieu sait quoi d’autre. Il n’était pas tout à fait certain que son cerveau fonctionne encore correctement à cet instant précis. « C’est… bien alors. Ouais. Des règles.»

Un instant Sasuke donna l’impression de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il s’interrompit et hocha la tête.

« C’est acceptable. Pour l’instant ça fera l’affaire. Allons-y. »

Il était en train de se détourner quand Naruto le rattrapa et l’embrassa de nouveau, collant son corps contre le sien. Pendant une fraction de seconde le blond eut l’impression qu’il allait se dégager instinctivement et éventuellement lui casser le poignet ou tout autre membre offensant dans le processus mais il n’en fut rien, et l’instant de surprise passé Sasuke répondit au baiser, lentement d’abord, puis avec plus d’enthousiasme.

Quand il recula finalement d’un pas, Naruto aurait bien été en peine de déchiffrer son expression, mais il pencha la tête et murmura « Plus tard. »

Dans sa bouche, c’était une promesse. 

 

\--- 

 

Naruto fit glisser le panneau menant vers l’intérieur de la maison - et tomba nez à nez avec Ojiro-san.

Ce dernier ne salua même pas, se contenta de les examiner de la tête aux pieds d’un air critique, puis de secouer la tête avec désapprobation. Naruto se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et seule la présence solide de Sasuke deux pas derrière lui l’empêcha de se ridiculiser en bafouillant une explication embrouillée.

« Sasuke-san, Naruto-san. Je vois que vous êtes finalement réveillés. 

—  Heu, ouais... Bonjour aussi. 

—  Si vous aviez dormi une journée de plus j’aurais commencé à m’inquiéter… » Le ton du vieil homme était vaguement réprobateur, mais c’était toujours un peu le cas et Naruto savait qu’il ne fallait pas s’en formaliser.

—  Ha », fit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque. « Vous inquiétez pas, on va bien. »

Son ventre émit un nouveau gargouillis retentissant, et il eut un sourire gêné. « Heu, un repas ne serait pas de trop par contre », ajouta-t-il, provoquant chez Ojiro-san une grimace outragée.

« Comme si je ne le savais pas. Pour compenser les pertes énergétiques liées à l'utilisation de la pilule du soldat il faut que vous buviez abondamment pour vous réhydrater, que vous mangiez beaucoup de légumes et surtout de la viande. »

Naruto échangea un bref regard avec Sasuke.

« Heu... »

Ojiro lui jeta un regard excédé et fit brusquement demi-tour en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Sasuke poussa légèrement Naruto pour le mettre en mouvement et lui emboîta le pas.

« Oh, par tous les Dieux Naruto-san… Ce n'est un secret pour personne un minimum informé qu'en cas de nécessité les ninjas utilisent ce genre de pilules pour doper leur endurance... Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer qu'entre vous deux vous avez à peine dormi plus de huit heures en quatre jours avant de vous effondrer d’un coup une fois arrivés. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas marcher sur l'eau ou cracher des boules de feu que je suis totalement stupide, vous savez... »

Naruto allongea le pas pour rester au niveau du vieil homme qui marchait étonnamment vite pour un civ- pour un vieux et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Non pas que cela fasse quoi que ce soit en leur faveur. Ojiro-san avait l’air lancé. Il se demanda si c’était un signe d’instabilité mentale de sa part d’être presque reconnaissant pour l’humeur abrupte et irascible du vieil homme. La culpabilité l’empêchait de penser à Sasuke et à tout ce qu’il ne méritait pas. « Je vous ai fait préparer un copieux repas à la cuisine, suivez-moi. »

Bon, la culpabilité et les contractions affamées de son estomac. Mais le résultat était le même.

 

Son esprit était un endroit très étrange quand il était fatigué, songea-t-il – bien que certaines personnes auraient probablement fait remarquer que c’était le cas même lorsqu’il était dans son état normal.

«  Nous vous remercions, Ojiro-san », répondit poliment Sasuke. « Nous aurons également besoin de vos soins ensuite, si cela ne vous gêne pas.

—  Remerciez plutôt O-kana », marmonna le vieil homme en tournant à droite puis à gauche dans un dédale de couloirs au sein desquels Naruto était certain qu'il aurait été incapable de se retrouver - contrairement à Sasuke qui aurait certainement pu les parcourir les yeux fermés. Il avait appris à ne pas s'en irriter. « Elle a ordonné que l'on vous traite au mieux jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en état de repartir. » Il leur jeta un bref coup d'oeil. « Ce qui me semble encore loin d'être le cas.

—  C'est... généreux de sa part », murmura Sasuke après un instant.

Et ça l'était, plus que Naruto ne l'aurait cru possible après la mort de l'enfant.

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus,et le reste du chemin se déroula en silence.

 

Ils finirent par déboucher sur une autre cour, de terre battue celle-là, incomparablement plus grande que celle sur laquelle donnait leur chambre. La cuisine était à la mode de la Foudre, en partie installée en plein air sous des auvents de bambou tressé et trois femmes replètes s'affairaient autour des feux et des marmites bouillonnantes.

Manger ! Les odeurs lourdes et savoureuses de nourriture et d'épice qui embaumaient l'air firent monter l'eau à la bouche de Naruto et son estomac lui donna l'impression qu'il tentait de ramper hors de son ventre pour se rapprocher au plus vite de sa pitance.

Ojiro-san les abandonna entre les mains compétentes de l’une des cuisinières, une femme entre deux âges dont l’expression enjouée ne masquait pas tout à fait une certaine dureté.

« Ha, vous êtes les ninjas qui nous avez ramené O-kana », murmura-t-elle en les toisant de la tête aux pieds.

A ses côtés il sentit Sasuke se figer soigneusement. Il n’aimait pas vraiment qu’on le dévisage, mais après tout il n’était pas le seul dans ce cas, Naruto partageait le sentiment, du moins quand il n’était pas occupé à crever d’inanition, ou à flipper parce qu’à présent tout était différent – ou pas. Le désagrément était presque suffisant pour noyer l’espèce de mantra exultant et à demi hystérique qui alternait entre _Il a_ besoin _de moi_ et _il m’a laissé l’embrasser_ en boucle à l’arrière de son esprit.

Presque.

« C’est nous, oui. »

Elle les examina un peu plus, puis parut prendre une décision.

«  Bien. Vous devez mourir de faim. Aller, venez, venez ! »

Elle les fit asseoir d’autorité sur l’un des bancs bas qui bordaient la zone de cuisine, leur tendit des bols de bois qui auraient presque mérité l’appellation de saladiers, et entreprit de remplir ces derniers à ras bord de riz mélangé avec une sauce non identifiée de viande et de légumes. Ca avait l’air divin.

« Haaaa, merci m’dame ! Vous êtes notre sauveuse. » Naruto empoigna une paire de baguettes. « J’ai tellement faim que je serais presque prêt à bouffer Sasuke ici présent si je n’étais pas certain qu’il est plein de toxines.

—  Il sait que s’il essayait il attraperait une intoxication alimentaire. »

Sasuke lui adressa son équivalent d’un bref sourire et Naruto ne put s’empêcher de sourire largement en retour.

« Hé bien avec mes plats vous n’attraperez rien du tout à part un ventre bien plein. Des jeunes gens comme vous ça a besoin de se nourrir. » La femme tapa dans ses mains. « Allez, mangez, mangez ! »

Naruto n’eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

 

-

 

Il en était à son quatrième bol – saladier - quand l’appel de son estomac commença à se faire moins pressant et qu’il ralentit suffisamment son rythme d’ingestion pour prêter attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours. A sa droite Sasuke était en train de vider son bol avec une concentration presque martiale et une expression indiquant qu’il était en pleine réflexion. Naruto s’imagina qu’il pouvait presque entendre les petites roues dans son cerveau tourner et cliqueter furieusement.

De l’autre côté de la cour un groupe d’hommes en tenue de servants mangeaient tout en discutant entre eux. Les regards curieux qu’ils jetaient en direction des deux ninjas n’avaient rien de très discret.

Naruto jouait vaguement à pousser le riz restant d’un bord à l’autre de son bol du bout de ses baguettes quand Sasuke reposa finalement les siennes. Le blond jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde, s’assurant que les cuisinières étaient occupées à l’autre bout de la cour avant de poser une question potentiellement compromettante.

« Hé, Sasuke ? 

— Quoi ?

—  La conversation de tout à l’heure. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’on est, tu sais… _ensemble_? »

Sasuke le regarda sans répondre, de manière qui indiquait qu’il n’en revenait pas et que contre toute attente Naruto venait de dépasser un nouveau seuil de stupidité. Il secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, détourna les yeux une fraction de seconde comme s’il hésitait avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« À ton avis ? »

Le retour dans la cour d’Ojiro-san empêcha Naruto de répondre qu’il n’en savait rien, _patate_ , et que c’était justement pour ça qu’il posait la question – ce qui à la réflexion valait sans doute mieux, parce qu’un pugila était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin pour l’instant.

 

-

 

En silence ils suivirent de nouveau le vieil homme à travers le dédale de couloirs, jusqu’à une pièce tout en longueur. Elle était arrangée de manière spartiate, une fenêtre ouverte au fond, un mur couvert de tiroirs d’un côté et de l’autre un plan de travail totalement dénudé si l’on faisait abstraction de la bassine d’eau fumante et du tas de bandages propres posé au milieu.  Naruto frotta son visage en suivant Sasuke dans la pièce. Son ventre était plaisamment rempli, les muscles de ses épaules et les endroits où il avait été blessé le faisaient souffrir et la fatigue recommençait à se faire pesante.

« Allons-y », annonça Ojiro-san en fouillant dans un des tiroirs qui semblait contenir des herbes. « Sasuke-san d’abord si vous voulez bien. Si je ne me trompe Naruto-san se remet plus vite. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard et Naruto haussa les épaules avec une grimace fugace. Ojiro-san était loin d’être stupide et il en avait vu bien plus qu’assez pour pouvoir se faire une idée de ses capacités _inhabituelles_ et peut-être même de leur origine. Si c’était le cas, qu’il avait deviné et qu’il n’en disait rien…

Naruto s’assit docilement sur le bout du comptoir, les jambes pendant dans le vide tandis que le vieil homme ordonnait à Sasuke d’enlever son haut et de lui dire exactement où il avait mal. À la surprise de Naruto, son équipier obtempéra sans protester, dévoilant les bandages faits par Hinata. La plupart étaient propres, sauf l’un au flanc qui était légèrement maculé. Hinata avait fait du bon travail, si l’on considérait qu’elle avait auparavant utilisé la majorité de son chakra pour s’occuper d’O-Kana et que la lame noire du déserteur de la brume n’avait pas été du genre à ne laisser qu’une simple coupure…

 

Le vieux médecin marmonnait dans sa barbe tout en examinant les plaies et en refaisant les bandages, émettant de temps à autre un bruit de satisfaction devant l’état des entailles.

Naruto somnolait à moitié, appuyé contre le mur de bois soigneusement poli quand Ojiro-san se détourna pour aller prendre une fiole dans l’un des tiroirs.

« Très bien, votre main maintenant, voyons cette brûlure… Hinata-san m’a recommandé d’y être particulièrement attentif, le chakra risque de provoquer une infection de la blessure… J’espère que vous n’avez pas fait l’imbécile et que vous avez évité de vous servir de cette main Sasuke-san… Heureusement j’ai un baume très efficace qui… »

Même à cet instant Naruto n’aurait pas réagi si entre ses paupières mi-closes il n’avait pas saisi la réaction de Sasuke à la mention de sa main. Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, un raidissement infime dans la posture, un coup d’œil avorté dans sa direction.

Pas grand-chose, mais chez Sasuke c’était suffisant pour éveiller son attention.

 

Il fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

« Hé Sasuke, comment tu t’es fait ça, tu t’es brûlé avec notre technique jointe ? »

La tension soudaine dans les épaules de son équipier confirma son intuition. Sasuke hésita une fraction de seconde avant de faire face.

« Tu crois vraiment que je me blesserais avec mes propres techniques ? Pitié Naruto, tout le monde n’est pas comme toi.

— Hé ! Ce n’était qu’une fois et d’abord c’était la faute à Kiba, il m’a fait sursauter et- » Il s’interrompit, pris d’un doute. « N’essaie pas de détourner la conversation ! Comment tu t’es brûlé alors, si ce n’est pas avec la technique jointe ? »

Sasuke siffla avec irritation entre ses dents et se détourna à demi en tendant sa main à Ojiro-san, la dissimulant au regard de Naruto.

« On dit “la faute _de_ Kiba” idiot. Et quelle importance ? Sakura finira de la guérir quand on rentrera et elle sera comme neuve. 

— Ce n’est qu’une brûlure superficielle », approuva Ojiro-san d’un ton neutre tout en déposant le bandage souillé sur le plan de travail. « Elle demande simplement un peu plus de temps à traiter à cause du risque d’infection. 

Naruto l’ignora.

— Si c’est rien pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire à quel moment du combat tu t’es blessé ? Ce-… » Il s’interrompit brutalement, ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières se rejouait leur dispute sur le champ de ruine, après la chute de la kunoïchi : Sasuke tendu comme un arc, livide, une main serrée sur le fourreau de la Kusanagi, l’autre refermée en un poing. Sasuke, essuyant d’un revers de main la suie sur son visage. Sasuke, prenant appuie de la main droite sur le rebord d’un toit alors qu’ils rejoignaient O-Kana. Sa main indemne.

Sasuke, la main sur son épaule et son regard rouge dans le sien.

_Non, non, non…_

Il s’étrangla et détourna le regard, appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Putain, _non_ … 

— Naruto…

— C’est ma faute. C’est moi qui t’aie blessé quand j’ai perdu le contrôle, quand j’ai laissé le Renard-

—  _Naruto…_

— Je suis désolé. Je-

— Ne sois pas ridicule ! » Le ton de Sasuke lui fit tourner la tête. Son équipier le toisait d’un regard froid, mâchoire contractée. « J’ai mis ma main, je me suis brûlé. Il n’y a rien d’autre à dire. _Mon_ choix, _ma_ responsabilité. Arrête de tout prendre sur tes épaules.

— Putain Sasuke, je t’ai blessé !

— Et alors ? C’est déjà arrivé avant. Et je ne t’ai pas épargné non plus. Son regard s’attarda sur le torse de Naruto, là où se trouvait la cicatrice de la Vallée de la Fin.

— Ca n’a rien à voir ! J’ai _perdu le contrôle !_ Je t’ai blessé sans le vouloir ! Pas parce qu’on se battait, ou que je voulais te faire mal, mais parce que je n’avais aucune putain d’idée de ce que j’étais en train de faire, bordel de Dieu !

— Et tu n’as rien fait. Tu es resté immobile et c’est moi qui ai choisi de te toucher, en toute connaissance de cause. _Mon choix,_ Naruto _._

— Pour m’arrêter.

— Pour t’arrêter. Ce qui ne change strictement rien au fait que rien ne m’y obligeait et que j’ai choisi de le faire.

— Si tu n’avais rien fait j’aurais pu blesser quelqu’un gravement. J’aurais… J’aurais pu _tuer_ quelqu’un… Tu parles d’un choix. »

 

Sasuke émit un bruit d’agacement et de frustration mêlées dans le fond de sa gorge et avança d’un pas vers le blond, soustrayant sa main aux soins silencieux d’Ojiro-san. Instinctivement Naruto chercha à reculer d’autant et ne réussit qu’à se plaquer un peu plus dos au mur.

Le brun jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction du vieux médecin qui les observait les bras croisés, puis ferma les yeux un instant.

 « Ecoutes-moi bien Naruto. Ce n’est pas ce qui s’est passé. Tu n’avais même pas sorti une seule queue, et tu as repris le contrôle seul-

— Parce que tu m’y as aidé !

— Parce que je t’ai fait réaliser ce qui se passait. Le reste tu l’as fait seul.

— Ho, tu veux dire te brûler la main ? Sûr, pour ça j’ai pas eu besoin d’aide. »

Sasuke se retint très manifestement de le frapper et grinça des dents. Naruto aurait presque préféré qu’il le fasse. Il se serait peut-être senti moins mal. A la place Sasuke bougea, presque plus vite que Naruto ne pouvait le suivre et attrapa son poignet de sa main valide avant de tirer pour le remettre brutalement sur ses pieds.

« Ojiro-san, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… »

En temps normal Naruto ne se serait pas laissé traîner dans le couloir sans réagir, surtout pas par un Sasuke d’une humeur plus que douteuse, mais il était encore sous le choc. La honte et l’horreur rétrospectives bouillonnaient en lui, et il se laissa faire.

 

«  Tu n’es qu’un putain d’idiot, annonça Sasuke en le relâchant une fois dans le couloir.

— Je suis désolé.

— Une dernière fois _écoutes-moi_ Naruto, ok ? Tu te souviens de notre discussion de tout à l’heure… »

Il aurait été très difficile de l’oublier, mais Naruto ne voyait pas où Sasuke voulait en venir en la ramenant sur le tapis, et comment cela se faisait-il qu’il se retrouve de nouveau acculé, cette fois contre un mur, avec Sasuke vibrant de mécontentement manifeste à quelques pas de lui ?

« Sasuke…

— Tu t’en souviens ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas en faire autant ?

— Je… Hein ?

Sasuke siffla entre ses dents.

— Tu es là quand les gens ont besoin de toi Naruto. Sans même qu’ils s’en rendent compte tu es là et tu les laisses s’appuyer sur toi, se reposer… Mais tu refuses de faire de même.

— Je…

— Ca ne peut pas marcher si c’est à sens unique.

— Que- Quoi ?

— Ne me force pas à me répéter Naruto. Cette… _chose_ entre nous. Ça ne peut pas marcher si nous ne sommes pas égaux. Si tu me dénies le droit de prendre une partie de ton poids comme tu portes une partie du mien.

— Mais…

— Comme je te l’ai dit c’est mon _choix_ , tout comme c’est le tien lorsque tu fais quelque chose de stupide et que tu sautes en plein milieu d’un combat sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

— Je t’ai blessé.

— Hé bien fais en sorte que ça n’arrive pas la prochaine fois. Mais en attendant ne m’insulte pas en me refusant ce que tu fais tout le temps. » La voix de Sasuke s’adoucit. « Tu n’es pas forcé de te battre. Pas toujours, pas contre moi. »

C’était à peu de choses près les mots que Naruto avait prononcés plus tôt dans la journée et sa gorge se serra soudainement à les entendre dans la bouche de Sasuke, prononcés ainsi. Avec un reniflement il détourna la tête et essuya ses yeux d’un revers de manche.

« Je… D’accord. Et ça n’arrivera plus.

— Et même si c’était le cas je serais là, murmura tranquillement Sasuke.

— Je sais. Merci.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais dans la pénombre du couloir Naruto eut l’impression fugace qu’il rougissait légèrement.

— Viens, murmura-t-il. Il ne faut pas faire attendre Ojiro-san. »

 

 

\---

 

 

Lorsque après un bain rapide ils regagnèrent finalement leur chambre en silence, le ciel au-dessus des toits du complexe se marbrait de violet et de jaune. La fatigue appesantissait leurs membres, embrumait leur esprit.

Ils se préparèrent en silence, dépliant les futons avec une efficacité née de l’habitude. La chambre était suffisamment spacieuse pour les écarter de presque un mètre et demi et Naruto installa le sien côté porte, le plus près possible du mur.

Après avoir étendu le sien le long de la fenêtre Sasuke contempla un instant l’arrangement en silence, avec une telle intensité que Naruto le soupçonna d’essayer d’y mettre le feu par la seule force de son regard. Puis soudain il tira son futon sur le côté, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’à une vingtaine de centimètres de celui du blond. Son regard défiait Naruto d’en dire quoi que ce soit aussi se tut-il, mais dans le creux de son ventre la chaleur incrédule et reconnaissante irradiait de nouveau et il ne chercha pas à masquer son sourire.

_Mon choix, Naruto._

 

Il n’y avait toujours pas de réponses aux anciennes questions, juste une poignée de nouvelles ajoutées au mélange. Le Mangekyou était toujours dans les yeux de Sasuke et ni la douleur ni la responsabilité n’avaient diminuées. L’enfant était toujours mort.

Mais lorsqu’il posa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux, étendit la main entre les deux futons et sentit les doigts de Sasuke se mêler aux siens, rien n’aurait pu être plus étrange et pourtant plus parfait.

Il écouta la respiration de Sasuke longtemps, jusqu’à ce que la luminosité déclinante derrière le voile de ses paupières closes fasse place à la nuit, jusqu’à ce que la respiration de Sasuke ralentisse et s’apaise à ses côtés.

Puis il dormit.

 

 

 

 


End file.
